Sickness and Health
by poxelda
Summary: I'm dying without my weekly Mac fix. This is an AU with spoilers for the last couple episodes. Jack comes back to find Mac in a funk, he finds out Oversight is dying. Mac gets some bad news and the family have to regroup and get back into rhythm to help him. Warning for occasional swearing and intense emotions. Shouldn't be any violence, but you never know.
1. Chapter 1

Jack turned laughing. His grin crashed. Mac walked behind them. The kid stared at his feet. He was less than five feet from them and he might as well have been on another planet. Jack sniffed. He'd known it would take awhile for them to get their groove back. He'd only been back a week. They were back from a mission that went greased-wheeled smooth. Mac tried, he really did, but it was like a shutter would fold over his eyes when he thought no one was looking.

Jack met Riley and Bozer's eyes. They glanced at each other and looked away. Jack narrowed his eyes. They knew what was up and they wouldn't tell him? Jack growled. It was time to take things up a notch. They were approaching the war room door. Jack took a step back until he was side by side with Mac. Jack plastered on a grin and shoved Mac. Mac stepped back and looked up with a combination of anger and surprise.

"Wha-?" He yelped.

"Outta the way, dude. Age before beauty." As he hoped a smirk crossed Mac's face and he raised an eyebrow. He shoved Jack back.

"Fine, you get outta the way, old man."

"Maybe I will." Jack reached out and snagged Mac in a headlock. Jack grunted when the kid slid out of his hold, spun him and slammed him into the door. He pulled up Jack's arm just enough to let Jack know he lost the match. Jack nodded as Mac let go. He held out a hand. Jack slapped it.

"Nice one, brother. Desi teach you that?" Mac rolled his eyes and pushed his way into the War room. Jack turned to the others a serious look on his face.

"You two and me are gonna have a long conversation-"

"After, Jack." Bozer whispered. Jack did not like the hushed worry in the other man's face or the outright worry in Riley's eyes.

"Are you coming to debrief this year?" Matty's voice snapped. Jack scowled. It was her pissed-off/ motherly-worry voice. Mac stood his arms crossed his gaze fixed on Matty, his lips pursed. The tension between the two could be cut. Matty shot glances at Mac, then looked away.

"Everything ok there, boss?" Matty swallowed and forced her eyes to meet Jack's. He was surprised to see them shining more than usual, "Matty, what's wrong?" He said gently. Matty pulled her hair back and cleared his throat.

"We'll discuss that later, first debrief." They sat on the couches and ran down the mission. Mac paced staring at his feet as he scuffed his shoes across the tile. It was annoying, but no one said anything. Mac moved three paper clips at the same time making some sort of flower.

"Blondie? Anything to add?" Matty's voice was painfully kind. Mac shook his head and dropped the whatever the hell it was on the table. Jack thought it looked like a whatcha call it? Quark? Molecule? Jack frowned. It was never good when the kid's brain turned off enough to sink into chemistry subconsciously. Mac shook his head and stopped to stare out the window.

"Ok, you can go." The team filed out. Jack turned to Mac to see he didn't move. Jack glanced at Matty. She looked like she was going to cry. Jack opened his mouth. Matty shook her head and waved him out the door. Jack stepped out and joined Bozer and Riley by the stairs. He turned to point into the war room and froze as Matty frosted the windows. Jack growled and went to storm the room.

Riley stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack, there's a lot going on you need to know." Bozer said. Jack did not like the serious look on his teammates face. He nodded. He glanced back at the war room but couldn't see Mac or Matty.

"Ok, let's get some coffee." Jack said. The trip to the cafeteria was silent. Jack sat down and sipped his coffee he took a long second to enjoy it. Since his long mission across every active hellhole in the world, he was having a little trouble getting used to the comforts of civilization. He had to sleep on the floor last night. He felt like he was going to sink through the cushy bed and through the floor. Weird. Jack closed his eyes took a deep breath.

"Ok, tell me." Riley and Bozer shared a look. Riley nodded and Bozer swallowed.

"A few months ago, Oversight was acting weird." Boze continued, ignoring Jack's huff of frustration. He should have known it would be something up with the kid's dad. He opened his mouth to complain and Riley put a hand on his arm and shook his head. Jack nodded at Bozer.

"Leanna and I followed Oversight." Jack smirked.

"He didn't make you?" Boze's cheeks pinkened.

"Yeah he did, he left us in the dust."

"And?"

"I talked to the waitress that waits on him all the time." Boze looked down at his hands which he rubbed together.

"Bozer! Spit it out, man!"

"Oversight has Cancer." Jack froze his mouth open. He turned to Riley.

"What?"

"Mac's dad has cancer." Riley repeated.

"Oh." Jack leaned forward and rubbed his hands over his face. The pieces clicked. He was dealing with that bombshell, Jack was gone. He'd known Desi would keep his boy safe, but she was as snuggly as a porcupine. Jack shook his head.

"Dammit. Mac can't catch a break." He murmured.

"No kidding." Boze agreed. He leaned forward.

"Jack, you came back just in time. Mac…" Bozer swallowed and rubbed his damp eyes.

"Jack, we've been there for him as much as we could but he's-"

"Crawling up in that skull of his. Dammit. If I'da known-"

"You had to finish the mission...protect us and the world from the worst terrorist to walk the earth, cut yourself some slack." Boze said. Jack licked his lips. He knew Boze was right, it's what he'd told himself on the endless nights when he wanted to turn to his brother and share something that happened during the day, bullshit with him, lose a hand of poker or a hundred, listen to the kid chatter away about nerd stuff-Jack rubbed his eyes. It would be a long time before he'd get the feeling of sand out of his eyes.

"As James got worse, Mac stayed up all hours researching and reading these thick books."

"Of course he did." Jack sighed.

"He's cut himself off from everyone, not literally-"

"Emotionally, yeah I got that. I should have been here."

"Hey, there was nothing you could do, nothing Mac could do." Jack smiled at his girl and patted her hand.

"Well, I'm back now. We'll just have to remind Mac about the family he has and how to reach out for support. " Bozer and Riley shared a grin of relief.

"Let's do that." Bozer said. They stood up. Bozer yanked Jack into a full Bozer hug. Jack grunted in surprise at the enthusiasm and returned it. Riley took Bozer's place.

"I'm so glad you're home. " Jack laughed.

"Dude, we did the whole welcome back party thing."

"Yeah, but that wasn't a welcome welcome." Jack slapped Bozer on the back as they headed for the elevator.

"You got that right. You still have my vintage Die Hard collection?"

"Of course, I kept the antiques safe from damage and Mac. You owe me extra on that."

"Yeah, I hear you." Riley curled her arm around Jack's and tugged him close. Jack could picture her 12 year-old self skipping beside him.

"Why don't we have a Die Hard marathon?" Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Girl, I like how you think. Maybe we can-" Jack stopped and pulled out his phone. The others glanced at each other. Jack's body tightened and he scowled.

"Matty says Mac needs us in the War room. " They all tried to gulp down their worry. The way up to the war room was more quiet than their trip down.

Jack had to force himself to not run for the war room. The windows were clear. Matty was standing in front of the kneeling MacGyver. Jack couldn't see anything but Mac's back. He sat rigidly, his shoulders squared completely frozen. Matty saw them over his shoulder and nodded them toward the door.

"...what do you need." She asked Mac reaching out to hold his hands. He stared at her, his face expressionless, his eyes dry and hooded. He blinked and slowly focused on her.

"No, it's ok. I'm fine." His voice was soft, empty. Jack glanced over at the others and came close. Matty stepped back. Mac looked through Jack. Jack reached up and slowly wrapped his arms around Mac. He could feel every muscle like it was a band of steel pulled tight around Mac. Jack curled around his brother and pulled him in. Mac didn't move and didn't relax. Jack put his head against the kid's shoulder. This was going to really suck.

"I'm so sorry, brother." Mac blinked and slowly focussed on him. He awkwardly put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Thanks, Jack." Mac gently pushed the older man aside and faced Matty.

"Wh-where is he?" Matty's jaw clenched in anger.

"He...god Mac I'm so sorry." Mac slowly blinked and closed his eyes as if he was bracing for a head butt.

"He was gone before our mission." Mac said.

"What? Your kidding?" Bozer exploded.

"Yeah, seriously!" Riley ranted beside him. Mac held up a hand stopping their anger. He shot them a small sad smile.

"He always did have trouble saying goodbye." The flat voice scorched their hearts. Jack shook his head, his hands balling into fists. Mac turned back to Matty.

"What did he want you to do?" Matty wiped her damp eyes. She forced her shoulders back.

"Mac, you should sit down." Matty said. Mac stared at her. He looked too tired to move. Jack gently took him by the arm and sat him down. Mac looked up surprised wondering how he'd changed places with the older man. His eyes slowly panned to Matty who stood directly facing him. He blinked. She put both hands on his shoulders and spoke slowly and directly. He gaped at her, processing her words slowly.

"Mac, he...ordered that he be cremated...and taken to Mission City...to be with your Mother." Mac gaped at her a long minute nodded and sighed.

"It's what he always wanted." Mac stood up, shoulders slumped. He turned and walked through his teammates and out the door. He crossed his arms across his chest as if he were hugging himself. His shoes scuffed and he stared at the ground in front of them

"Son of a bitch! I knew I shoulda punched that-"

"Jack, we all agree with you, but that isn't what Mac needs right now." Matty said. Her tone said she did indeed agree with Jack's sentiments.

"Yeah, c'mon guys we better catch up to him." Bozer and Riley trotted after him as he jogged after his partner. Jack wondered just how the hell he was going to fix this whole fucked up situation. One thing at a time, he reminded himself. This won't be the first time he'd pulled the kid out of the endless black cave. This one was gonna be worse, a real bitch.

Mac knew his teammates were following him. He sighed. It didn't matter. He'd gotten so used to being alone, it didn't really matter anymore. He thought about the times Jack had helped him in the past. It felt like a lifetime ago. He'd learned how to deal with his own night terrors and dreams...silently and alone. Mac thought a stone vault surrounded him. He didn't feel much of anything, and he hadn't for a long time.

And Dad? He tried, Mac thought. The man had really tried. Mac thought they'd been on pretty good terms toward the end, but he failed the man-again. Again the greatest puzzle in his life had solved itself and was gone. This time forever. Mac licked his lips.

"...do?" Mac glanced to his side surprised to see Jack, Riley and Bozer flanking him. He glanced behind him. No Matty. He felt bad for the small woman. What a position to be put in. Thanks Dad. Mac chuckled to himself. If he'd had a chance he would have snarked that at his father. The man was insufferable. Mac stumbled as a hand on his shoulder turned him. Jack bent his head until he met Mac's eyes. Mac blinked. He still expected Jack to disappear in a puff of smoke. Mac turned aside. Jack gently turned him by his chin. Mac flinched. He felt bad about the surprised widening in Jack's eyes. Mac blinked at him, too worn out to really care. His eyes roamed Jack's face. So familiar, so alien. Mac swallowed realizing Jack had been talking to him and was on the verge of panic. "What?" He asked. Jack huffed. Mac's mouth curled into a small imitation of a smile. At least that hadn't changed.

"What do you need, kiddo?" Mac rolled his eyes.

"For you to stop calling me kiddo." Jack looked like he'd tried to swallow a fishbone. Mac patted him on the shoulder and continued walking toward the parking garage.

"Mac, look-" Jack started.

"Hey, you know we haven't done a Die Hard marathon for awhile." Riley said pulling Mac around until he faced them. Mac closed his eyes.

"Look, I'm fine. I'm just tired and want to sleep."

"C'mon, Mac, it's been three whole months." Jack said with forced cheer. Mac moaned and rubbed his forehead.

"I'll make popcorn, your favorite-real cream butter and bacon…" Bozer added. Mac shot him a glare.

"You're bringing out the bacon? Really?" Bozer smiled.

"Whatever works, roomie. Look the fam has to be together, especially now." Mac turned and waved his hands.

"Fine, whatever." The others shared a half triumphant and half worried look. Mac walked to his Jeep and pulled out his keys.

"Oh no you don't." Jack growled as he dashed forward, snatched the keys and threw them across the parking garage. Mac stared after them his mouth hanging open.

"Jack! What the hell-"

"You know I ain' letting you drive with your head where it's at." Mac stared at him as the older man took him by his arms and walked him over to his renta-a government issue black SUV. Mac paused staring in the shiny black paint and froze. Jack paused and moved around to look at Mac. The kid's face bleached away any hint of color, his eyes were round and he stared at the SUV in pure horror. Jack glanced at Bozer and Riley. They shrugged.

" Mac? What's going on?" Mac's mouth moved. He finally closed it. Jack saw the shutters come down. Mac cleared his throat and pulled open the door.

"Nothing, sorry. Let's just go."

"Ok."

Mac stared out the window. His hands laid flat and limp on his lap. The others chatted. Their voices was a staticky buzz. He closed his eyes but couldn't shut out the nightmare. He'd been having it for weeks. _His Dad being buried alive, calling out for him, not being able to stop shadowy figures of death pulling him away...a hearse shining, black, cold as death...screams...begging...Mac's hands were chained...he tried to run...as his father was taken away…_

Mac jumped sucking in air as a hand shook his shoulder. Jack. Still here. Mac glanced around him. They had pulled into his driveway, the others were out of the car and staring at him. He felt so heavy and tired and numb and...did he say tired?

"Mac?" Mac looked over into the familiar eyes full of the familiar love and worry. Mac felt a cold fist with long nails curl around his heart. His eyes burned.

"Uh...yeah, sorry."

"Look, brother, I know-" Mac paused halfway out of the car. He turned back.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I can't...not right now." Jack nodded.

"Ok." He said. He tilted his head to the side, "When was the last time you ate?" Mac frowned thinking. He shook his head.

"I don't know, I'm not hungry." He slammed the door on Jack. He couldn't deal with Jack right now. That was a whole complicated hole he didn't want to step into, at least not with-

"Mac-"

"Ja-" Mac frowned. He was standing on the deck staring at the city skyline. How the hell did he get here? The sun was a flare of pink staining a long string of dusky clouds. He glanced at his watch. 30minutes? What the hell happened to 30 minutes? Mac turned to Jack a little confused and a little more freaked out. Jack handed him an open beer and looked at him funny.

"What's wrong? You ok?"

"We were in the driveway-"

"Yeah, like hours ago." Mac hugged himself and stepped away from Jack. He rubbed his forehead. Pain was building and sparks were burning behind his eyes. He grabbed onto the deck as the ground seemed to wobble under him. Was it an earthquake? LA was long overdue- Mac felt his knees fold. He had a quick glimpse of Jack reaching out for him as everything seemed to drift into fog. Mac closed his eyes. Was this just another dream? His heart jumped. Was Jack really there to catch him? Mac mentally shrugged. Did it matter? He'd gotten used to falling alone.

"Holy shit!" Jack cried as he leapt to Mac's side catching the crumpling genius.

"Jack! What's going on?"

"I'm calling medical!" Jack ignored Bozer and Riley. He leaned Mac over his knee and cradled his head in his elbow. He brushed a hand through Mac's hair. It was at once comforting and strange. Jack cupped Mac's cheek and gently tapped his face.

"Mac? C'mon, now brother you're freaking me out, here." Jack thought he saw a tiny sliver of blue then it was gone. Jack bent and lifted his partner. He grunted. Either Mac had gained weight, or Jack had forgotten exactly how much the kid weighed. As skinny and gaunt as he looked, Jack figured the latter. Bozer held the door to Mac's room open. Jack gently set Mac down, aligning his head with the pillow. Jack stood up and glanced at the room around him.

"Aw kid." He whispered. The walls were covered with charts and diagrams. Writing filled the walls between with row upon row of calculations and sciency stuff. Books covered every inch of the desk and tall stacks lined almost all of the floor. Jack glanced over at Riley who bent over Mac and was unbuttoning his shirt. Jack moved to help her.

"He was trying to cure his dad." Riley said. Jack didn't think he'd ever seen her so sad. He sat his friend up as Riley slid off his jacket. Jack eyed it noting a blood stain. He frowned and put a finger though a familiar sized hole.

"Oh, yeah that. He-um-kinda got shot."

"Kinda?" Jack could feel his face flood and his blood pressure build. Riley slid Mac's shirt off his shoulders. Jack's scowl became an angry growl when he saw a constellation of new wounds.

"I told Desi-"

"This wasn't Desi's fault, Jack. It's just-Mac's luck, I guess." Jack bit his lip hard enough to taste blood. He pulled the covers off of Mac's bed. He frowned. The sheets were pure white and starchy. New. Jack met Riley's eyes.

"Bozer said he hadn't been sleeping, but-"

"He never even laid down. How long?" Riley sighed.

"I don't know, Jack. He's just been pulling away and-"

"I bet there's not any food in the fridge."

"Bozer goes shopping and cooks but-"

"Dammit, I should have been here!" Jack's voice echoed off the walls and rattled the books. Mac winced and turned his head away. Jack ran his hand through his hair. He turned to Riley. She looked hurt. His face softened.

"It's not on you, Riley. I know how Mac can get." Riley helped lean Mac back and rolled him on his side so Jack could pull the covers out from under him.

"It's not on you either, Jack." Jack nodded.

"Riley, what if it's gone."

"Gone? What?" Jack looked at Mac then Riley. Tears glittered his eyes.

"The trust. It took me years to build it, and now...it's like I'm starting all over again. Mac needs me...what if he won't-" RIley put a hand on his forearm.

"Jack, he will. Be patient." Jack leaned down and untied Mac's boots. He slid them off and leaned back.

"Ugh, what the hell died in there?" Riley plugged her nose.

"No kidding, give them to me." Jack handed them over like they were a dead animal. Riley stepped to the window and tossed them out on the deck. Jack chuckled as he heaved Mac's pants off leaving him in an undershirt and his boxers. He bundled Mac up. Mac laid stiff and unmoving. Jack wanted him to sigh with contentment and snuggle deep in the covers, reach out to him, relax...Mac's head turned away when Jack brushed his hair back. He sat on a chair and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"What am I going to do with you, brother?" He murmured.

Jack was a little surprised when the entire medical team descended on the house. Sally bee lined for Mac and pulled aside covers and clothing looking him over with eyes that missed nothing. Laura sidled up to Jack and put an arm around his shoulders. For once Jack was comforted instead of feeling like he had to human resources.

"He's ok, Jack." Izzy said sitting on his bed side-saddle. Doc Carl leaned over Mac and shined a bright light in his eyes as Izzy listened to his chest and stomach.

"You bet he is, he's a tough little bastard." Laura croaked in her frog voice. Jack chuckled. The medical team turned as one to eye him with raised eyebrows.

"I never thought I'd see the entire medical team make a house call." Sally looked down at Mac and brushed his hair back. Jack was a little relieved and a little disappointed when Mac turned his head away from her touch. Mac and Sally had a...complicated relationship. Certainly not friends, but something more than the hostile adversaries everyone thought they were. Jack didn't get it completely but Sally had been the only one he trusted to take care of Mac while he was gone. He was not reassured by the sad look on her face. Jack edged closer.

"Sally?" Sally sighed.

"Jack, it hasn't been good."

"I'm getting that."

"He's learned to hide from us." Doc Carl said biting his pursed lip. Jack narrowed his eyes and turned to Izzy.

"Hide?" Izzy put an elderly cool palm on Mac's forehead. Jack wasn't surprised that Mac relaxed a little under the woman's grandmotherly touch.

"He's pulled so deep into himself, I'm not sure he knows how to let pain out anymore." Izzy's soft voice had a melancholy compassion Jack didn't think anyone else could ever communicate. Laura squeezed his shoulder.

"We are all glad your back, Jack." Jack nodded.

"I'm not sure there's much I can do." The others stopped and looked at him surprised. Jack told him what had happened.

"What-he-that-ARGH!" Sally paced her hands thrown up as her neck and face seeped with red anger. Jack offered her a small smile.

"What an asshole!" Laura growled at Jack's elbow.

"Yeah," Jack said. Izzy sat back studying Mac. Jack couldn't read the puzzle of her face.

"Well, I can't do much for his grief, but physically he needs fluids, nutrition, and rest." Izzy leaned forward and gently stroked Mac's cheek.

"And love, Carl, never forget the love."


	2. Chapter 2

_Angus is 12. He's running down the halls of Phoenix. It is a lot bigger than he remembered. Lockers line the walls. They are covered with words and formulas that blur and fade as he looks at them. The war room is dark. The door opens and Matty clings to the doorframe. Her face is awash in blood, her eyes terrified._

_Run! She mouths. Skeletal hands wrap around her waist and pull her toward the blackness. No! Angus runs toward her and slams into an invisible wall. He slams against it. MATTY! She screams and vanishes backwards into the dark. The wall vanishes. Angus runs into the war room. It's another long corridor. He glimpses the fleeing profile of his father at the other end. DAD! Angus runs as fast as he could, but his legs are too short! His heart pounds, sweat drenches him. He whirls around the corner. His father ducks out of sight around another hall. This one seems to go on and on. Angus has a stitch in his side. He pants for air. Black spots dance in front of him._

_He is tired of running. He pushes himself forward. DAD! DAD! Why wasn't he stopping? Why was he running away? Angus hears screams, whispers he couldn't quite make out. A cold chases him...DAD! This scream hurts his throat. He spins around another corner and skids to a stop. His father sits smiling in a chair, an IV feeds into his arm. Angus lets out a long breath of relief. He found him. He was safe now, Dad'll…_

_Angus. His father mouths. Angus can't hear him. Angus jumps forward and again slams into an invisible wall. Mac bounces back and runs his hands along the wall. There has to be a way through...It feels like slimy ice. It freezes his hand on contact. Mac groans. The cold seeps in...hurts...Mac screams and drops to his knees. He looks up at his father._

_DAD! Help me! Help...NOOOO! Mac tries to stand up, to move forward. His father's hair softly falls down his face. Followed by skin, blood...pouring down his face...the smell of melting flesh...Mac tries to move, tries to help...His father's half melted face smiles at him and turns back to the magazine he's reading. Mac can't read the title. He falls flat. He calls to his father...only a wispy gasp comes out. Mac heaves with tears...He looks down. He'd turned to ice and was melting. Like his father. Mac screams as he lifts a hand and it disappears…_

_MAC! MAC! Mac looks up to see Jack running to help him. He reaches for Jack but his arm melts as soon as he lifts it. He tries to scream Jack's name but his lips drip down his chin. He glances at his father. He's now a small circle of burnt ashes. Mac's eyes are the last thing to go...He stares into Jack's horrified face…._

Mac screams and flails. His chest hurts. His heart is a jackhammer trying to break out of his chest. Mac tries to suck in air. He shakes covered in sweat. He closes his eyes. He realizes warm hands are holding his shoulders. Familiar...calloused...Mac looks up to see Jack looking at him. Worried, not horrified. Mac's body reacts with an ingrained reflex. He lurches forward and squeezes the hell out of his brother. Mac feels like he is sobbing, but no tears fall.

Jack snugged Mac close and rubbed his back. Jack closed his eyes and leaned in smelling Mac's hair. He wrinkled his nose. When was the last time Mac took a shower? Jack pushed the observation away focussing on the distraught blonde clinging to him shaking like a rattle.

"You ok, brother?" Mac didn't say anything just leaned forward his forehead digging into Jacks collarbone. Jack backed up and ducked down. Mac's head hung low. His hair was a damp curtain covering his face, "Mac, talk to me." Mac shook his head and pulled away. He shot Jack a sheepish look.

"S-sorry." He slid to the side of the bed and took in his room. It was night, late or early morning by the chill. He shivered and stared at his hands. His blissfully normal hands with a-

"What the hell?" He turned to shoot Jack an irritated glare. Jack sat on the edge of Mac's bed beside him leaning back with a confused hurt look. Mac followed the IV tubing to a bag half full of yellow liquid. He'd been given enough IVs to know a nutrition drip when he gets one. Mac pushed his sweaty hair back. His hand still shook. Mac jumped when a blanket was thrown over his shoulders. He turned to Jack a lump lodging in his throat.

"Jack, I'm-"

"Mac, I'm sorry I've been away." Mac rubbed his eyes and held up a hand. Jack inched closer and his warm hand closed around Mac's.

"No, I want you to hear me, ok? You've had a lot of shit to deal with while I was gone. I...I'm sorry, brother. I truly am." Mac tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He opened his mouth but it was like his throat froze. Nothing came out. He's slammed into an invisible wall. He stared at his feet. He tried again.

"Jack...I...I don't know...aw shit." Mac mumbled. He rubbed his temples. His headache was a lot better, but still there. Jack put an arm across his shoulders. Mac could feel himself stiffen. He closed his eyes wishing he could cry. Jack moved his hand to Mac's neck and gently massaged it. Mac leaned forward. The gesture helped ease the tension he'd been carrying on his shoulders since-since forever? Mac rubbed his head.

"Look, kiddo, I know deep down nothing's changed between us. Right now it's like you're all frozen-Mac?" Mac stiffened and whipped his head around eyes wide. Jack tilted his head as Mac stared at him.

"Talk to me, Mac. I came back, you hear me? I didn't leave forever." Mac licked his lips.

"M-my dream...I was...ice and um melted…" Jack raised an eyebrow. He thought of Mac's reaction to the SUV. He leaned back.

"Dreaming a lot about death." Mac looked up surprised and shrugged.

"Not that surprising I suppose." Mac managed a small smile. Jack nodded. Some of the tension between them eased.

"It had to suck, seeing your dad sick like that." Mac closed his eyes and turned away like Jack had punched him.

"Yeah." Mac's voice was barely audible.

"You tried to save him." Mac raised an eyebrow. Jack chuckled and waved around the room, "It's either that or you're becoming another Unabomber." Mac laughed. Jack grinned. It was the first genuine laugh he'd heard from Mac since he'd been back.

"Yeah, didn't work though." Mac glumly stared at his hand as he tugged at the edges of the tape holding his IV in. Jack gently pushed his hand away and squeezed the hand with his IV.

"Don't pull that out. Sally would be pissed." Mac looked up.

"Sally was here?" Jack laughed.

"Dude, they were all here, Izzy, Doc Carl, Sally-"

"Laura?" Jack blushed and rubbed his nose.

"She didn't even tease me." Jack murmured. Mac sat back and laughed.

"What? Did she get her Man Cub out of her system?"

"First, I am no one's Man Cub, second who could ever get me out of their system." Mac and Jack burst into laughter. Mac leaned forward rubbing his face.

Mac frowned.

"Why were they all here?"

"You passed out."

"Yeah, I remember that...sort of. But-" Jack leaned forward and squeezed the kid's shoulder.

"Angus, they all care about you, we all do. We're your family, right?" Tears pricked at Mac's eyes. He turned away from Jack. Jack could see the shutters come down. Too much too soon. From years of hard experience, Jack had learned Mac had to be coaxed from his comforting cave. He let out a breath.

"So what's your plan?"

"Plan for what?"

"To say goodbye to your dad, man." Mac frowned at him.

"It's a little late for that, again." This time it was Jack who turned away. He gritted his teeth trying to hold back his sympathy and anger. He huffed and turned back to Mac when he got a handle on his tsunami of feelings.

"It's not too late, brother. That's why-" Mac stood up and yanked the IV out. Jack leaned back in surprise.

"Why we have funerals, Jack? He didn't even let me have that! He...Damn the man!" Mac started to pace not aware of the blood trickling from his hand, "He sat back and watched my whole goddamned life, not once...Do you know he didn't even tell me he was sick? He wanted us to be good but not because of pity. Pity? He was fine with letting me face death every day...even when Murdoc-" Mac stopped in mid step he closed his eyes and visibly shuddered pulling the anger back in. Jack stood and grabbed Mac's bleeding hand.

"I know, brother. I know. Come on, let me stop that bleeding." Mac looked down at his hand surprised. He stared at it, his face expressionless.

"I didn't feel it." He murmured.

"I know, buddy, c'mon." Jack led him to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet. Mac stared at the twin streams of blood dripping onto the tiles.

"I didn't feel it." He whispered. Jack frowned as he wiped the site and held a cotton ball on it to stop the bleeding. Mac looked at him with hooded eyes.

"Jack, I don't feel anything."

Jack sat at the kitchen table sipping coffee. He didn't know how Bozer made it, but his always tasted good. Jack looked up as Riley and Boze came down the hall. They were up and dressed for the door. Jack glanced at his watch.

"What are you two doing up this early?" Both had wanted to stay close last night. Riley took Jack's room, if they even still called it that. Jack cat napped on the sofa waking up to check on Mac throughout the night. When Mac started to have dreams Jack didn't stray more than ten feet away from his partner.

Bozer's eyes travelled to Mac's door. Jack nodded. Yeah that last one had been bad. Boze poured the pair coffee and they sat across from Jack.

"How is he?" Bozer asked.

"He's in the shower now."

"He was getting a funk." Riley said with a gentle smile. Jack nodded and spun his coffee staring into its creamy mirror.

"He started talking, a little. He's been having a lot of dreams about death."

"Makes sense." Riley said.

"Creepy."

"How long has he been having nightmares that bad?" Jack asked not looking up. Riley reached across and put her hands on Jack's.

"It isn't your fault." Jack's eyes were moist when he looked up.

"How long?" Jack turned and stared at Bozer who squirmed in his seat.

"Since you've been gone."

"Shit." Jack rubbed his forehead. He felt a hundred years old.

"Jack, listen. You aren't responsible for his emotions any more than he was when he was off to Nigeria."

"That's different!" Jack snapped. Riley raised an eyebrow. Jack pulled away from her and crossed his arms.

"Riley, I am sworn to protect that kid."

"Jack-"

"No, Riley, it's more than that. He's...he's my boy, ya know?" Jack rubbed away the tiny pools of tears that leaked out the corners of his eyes.

"Jack, look, we all feel the same way. Well not the same, but you know what I mean. We all tried, man, but sometimes life is shit and stomps you down." Jack stared at Bozer and slowly broke into a grin.

"What?"

"You're totally the Scarecrow man."

"What?"

"You know _The Wizard of Oz_?" Bozer shot Jack a wary look and glanced at Riley for help. Riley shrugged. Jack leaned forward and shoved Bozer's shoulder.

"You got a brain while I was gone, dude?" Both Riley and Bozer rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, Jack. But speaking of brains-" Boze glanced up as they heard Mac turn off the shower. Jack pursed his lips.

"We have to do something to help him say goodbye to his father." Bozer grinned.

"We should go to Mission City!"

"Why do we want to Mission City?" Mac asked from the doorway. He dried the inside of his ear out with the corner of the towel. His hair stuck up in all directions. He wore sweats and hoodie. Jack noticed he had his running shoes on. Mac wasn't as pale as he had been, but his eye sockets looked like dark bruises sunken around his eye. Bozer stood up and faced Mac.

"You know why, roomie. We all need to say bye to the boss." Mac stared at him a long minute. He looked confused.

"Why go to Mission City? You can say goodbye to him in the backyard. It makes as much sense as Mission City." Jack sighed. Once again he was reminded of how much Mac missed growing up.

"Mac, look you may not get it now, but you will and you'll be glad you went." Mac scoffed and slung his towel over his shoulder as he returned to his room. Riley stood and followed him. She smiled at the growls that came from Mac as he tried to wrestle his unruly hair into some form of control.

"Stop! I can't watch." Riley reached out for the comb. Mac stared at her then sighed and handed her his comb. He ducked his head as she slowly combed through his mop, gently working the snarls. She loved his hair. It was like silken gold. Somehow between his mother and father, he missed the genetic equation to tell his scalp to grow in the same direction. She could feel Mac relax under her touch. She felt a wave of love for the man she loved like a brother. Riley wondered if his mother ever combed his hair. She suspected his father never had. She looked up feeling Mac watch her in the mirror with concern.

"You want me to go to Mission City." He said. Riley pulled his bangs back and combed them. She saw his whole face for the first time in a long time. She was surprised by the bone weary fatigue she saw there. He always was so in control and solid. Riley had never thought of the cost Mac paid to keep functioning at the level he does when hurting so bad. The death of his father was too big for his usual coping mechanisms to work. She smiled and switched to running her fingers through his hair. She knew this melted him like a purring cat. Mac was a sponge desperate for any kind of comforting touch, and yet avoided it at all cost. Just one of many interesting facets of the weirdness that was Angus MacGyver. He was her brother, and she loved them all. Except the ones that caused him more pain.

"Would it be so bad?" She asked. Mac's eyes shone brighter. Riley hadn't seen him cry yet. He acted like he was trapped in some sort of fortress. One he built but couldn't find his way out, at least not alone.

"There's too many ghosts." Mac whispered ducking his head. He played with the string from his hoodie. Riley nodded.

"Yeah, I hear you, Mac. But I think that's why you have to go." Mac's shoulders slumped but he didn't say anything. Riley decided to try a different angle.

"Jack needs this too." Mac snapped his head up.

"What? What do you mean?" Riley put the comb on the dresser and crouched in front of Mac.

"He's been hurting too," Riley said it without blame, but she could see a stricken fire cross Mac's sky blue eyes. She patted his hand, "No it's not anything you did, Mac, but the fact you were hurting and he wasn't here to help you-"

"That's not his fault. Has he been blaming himself?" Mac leaned forward. Riley frowned at the alarm, almost panic, in the blonde's expression.

"No more than you did when he had a hard time while you were in Nigeria." Mac's lip trembled and he looked away. He leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Mac, look, what I'm saying is you both need each other. He needs to be able to help you...you guys are out of step."

"I know...I just can't…"

"I know. We get it. We all get it, especially Jack. You're freezing-what?" Riley met Mac's stare puzzled. Mac shook his head and tried a smile.

"Sorry, nothing."

"Anyway, you have to break through this...wall you put around yourself."

"And going to Mission City is supposed to fix all that." Mac scoffed and patted down his hair. Riley stood with him and stopped him with a hand on his forearm.

"No, facing your ghosts will." Mac looked deep into her eyes and nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll think about it." He took a step toward the door then spun, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Not tell Jack you're going for a very stupid run?" Mac grinned.

"Something like that." Riley rolled her eyes.

"You owe me." Mac kissed her on the cheek.

"Always do." Riley reached up and mussed his hair.

"Riley!" Mac grumbled.

"Well, go on. Work up an appetite, Bozer's worried." Mac grinned.

"It's the only time he'll make me waffles." Riley knew that wasn't true but she didn't say anything as the man nimbly slid out of his window onto the deck and off to his run.

"Stupid."

Mac felt better after his run. He'd taken it easy and only gone 10 miles. When he got back and faced the angry line up of a pissed off Delta and roommate covered in flour, Mac felt guilty enough to eat his whole pile of strawberry stacked waffles. Riley kept glancing at him and mouthing the word "stupid" when no one else was watching.

Feeling over full and tired, he gave up and said yes to Mission City.

"That's great! Mama's got all the boys home and we are all staying there." Mac looked at Bozer sadly and nodded heading out to Bozer's car. Jack had given back his rental. He wouldn't get his stuff out of storage for another week, but none of them wanted to give Mac a chance to change his mind. Bozer offered to let Jack drive, but Jack glanced at Mac.

"Nah, we can sit in the back. Besides this is supposed to be a relaxing trip." Bozer nodded. Jack always teased him about driving like "an old lady." Bozer had pointed out that he drives according to the law, like normal people. Jack always scoffed, gave a maniacal grin, then replied they'd fix that. It was an ongoing argument. The only reason he got to keep his keys was they knew Mac would crash on the ride. He'd need Jack to be close.

An hour into the drive, Mac was staring out the back window. He'd folded himself into a small ball and pushed against the door as if he were trying to go through it. He didn't try to follow the others conversation. As Jack watched him out the corner of his eye, he was sure Mac wasn't aware of anything around him. Tension wrapped around him like a castle wall blocking a siege. An hour later, Riley, Bozer and Jack were arguing over what to play on the radio. Jack turned to ask Mac, but closed his mouth when he saw Mac out like a light his head against the window. Jack hissed at the others. They smiled and stopped their bickering.

Jack bent down and pulled out Mac's favorite blanket. Bozer had thought to bring it and it'd been stowed under the driver's seat. Jack leaned over and hauled Mac close to him. He wrapped him in the soft fluff and pulled him closer.

Mac hummed and snuggled closer moving his head to the familiar spot over Jack's heart. Jack was sure his heart was singing just for his brother at that moment. He leaned a protective arm across Mac's shoulders. For the first time, Jack could feel tension leave his partner's body. Mac relaxed for the first time since Jack had left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad!" Mac bolted upright. He gasped in surprise. Light out, moving, music voices, Jack. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He wiped his face and tried to pat down his wild hair. He yawned and turned to look at Jack who grinned at him. Mission city. Dad's dead. Right. A million pounds climbed back onto his shoulder.

"Welcome back, sleeping beauty." RIley joked her head turned around the edge of the passenger's seat. Mac glanced at Jack and did some fast calculation. He pinkened with the realization that somehow he'd ended up sleeping on Jack. He sniffed and moved across the seat putting some distance between them. He realized a blanket was still wrapped around his shoulders. It was his blue fluffy blanket. One that he'd had since he was a kid. His face darkened to a deeper red. He pulled it over his shoulder, for something to do and a way to avoid looking at the others. And, a small voice said, it was definitely comforting and familiar.

"So...uh we there yet?" Mac croaked. He cleared his throat. The others shared amused smile. Mac rolled his eyes.

"We just turned off the highway. I thought we'd stop off at Burger Nirvana before we go on up to the house." Mac rubbed his eyes and nodded. He was still full from Bozer's stack of waffles, but he didn't feel up to arguing. He leaned back and leaned against the door and sighed. He could feel himself sinking, maybe drowning?

"Good dreams?" Jack asked casually. Mac shot him a one-eyed glare.

"Lollipops and candy canes." He growled. Jack laughed.

"Right. Not as much fun as the unicorns."

"Unicorns?" Riley asked. Mac rolled his eyes and shot Jack a warning glare.

"Oh yeah, our boy Mac here had a dream about teaching Unicorns in some college class or other."

"Unicorn college?" Riley glanced at Mac her brow wrinkled. Mac huffed.

"They were wicked smart."

"So were they like Silver Sparkle?" Bozer asked glancing in the rear view window. Mac turned his head to stare out the window. He appreciated his friends trying to cheer him up, but he just couldn't. He didn't know why, or even what, but he just couldn't.

Jack frowned. In less than a minute, Mac went from relaxed to curled up inside himself again. He gritted his teeth and shared a frustrated worried look with his teammates. They came up on Burger Nirvana in silence.

Jack smiled. The burger place had the look and feel of surfing hangout from the '50s. The booths were worn pastels. Jack almost felt like he should slick his hair back, if he had any, and get a black leather jacket. It had a homey feel. From his one visit the last time he'd gone to Mission City, he knew it was the main hang out for pretty much the whole town. Their burgers were works of art, and the service was quick and friendly. Jack found his mouth watering.

Jack was halfway out his door when he noticed Mac hadn't moved. He stared at the restaurant blankly. Jack glanced over at Bozer and Riley who stood watching them puzzled.

"You guys go ahead." Jack said softly. With a backward worried look they nodded and went. Jack slipped back in beside Mac and shut the door. He tilted his head and studied his friend trying to think of what to do. Without turning Mac spoke.

"I can't do it." His voice was a dead whisper. Jack frowned.

"Do what? We can go somewhere else." Mac's chest heaved in and out in one long body exhale. He leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes.

"I'm not hungry." He said. His voice was in the cover-up tone he used when deflecting from something important. Jack turned his back to his door.

"What's going on, Mac?" Mac gave him a one-shoulder shrug.

"I...Jack...I can't, it's all...too much." Jack felt a tiny shiver go down his back. Was Mac saying what he thought he was saying?

"Mac-"

"It's ok, Jack, really I'm just too tired to eat." Mac offered Jack a weak attempt at a smile. Jack almost believed him.

"We can go back to LA." Jack offered. Mac looked at him a look of excitement crossed his face. It was gone just as fast. Again Mac let loose a long body sigh. His eyes drifted out the window.

"No, we'd never hear the end of it."

"From Boze?"

"No, his mom." Jack and Mac shared a smile. The woman was a force of nature. Getting her mad would be like insulting a Category 5 tornado.

"Looking forward to seeing the Bozer brood." Mac smiled a genuine if sad smile.

"It was the closest thing to a real home I had after…" Mac stared down at his hands. He played with the edge of his blanket.

"After your Dad left?" Mac gulped.

"After my Grandfather died." Mac's voice was so tiny, Jack just wanted to scoop him up and hug him. Sensing this Mac looked up and gave a more genuine smile, "They let Archimedes into the house."

"That is a cause for Sainthood." Mac laughed.

"That's what Mama always said." Jack laughed. They both looked up surprised as the others returned to the car carrying take out bags.

"You were taking too long, we couldn't wait." Boze breathed as he handed back a bag. Jack sniffed as the car filled with the sweet, sweet smell of grilled beef, bacon, cheese and grease.

"Oh this is the best." Riley said around a mouthful of burger. Jack grunted and made snorkeling noises as he chomped on his. Bozer sat with his eyes closed. Mac swore he could hear purring. Mac unwrapped his sandwiches. His burger looked as good as theirs, but his gut felt like a boulder sat filling it. He rerolled it and handed it to Jack. Jack shot him a quizzical look. Mac held up his fries and smiled. Jack rolled his eyes, but didn't press the issue. Mac nibbled a few fries. They tasted like sticks. He shoved the rest in the bottom of the bag and pushed it away. He stared out the window ignoring the worried looks from his friends.

Mac always felt a dislocation coming back to his hometown. On one hand he had fun memories of running wild with Bozer, family times with the Bozer clan, nuking the ballfield-something he was sure the town would neither forget nor forgive anytime soon, especially if the passing glares he got from vaguely familiar faces walking across the parking lot were any indication.

It was the place where the last time he felt he had a family of his own, somewhere he belonged, somewhere someone claimed him. Wanted him. Mac sniffed. His eyes burned but remained dry. It was an old wound, one with familiar edges. Those edges were sharpened by the death of his father, but did anything change really? His mom was still gone, his father still out of his life. At least he knew why the man had left, and had a little time to know what it was like having a father. Mac could feel Jack's eyes rake him, trying to read what was going on in his head. Good luck with that. He didn't even know.

"Where to next?" Riley asked. Mac knew she asked to break the silence that had fallen in the car.

"Home. If we don't see Mama first, she be pissed!" Bozer said with exaggerated excitement. Mac smiled; the others laughed. Bozer pulled into traffic. He kept up a steady monologue on the sites they passed. Mac tuned him out. In his memories, he could see the places as they had been. Looking at the scenery around him, it was an alien planet. He could see where a small grocery store was now a Starbucks. It saddened him. Mac looked up startled when Riley flopped a comb at him. Mac sat up and patted his hair.

"It is pretty much vertical, bud." Jack said. Mac shot him a glare and took the comb. He tried to yank some sort of order out of his mop determined not to take the others teasing personally.

"Well, hello my dearies!" Mama Bozer was a large woman with a loud voice and commanding presence. She reminded Jack of Mama Colton. Mama Colton hid her presence behind a thick veneer of Southern charm. Mama Bozer didn't hide anything. Like Bozer, she was open, honest, and had a passion that filled her booming voice, raucous laugh, and gentle eyes. Jack humphed as her all encompassing hug squeezed the air from his lungs. At least he knew where Bozer got it.

"Jack! It is good to see you." Jack grinned and hugged her back. It was impossible to not feel part of the family when Mama greeted you.

"Mama! So great to see you again."

"Riley Davis, my my you are more beautiful every time I see you! Has Wilt still been bothering you? I'll take my baking pin upside his head if I have to."

"MOM!" Riley laughed with the older woman.

"No, we're good, Mrs. Bozer."

"Mama."

"Mama, sorry." Mama patted Riley on the arm and stepped past her to give Bozer an even bigger hug. Boze enthusiastically returned it. The house seemed to shake with the energy of their affection.

"Boy, you getting a bit fat." Bozer looked down and patted his belly.

"Mama! I am not." He looked at the others for help. Riley held up her thumb and forefinger about an inch apart. Bozer shot her an annoyed glare. Mama laughed and turned to Mac. He hung back and watched her with wariness. She paused and eyed him a long silent minute.

"Oh Angus, come here." Her entire tone and body language changed. In four words she became the embodiment of all mothers ability to comfort a child. She slowly pulled Mac into a hug. Mac stiffened then slowly melted into her. He buried his head in her shoulder. She rubbed his back.

"I heard about James, I'm so sorry Angus." She said. Jack wiped moisture from his eyes. He could see Riley and Bozer do the same. If he was Mac he'd be bawling. Mac didn't. He just stood patiently waiting for Mama to get the need to comfort him out of her system. She pulled back reluctantly knowing he would not allow himself to take in the comfort. She shook her head. This boy.

"Let me look at you." She held onto his shoulders and stepped back studying him. It was clear she was not happy with what she saw. She turned a furious look at Bozer.

"Wilt, why haven't you fattened this boy up!"

"Mama-" Bozer was saved by a squeal and series of yells that echoed throughout the house. There was a stampede and a herd of kids surrounded them.

"Uncle Bozer!"

"Uncle MAC!" The voices muddled over each other. The adults were swarmed for hugs and attention. Even Mac was grinning by the time Mama managed to shoo them back out the back door. A group of adults sat surrounding a picnic table. The remnants of barbeque sprawled around them.

"Wilt!" Wilt rant to them like a puppy not sure exactly which one to great first. Mama let out a deep breath as Bozer sat among them catching up with his brothers and sisters.

"What a kaboodle." She said, "Come inside. I didn't make you anything, I figured Wilt would drag you to Burger Nirvana."

"He did." Mama rolled her eyes. She headed to the kitchen, a giant room with every cooking gadget or gizmo invented.

"I see where Bozer gets it from." Riley said smiling. Mama laughed.

"He's a good cook, I'll give you that." She shot Mac a smile as she set a pot of coffee to boil, "This one, however, can't boil water without burning it."

"You can't actually burn water." Mac mumbled as he sat at the table. Jack sat beside him grinning.

"Child, you could definitely figure out how to do it." They all laughed. Riley helped Mama carry mugs of coffee back to the table. Jack inhaled it and rolled his eyes back in bliss.

"Oh, Mama, you have got to teach me how to make this." Mama smiled and sipped her coffee.

"I'll try, Jack." She said. They were quiet a long minute each lost in their own thoughts. Jack felt Mama studying him. He frowned forcing himself to not squirm. She turned to Mac.

"How does it taste, Angus?" Mac looked up surprised.

"Uh...fine, good. Perfect as usual, Mama." She nodded. Mac looked away. Mama shot Jack and Riley a look.

"I'm gonna go see what Boze is up to." Riley said excusing herself. She took her coffee out to the back yard. Mac stared into his coffee. Jack thought he might face plant into the coffee.

"Mac, you're exhausted. You should go take a nap." Jack suggested. Mac looked at Mama about to protest.

"Jack's right Angus, go ahead on up. You're room's just like you left it." Mac nodded and offered a small smile at them. He trudged up the stairs as if he weighed a ton.

"I hate seeing him like this." Mama said softly. Her gaze shifted to Jack, "You look a little threadbare too." Jack's eyes widened. Mama chuckled and waved a hand.

"Don't even bother with the whole Thinktank nonsense. I can believe the others doing that, but you...you've been to war. I can tell my Jessie had the same look when he came back from 'Nam." Jack let out a breath and wiped his eyes.

"You know your stuff." Jack admitted.

"I should. You just got back from some shit, huh?" Jack frowned his jaw clenching.

"Yeah, it was rough. I've been gone close to three months. I come back and…" Jack waved his hand vaguely towards the stairs. He looked directly into Mama's eyes.

"I don't know what to do, Mama. I've never seen him so-"

"Lost?"

"Yeah." Mama pushed her cup away.

"I wish I could say I haven't, but I have. That boy...no one should go through what he's been through."

"Yeah."

"His folks place was two blocks over. We probably wouldn't ever have crossed paths if his Mother hadn't died."

"Really? He never talks about her."

"He probably doesn't remember much, he was so little. It was a car accident. He was...shoot, must have been about four, maybe five. Jesse, my oldest boy, always took his brothers around to their house because they had the coolest set up and best candy." Jack smiled. Thinking of the combined intellect of the entire house, he bet they did. He couldn't quite picture Oversight getting in on the fun though. As if reading his mind, Mama laughed.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. James was a cold one. He wasn't always that way. The few times I saw them together, he doted on that wife of his...and Angus. It didn't really change until that Halloween. A drunk driver forced her off the road into a tree. We were just coming around. Jesse senior, my husband, was the first one there helping her. The police, fire and rescue, ambulances...the whole shebang. It was big news in Mission City, we didn't get a lot of that sort of thing back then. Jesse Sr. went over to see the MacGyver's a couple days later. He said that they were both stiff as boards, kind of standoffish and cold. Angus reached out to his father and his father pushed him away...literally."

"Son of a bitch, sorry Mama." Mama Bozer chuckled and put a warm paw on Jack's hands.

"I know just how you feel. Jesse Jr. and Wilt went over to check on Angus, next thing I know they are running around like the Musketeers." Mama smiled a fond look on her face. Jack sipped his coffee.

"Is Jesse outside? I don't think I've ever heard either of them speak about him before." Jack regretted asking as soon as he saw the stricken look on Mama's face, "You don't have to tell me."

"No, honey, it's ok. It's kind of nice to talk about my boy. He was the light of his father's eyes."

"Was?"

"Yeah. I have to say that was the worst day of my life. A mother should never have to bury her child. Especially so young. He was only ten."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too. My husband insisted on keeping a gun in the house for protection. I hated it, but it helped ease his anxiety some. PTSD you know, although I don't think they knew much about it back then. He kept it locked in a safe. You know how kids are drawn to the one thing you want to keep them away from." Jack nodded. Mama stood up and picked up the mugs. She set them in the sink then returned. She stood looking out the window at her bustling family for a long time. Jack waited silently.

"I know it destroyed Wilt. I'm not sure how bad it hurt Angus."

"What do you mean?"

"Somehow they got into the safe and got the gun out. They were playing around and…" Mama rubbed her eyes, "I heard the call. Poor Wilt was off his head. He told me later that Mac had opened the safe. After it...Mac was calm as a cucumber doing first aid and telling Wilt to call 911. When the paramedics got here, Mac was still doing CPR and had to be pulled off Jesse's body." Jack ducked his head.

"Oh, God." He mumbled. Was that why Mac hated guns? He looked at Mama, "He never told me any of that."

"No, he wouldn't. Wilt and he became best friends after that. Angus was over here all the time, helping Wilt with school work, having sleepovers. I remember one night Wilt was having nightmares. I go running in there and Mac already has my boy up and crying in his arms."

"He's an amazing person."

"That he is. They started building that tree house up the hill."

"The Lab." Mama laughed.

"Yeah, they were hooligans, but they were intellectual about it. Most of the trouble they got into had to do something with school and learning."

"Like the Incident." Mama's eyes narrowed.

"We do not talk about that in this house, ever." Jack nodded. Like Cairo, got it. They were quiet a long minute.

"Jesse took a liking to Angus. He was into cars and building things. Mac would spend most of his time out in the garage with Jesse while Wilt would hang out in here inventing new things to feed them when they came in covered with grease." Mama sat back down.

"Jesse would always take Mac home. Wilt only slept over there a couple of times. It was a cold house. A cold house seething with anger, you know? Young Angus would try to get his Dad's attention any way he could. You know he burnt down their garage when he was eight?" Jack laughed.

"Well, somethings never change."

"James pulled away or...well, he had quite a temper." Jack felt his blood freeze. His hands balled into fists.

"He hurt Mac?" Mama looked surprised at the soft deadly tone in Jack's voice.

"There are a lot of ways of hurting someone, Jack." Mama said. Jack nodded, "But yeah he knocked Angus around sometimes. Not enough to leave a mark, but if he did that when someone was there…"

"How bad was it when no one was around."

"We thought things were looking up, then came that stupid party."

"Where his father left?"

"Yeah, man if I could have wrapped my hands around his skinny neck I would have throttled that man. How could you leave a twelve year old like that? Not even a word. I don't know how he ever wormed his way back into that boy's life. Angus's heart is too big for his own good, I swear."

"I hear ya, but turns out he never went away." Mama froze her mouth hanging open.

"What?"

"Yeah, he watched Mac his entire life, he even put us together in Afghanistan." Mama leaned back. Jack squirmed at the glint of barely contained rage in her eyes. She moved her mouth a few times before she spoke.

"That might be the only good thing that heartless bastard did. You mean he sat through the whole thing with Angus's grandfather?" It was Jack's turn to look surprised.

"Grandfather? I know he died when Mac was in MIT-"

"He did, but things got bad long before that. Why do you think he moved in with us?"

"He never said."

"He was about fourteen when his Grandpa was taken to the home. Cancer... just like his dad. He took care of the man until he was well enough to go home. A fourteen year old boy taking all that on by himself. He was about to graduate high school and had a full ride to MIT. Lord, that boy's a smart one."

"He's a genius."

"You know it. A lot of people throw that word around, but Angus...he's the real deal. Maybe that's why he and Wilt worked so well together. Wilt would always be able to get into Angus and drag him out of that wall he holds everything behind." The older woman cocked her head," Something I think you do now." Jack rubbed his forehead.

"I try, Mama-" Mama reached over and took his hands in hers.

"No, Jack, you do. I've seen it. The last time Angus was here he was so much happier than I'd seen him in years. I think you and Wilt are all that keeps him from driving off the cliff."

"I think I let the wheel slip on this one."

"You were gone and he was curling in wasn't he?"

"Yeah." Jack stared at his hands. He looked up at the woman tears in his eyes, "What if I lose him this time?"

"Oh, honey. Don't...that'll never happen and you know why?" Jack shook his head, "Because we won't let it, right?" Jack grinned and squeezed her hands.

"You are a national treasure." He said. Mama let out a loud laugh.

"You Southern silver tongued liar."

"Mama?" Jack said with exaggerated innocence. Bozer came stomping in trailed by a boy Jack guessed was around ten. Bozer stopped and narrowed his eyes.

"What's going on in here?"

"This young sexy boy is flirting with me." Mama said. Jack grinned. Bozer's eyes almost popped out of his head. He looked at Jack horrified.

"Oh. Hell. No!" Jack laughed.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Me and mini-me here were looking for Mac."

"He's resting." Bozer's face lost its happiness.

"That's probably a good thing." The boy started whining and pushed Bozer toward the door.

"Uncle Wilt-"

"Alright, little man. Uncle Mac's asleep, let's go back to playing. I don't want any trouble from you two." Bozer said pointing at Jack. Jack shrugged. Bozer looked to the sky and silently mouthed a prayer. Bozer turned to go outside.

"And Wilt?"

"Yeah?"

"None of that Red Rover business." Bozer rolled his eyes and disappeared outside. Jack raised a questioning eyebrow. Mama pointed to a picture hanging near the door leading to the living room. It showed a young Bozer beside a young Mac both sporting matching casts. One had "Mac" written on it the other "Bozer." Jack laughed.

"That's a shame, that was how I learned to do a closeline." Mama huffed.

"Boys."

"Men." Jack groused good naturedly.

"Men are boys in bigger packaging."

"True." Jack conceded.

"And a heap more trouble."

"Also true."


	4. Chapter 4

Mac stopped at the top of the second flight of stairs and leaned against the bannister. He closed his eyes. His chest felt tight. He took a deeper breath and pushed himself forward. The top floor of the Bozer home was actually a renovated attic. Mac smiled as he ran his hand along the familiar wallpaper. It was antique colored with all manner of science instruments and symbols on it. While yellowed, it had the same feel and smell it did when he'd helped Boze's dad put it up. There were four rooms up here. A bathroom, a room that used to be Jesse Sr.'s workshop. Since he died, Mac thought it was either used for storage or Mama used it as a sewing room. He hadn't been up here in years.

His room was to the right, Bozer's old room was to the left. When he'd first moved in, all of the Bozer's lived at home. Five boys, three girls, Mama, Jessie. Sr, and now Mac. Mac had been happy to live on the floor beside Bozer and his brother Jessie's bunk beds. He'd always figured it wasn't going to last that long anyway. Mac sighed. His dad was going to come back, his grandfather was going to get better and come home...the things he told himself.

Mac flicked a switch. There was a soft whine and he could feel the air brush his hair. In seconds the hall was full of cool, fresh air. He'd designed the air conditioning system himself before he left for MIT. It had been part of his application project, plus he'd wanted to leave the Bozer's with something they could use.

They treated him just like one of their own kids. Mac didn't think Mama had any idea of the debt he owed her. He clicked on the door and stepped into the room Mama insisted was his even if he hadn't slept in it for more than a decade. Mac smiled. It had changed, but not as much as Mac thought it would have.

He ran his hand along the soft fluffy quilt Bozer's Aunt had made for him when he graduated from High School. The dresser was empty waiting for clothes he hadn't brought. The workbench he'd made for the room was covered with dusty boxes. Mac chuckled as he swept the dust off and coughed.

Nightmares were hardly a new thing for him. To help him on the long endless nights where he fretted and became sick with anxiety, the Bozers had set up projects for him to work on if he wanted to. Soon there was always a pile of broken toys, coffee makers, video games, and now Mama's sewing machine. Mac shrugged out of his leather coat and tossed it on the bed. He rolled up his sleeves and crossed to the window.

The roof had a steep slope to it, Mac had put in a giant skylight that he and Boze had spent many nights looking through with his telescope. Mac leaned forward. He stretched until he finally was able to crack it open. A cool whiff of air and birdsong filled the room. Mac chuckled. It had been a lot harder to open when he was a kid. Mac sat on the bed and bounced. It squeaked in all the right places. Mac laid back and stared at the dirty blue sky above his head.

Clouds were moving in, dark glowing wisps of a storm. Mac frowned. He couldn't remember if it was supposed to rain or not. This time of year the vineries up in the hills would need the water. This year had been particularly dry. Mac folded his hands behind his head. Again he felt that weird disconnect. The memories were with him in the room, but were like peeling parchment. He could remember remembering them as a kid. Did that even make sense? Mac yawned and decided he was hurting his head.

He closed his eyes and focused on the soft swish of trees and birds outside. He could hear the peels of life from the back yard and the soft murmur of voices downstairs. He knew Jack and Mama were talking about him. What to do with him, how to fix him, more like. Mac wished they could. He wished he could fix...Hell, he wasn't even sure what exactly was the problem.

Mac yawned and coughed. He ran a hand over his chest and winced. His chest felt tight, congested. He rolled onto his side wincing as his shoulder under his pillow ached. Everything ached. Mac let out a deep breath trying to will the stress out of his body. Mac rolled onto his back and growled. He covered his face with a bent arm.

_ "Dad, we need to talk about this when I get back." His father looked like a dried crust of bread. His eyes made into obsidian beads by the sinking pallor of his skin. He smiled. _

_ "We will, son." Mac held onto his hand. It was a gnarled claw, the knuckles swollen. It was the hand of a hundred year old, not his father. Mac didn't want to let go. James laughed and patted the back of Mac's hand._

_ "This mission isn't going to do itself, Angus."_

_ "You know what, Dad? It's only a handoff, Jack and the others can do it-"_

_ "Son! I'm fine, get it done. I'll be here when you get back." His voice had been very small, he'd been a child when he met his Dad's eyes and asked,_

_ "Promise?" James smiled and laughed. He held out a weak arm. Mac bent and managed a sloppy one armed hug. He could feel his father's ribs under his chest, feel the paper rasp as the older man took in a deep breath, smelling him. Mac turned away coughing. His father smelled like the hospital. The burnt electrical cottony smell of Chemo, puke, and death. Mac wondered what his father smelled from him. Mac stared at his boots as he ran his hand through his hair, embarrassed but waiting for his father to answer him. _

_ "I'll be here when you get back…." James had coughed, gasped in air. Mac had felt alarm flare and turned back to him. He knew, damn if he didn't know. James smiled, "I promise, son." _

Mac opened his eyes and sat up. He leaned forward and rubbed his neck. Was it really so surprising his Dad lied to him? Mac cleared his throat. He felt like it was clogged with dust. He stood and winced. Pain flared behind his eyes. He paced, or tried to. The room was small. Too small.

Mac turned to leave. He heard the clink of dishes and silverware. The voices and movement...dinner. Mac glanced at his watch surprised. He glanced through the giant sky light. The sky was a dark pewter. Dirty circles marked the plopping of rain drops. Mac watched the dim light through the lace of the leaves.

The chair scraped as Mac dragged it over. With practised ease, he flipped open the window and pulled himself out onto the roof. It wasn't too slippery yet. Mac closed the window behind him and sat on the eaves. He could see the entire cul de sac spread out below him. The valley shaped neighborhood looked like an ocean of leaves with roofs floating among the green.

Mac twitched as a large drop landed in the middle of his shoulders. He shivered. It was cooling off. He could feel the heavy air almost snap with electricity. It was going to be a big storm. Mac's hair stood on end. The ozone was heavy. Mac leaned his head in his arms on his knees. He was so tired, and sore, and...Mac sighed.

No fighting it. He admitted. He turned and faced down the valley. He could just barely make out the chimney. It was inevitable. Mac sighed. Might as well get it over with, before the others came looking for him. He couldn't handle them right now. And dinner? Mac's stomach growled, but he felt sick. Mac belly walked to the edge of the roof then shimmied down to the garage overhang. He cat footed to the edge then jumped for a tree. He almost overshot it. Mac clutched the trunk his heart pounding. It had been a lot easier to do when he was ten years old.

Mac crawled down then jumped to the ground. He tugged his jacket down and straightened the cuffs of his jacket. He ambled down the street. He felt like he'd been humping his pack all day in the Sandbox.

Mac sighed and stretched his shoulders. His joints cracked and popped but the tightness didn't ease. Mac broke into a jog. He had gone two blocks when he reached the corner. Mac's feet decided to slow down no matter how much he ordered them to keep going.

"This is so stupid!" Mac scolded himself. His voice echoed loudly in the growing dark. The rain had stumbled into a steady rhythm. He pulled his leather jacket tighter. The chill he felt had nothing to do with the weather. He rubbed his face.

"Dammit." He growled. Fine. Mac picked his way through the weeds to a moss-colored stump off the road. Mac knelt beside it's jagged edge and ran his hand along the old slimy wood. He stared at the lichen that had grown over it in the past twenty years, slowly eating it. Mac had never been a shining star of biology, but shouldn't it be gone by now? Mac rubbed his face.

"I'm talking to a stump." He laughed. Well, ok. The only talking he did was in his head, but still the point stands. Jack would be telling him to talk to his mother. Mac shook his head and wiped his hands on his jeans as he climbed back onto the tar and continued down the road without looking back.

Jack was superstitious. His mother was no more there than she was at home baking. Mac closed his eyes and flinched in pain as a flash of his mother blending his favorite muffins-lemon and poppy seed. _Here, Angus, want a taste._ Mac could taste the gooey goodness of batter as he licked the bowl. _She laughed and dabbed his nose with a daub on his nose. He giggled as she leaned forward to lick it off. "Maybe I'll cook you too!" "Nooo, Mommy!" _Mac sniffed and broke into a jog again.

It was one of the few memories he had of his mother. A familiar fist jammed into his chest. He broke into a full run. When would he ever be able to run fast enough to exorcise the pain? Burn it out? Mac turned down the street and ran another block before he slowed. He bent over gasping. His chest hurt and there was a definite wheeze when he sucked in air. Mac leaned back and stretched. Rain slapped into his face. Mac took a deep breath and shivered. It felt good. He swiped his hair back and continued down the road at a leisurely stroll catching his breath.

He stopped by the mailbox. He ran his fingers along the rusted letters, half were missing. Mac frowned. He'd never thought about it before, did his father still own the house? After he moved in with his grandfather, they'd never come back here. Mac slowed his pace. Had his father ever come back here? Mac scoffed. That would be just like his dad, wouldn't it? See Mac, no visit the house? Sure. Mac rolled his eyes and sluiced water off his face.

If his father owned the house what was he going to do with it? Mac thought about the house his father lived in as Oversight. Was it Mac's now? Mac coughed and rubbed his nose. How long had James lived there? The whole time? What else did the man own? Mac paused in midstep. Did his father have a girlfriend? Mac shook his head and crossed his arms. He shivered, but felt hot and sweaty. There was so much he didn't know about the man. Had there been anyone since Mom? Mac couldn't see it, but then again he never thought his father would sit back and watch him almost die every week either. Mac stopped, turned and looked up.

A single street light flickered over the driveway. The lawn was overgrown, but not as much as it should have been. It was maintained, not well, but enough to look habitable. Mac shoved aside the gait surprised it didn't squeak. He paused benting to feel the three sets of handprints. He smiled and coughed as rain ran into his mouth. He shrugged rain off his shoulders. The spare key was where it always was. He dried it on his pants. It was rusted. It took a long time to get the door tumblers to work.

Mac stepped inside and shivered. He reached out and clicked the switch. No electricity. Mac was surprised at the disappointment he felt.

What? Had he thought he could walk in the door and find everything somehow magically like it was when he'd last left? Mac frowned. When was the last time he'd been here? Mac shook his head wincing at sparks flaring behind his eyes. Damn his headache was back.

"What am I doing here?" His voice seemed to echo across the emptiness of the room. Mac left the door open and stepped into the sunroom. He found a flashlight where his father always kept it. He wasn't surprised to find it wouldn't work. Working in darkness, he cracked it open and cleaned off the battery and prongs. He slid it back together and tapped it. Mac smiled as it blinked into life. He shivered and walked into the house.

It was eerie. Mac wasn't sure what he expected, but this wasn't it. He coughed. The furniture was the same, exactly the same. He ran a hand over a coarse doily hanging over the back of a coarse sofa. Mac vaguely remembered his grandmother or somebody had made that for his parents as a wedding present. Mac coughed. His chest felt tight and it was getting cold. He jumped at a loud boom of thunder.

Mac wandered through the house. As he walked through the dark rooms, he felt like he was walking through his own head. He ran his hand along the dresser in his parent's room. The bed was made. Other than the layer of dust on the covers, it waited for their return. Mac sat on his mother's side and rubbed the pillow.

_MOOOMMYYYYY! Angus screeched and tore across the room landing on his mother who jumped. She stared at him a long second before breaking into laughter and rolling over towards him. She tickled him until he was red and couldn't breathe…_

Mac turned away. The mirror loomed with his shadow. Mac frowned. For a second, he saw his father. Mac gritted his teeth and stormed out of the room. He stomped down the hall to the kitchen. He hung his head.

_Angus walked into the room slowly. His mother still wasn't home. His father sat slouched on the side of their bed staring at the pillow where his Mommy's head should be._

_ "Daddy?" James turned and sniffed. Angus stared at him wide mouthed. His father had been crying. He'd never seen his father cry. James wiped his face and forced a smile._

_ "Hey, Angus. What's wrong, buddy?" _

_ "Where's Mommy?" James reached out and pulled Angus into a tight hug._

_ "I know, kiddo. I know." _

Mac sniffed and shook his head. He didn't understand. Maybe if his Dad had just told him things would have been different? Maybe if Mac had been-what? Quieter? NIcer? Less angry? Mac strolled into the kitchen. He smiled running his hands over the waffle oven. No one but his mother ever used it. He closed the hinged lid and fingered the cord. Mac could still smell them. Bozer's were good, fantastic-but his mom put something special in hers. He smiled and jumped when a loud boom of thunder rattled the house.

Mac shook his head. What the hell was he doing here? Mac sniffed and scanned the kitchen, still as clean as it had been when she'd left it. Mac leaned on the counter and let out a half wail/ half sob. He pounded on the counter. It hurt too much. Mac tried to take in a deep breath but his chest tightened against the motion. He lurched back holding his head with both hands. It was too much, too…

Mac whirled and moved to go back the way he'd come. He paused beside the door to his father's study. He stared into the darkness. He felt as if there were a cold wall between him and the inside of the room. Mac snorted. That was hardly new. He squared his shoulders and stepped into the room aiming the flash's light around as he walked.

Unlike his mother, his father was scattered. Mac felt a heavy stone in his chest. Like him. James' study was filled from floor to ceiling with half done projects, papers...Mac bit his lip to hold back a scream. He crossed to the large desk. It was a tiny port of order in a whirl of chaos. Mac frowned. In the center of the blotter was a picture in a frame facing down. Mac's hand shook as he turned it over and glanced at it. Mac smiled and ran a finger across the glass.

His father looked so young, so happy. And his mom. Mac bent forward curling as if he'd been stabbed. He was a toddler. His father was holding him, but he was reaching over one hand pulling his mother's blond hair. She leaned back laughing. Mac's lip trembled as a tear hit the back of his hand. He stared at it and slowly crumpled sobbing. Mac held his head in his palm as he heaved with body writhing sobs.

The pain overtook him in waves.

_James sat at his desk and stared at a picture in his hands. Angus paused at the door confused. He'd heard his father who was he talking to? Daddy? Daddy, you ok? Angus stumbled in clutching his blue fuzzy blanket tight. James sniffed and put the picture down. The man wiped his face. Yeah, buddy? _Maybe if he'd been able to comfort his father better? Maybe if he had more compassion for the man?

_Daddy, where's mommy? I'm hungry._

_ I'll make some grilled cheese. James stood up. Angus jumped back, afraid. He wasn't sure when he'd become afraid of his Dad._

_ NO! I want Mommy! Where's Mommy? MOMMY! James' face pinkened. He stalked across the room grabbed Angus by his arm. He lifted him by it, hauled him to his room, and threw him on the bed. Angus started wailing._

_ MOMMY! I WANT MOMMY!_

_ Angus, shut up! _His father had roared, his voice echoed across the house, rattled the windows. Mirroring the fury of his memory, lightning flashed and thunder boomed. Mac jumped and sucked in air. His chest hurt.

_Daddy?_

_ Angus! I am sick of you wailing and carrying on! Go to bed. _

_ But Daddy…_ James had turned and slammed the door. His bedroom had been cold and dark...and scary...Mac sniffed and scrubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. It wouldn't be the last night he cried himself to sleep alone, terrified of the darkness around him. But it had been the first. Mac nimbly pulled the frame apart. He pulled out the picture. His hands still shook as he turned it over. _Everything I love_. Mac frowned. He didn't recognize the handwriting. He ran his thumb over it. It was too neat and loopy to be his father's. Was it his mother's? Mac carefully folded the picture and stowed it in an inner pocket of his jacket. He shook water off his leather coat.

He realized it was getting colder out. He glanced out the window. It was well past dark. Crap! Jack and the others must be going nuts! Mac stood up and had to lean on the desk. Everything spun around him. His chest hurt, hell everything hurt. Mac took easy breaths until everything settled back into rhythm.

Mac shuffled to the door. He paused looking down. He was ankle deep in crinkled papers. Mac frowned and knelt. What was his father working on that failed so many tries? He reached for one and unfurled it. _Dear Angus, I got your letter… Dear Son...Hey buddy….Angus, this is your father…_ Mac stood up and stared at the floor. There had to be over a hundred different tries. Had he been so hard to write too? Mac felt tears dribble from his eyes. He shook his head and kicked through the pile of forgotten attempts. Mac stared at his feet as he moved through the silent empty house toward the door. His arms curled across his chest. He put the flashlight back where he'd found it and stepped outside. He closed the door without locking it and started walking.

The storm had built into a raging beast. He was drowned in an instant. He could barely make out the street in front of him as he headed toward the Bozer's home. Mac was a little surprised the others hadn't gone out looking for him. He shuddered. His joints hurt and he was so cold...Mac coughed and broke into a jog. He was blinded by a flash of light and slipped in leaves along the road. Mac yelped in surprise as he slid to his knees. Pain stabbed through his ankle and his knee was torn by gravel. He plopped on his ass in the wet mud and studied it. He blinked in the brightness of the lightening and squinted against the rain. He only got a glimpse of blood before he blinked. The thunder rattled his head. He leaned down. Yup, he'd twisted his ankle. Fantastic. Mac leaned his arms over his knees and ducked his head. Rain ran down his bangs as if he was in a shower. A cold, uncomfortable shower. Mac spit out water and took in a wheezy breath. He shrugged his shoulders, but a steady stream ran down his collar.

Mac groaned and forced himself to his feet, well foot. Mac gritted his teeth as he hopped on the highway. A knife burned through his heel into his calf. Mac could feel hot tears mix with the cold sheen of rain coating his face. His knee throbbed. Mac slipped and fell twice as he struggled home. He sprawled on the side of the road and curled up gasping. He lapped up some of the rainwater then coughed. He closed his eyes. He knew he had to keep moving or he'd be stuck here until the storm passed. Mac sighed and coughed as water ran down his nose and the back of his throat. He pushed up to his hands and froze suddenly bathed in light.

Mac sat back and put a hand up between him and the headlights.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Mac's shoulders slumped in relief. Jack. He coughed and shivered. Jack's boots splashed in the rain as the man came closer. He knelt beside Mac.

"Hey, bud, you ok?" Mac raised an eyebrow. Jack grinned back at him, "Ok, stupid question. C'mon, it's too cold out here to be layin' around." Jack's hands were warm as they gently eased around Mac and helped him to his feet. Mac cried out in pain and caught himself on Jack's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Jack ducked under Mac's shoulder. Mac gritted his teeth and hopped onto his other foot, "Ankle?" Mac nodded.

"What's going on? He ok?" Bozer leaned out the driver's side door.

"We're fine." Mac yelled. His voice was hoarse and he broke into a long chest-tearing roll of wet coughs.

"That's not fine." Bozer said as he crossed to the two men. He and Jack managed to wrangle Mac into the back seat. Mac curled up shivering. Jack slid in beside him. Bozer climbed into the driver's seat and they headed back to Mama's house. Mac coughed. He closed his eyes. His chest hurt. Familiar calloused hands brushed his soaked hair back. Mac leaned into the touch, trying to get warm. Jack glanced at Bozer and slid out of his coat. He laid it across Mac. Mac reached out and wrapped his cold hand in the loose bottom of Jack's shirt. The blonde curled toward the man his body shaking. It took Jack a long minute to realize Mac was crying.

"Aw...kid." Jack gently lifted Mac and leaned the younger man against him. Mac wrapped his arms around Jack, planted his forehead deep into Jack's collar bone and gave in to his sobs. Jack closed his eyes and pulled Mac closer. He could feel how cold the kid was. He palmed Mac's head and gently rocked him. Jack glanced at Bozer over Mac's shoulder. Bozer nodded. Finally.


	5. Chapter 5

An explosion of thunder rattled the car and jolted Mac back to reality. He pushed Jack away and almost leapt to the opposite side of the car. Mac winced at the blades of pain stabbing through his ankle and calf. Mac crossed his arms. He looked out at the wet black night and sniffed. He rubbed his face dry with the heel of his hands. His heart raced and he could feel a tightness in his chest that had nothing to do with his growing cold, or whatever. He sniffed. He could feel Jack's eyes studying him.

"Sorry." Mac murmured.

"For what?" Mac watched the familiar neighborhood slowly scrape by. The tear trails of rain warped the houses into alien fun house mirror shells of homes, dark with night. Bozer hunched over the wheel driving slower. Mac hoped it was because of the storm. Mac flinched at Jack's hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off knowing it wouldn't take much for him to lose it again.

"Mac." Jack's voice had a heavy note of annoyance. Mac leaned his elbow on the door and held his forehead in his palm. He was so tired. Everything took too much energy, "You have to grieve, kiddo." Jack said. Mac could feel the older man's compassion. Mac had no idea why, but he felt unworthy of the man's care and concern. _I already made him leave once. _Mac coughed around the knot in his throat. Rationally he knew how messed up it was, but the thought stuck in his head like a burr. Mac closed his eyes. His stomach felt queasy and his ankle was a red flare of pain over the general ache of everything else. Mac couldn't shake the chill that clung to him. He pushed his wet hair back. He stiffened his spine and smoothed his face.

"Why did you come looking for me?" Mac asked. His voice was subdued despite the forced cheerfulness he added into it. He glanced at Jack who leaned back. The older man's face was half in shadow. Mac eased back mirroring the older man's stance.

"You left without saying a word." Bozer chided glancing at Mac through the rearview mirror. Mac nodded and pulled his jacket tighter. He could feel himself shiver. He glanced over at Jack. All he could see was Jack's pursed lips. Mac absently picked at the bloody tear in his jean's knee. He didn't recognize the look on his partner's face. _Are we even still partners? _Mac sneezed and wiped his nose with his damp sleeve.

Bozer slowed the car. Mac looked up surprised to see they were pulling up to the Bozer homestead. Mac frowned. The drive normally took less than five minutes but he felt they'd been driving for hours. Bozer pulled into the drive and turned off the lights. He kept the engine going and turned up the heat. He half turned to face the two men in the back seat.

"I'm gonna tell Mama everything's ok. You take as long as you need." Bozer said this to Jack. He shot Mac a long look and smiled, "And no I am not going to hide how sick you are." Mac made a sour look.

"I'm not sick."

"Oh yeah you are, I better go get the Remedy ready. You are getting the full Mama treatment, I can tell you that!" Mac's mouth hung open. Before he could protest, Bozer was out the door and running to the front door his jacket shrugged over his head. Mac leaned back and laid his head on the back of the seat.

"I don't suppose we could just leave." Mac said with a sniff and small cough.

"The Remedy?" Mac grimaced and shot Jack a sideways look. The older man had an amused look on his face.

"I have trouble with cold medicines."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, Mama did a bunch of research and worked with my dad to come up with this nasty green herbal stuff to use instead. It's disgusting. Tastes like mold and rotten eggs." Jack wrinkled his nose in sympathy.

"Does it work?" Mac shrugged one shoulder.

"Depends on who you ask."

"What do you say?" Mac closed his eyes.

"I think it knocks me off my ass."

"So it does work." Mac opened one eye to glare at Jack.

"You don't have to sound so gleeful."

"I'm not gleeful, I'm relieved. I've been trying to find medicine that works on you forever." Mac shook his head and turned to stare out the window. He watched the lightning flash across the sky. If he didn't feel so bad, he would love to go to his room and watch the storm through the giant skylight.

_Angus was ten when he build a telescope. He and Bozer whiled away hours looking at planets, stars and other cool things. Mac remembered watching the Hale- Bopp comet. It was the brightest thing in the sky for 18 months. Angus and Wilt couldn't get enough of it. One night Mac had snuck out and they watched it long past curfew. Mac figured it didn't matter because his dad was never home anyway. He walked home with his telescope under his arm. In his head, he was thinking of the angle of the glass in the narrow tube. He thought if he changed it by two degrees he could increase the clarity...WHAK. Mac fell to the floor and dropped his telescope. He held his nose surprised to find blood spurting from it. He looked up breathing fast; his heart pounded with fear._

_ His father towered over him, his eyes wild. His own face was covered with bruises and scrapes. Mac never understood how an adult like his father could be so accident prone. It was like the man tripped and fell every time he come home. Mac absently wondered if that was the only reason he ever came home. _

_ "Da-"_

_ "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Mac shrank back. He'd never seen his dad so angry._

_ "Wilt and I were-"_

_ "You can't see that boy anymore!" Mac felt his gut churn. Wilt was his only friend._

_ "Dad, you can-" Mac didn't see the fist. He slapped against the tile. His Dad was going to kill him! Mac backed away terrified. Tears ran down his face. The elder MacGyver stalked over him. Angus thought he looked like he was going to explode. James clenched his hands into fists. Mac scurried under the kitchen table and hid behind the chairs. _

_ "Get out here, Angus! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Mac couldn't pull any concern out of the cloud of rage. Angus let out an animal's trapped wail and curled into a ball unable to stop crying. _

_ "Angus-" James trailed off and leaned against the table. Angus shook with fear as the man shuffled a chair aside and crouched to his level. James studied him for a long minute. The redness in his face seeped away. He plopped on his butt and rubbed his face with his hands. _

_ "Aw, shit. I'm sorry, son. You scared me." Mac's wide eyes stared at the man. He didn't dare move. James saw his son's fear and shook his head, "Angus, I've had a really-bad day. I wish I could tell you...I thought you were taken by-aw, shit, son. I'm sorry." The pair stared at each other a long time. Like always they didn't know the words to bridge the distance between them. Mac sniffed and looked away. James finally slid back. His hand bumped the telescope. He smiled and lifted it. He turned it in his hands and nodded._

_ "Not bad, Angus." He glanced through the lens._

_ "You know if you change the angle-"_

_ "Two degrees." James stopped and stared at Angus marvelling at his ten-year old son._

_ "I would probably go three and bend the lens so you get better refraction. I can show you if you like?" Angus swallowed. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to snuggle his father, to watch Hale-Bopp with him, but he couldn't move. His nose hurt and moved under his touch. Angus wondered if it was broken. James watched him a long time. He nodded and stood up. A moan of pain escaped and he held his middle as he stood. Angus wanted to run to him, see if he was ok, but couldn't move. James shuffled away into his office and shut the door. _

Mac jumped at Jack's touch. Jack had moved closer and eyed Mac, his kind eyes missing nothing. Mac coughed and absently brushed at wetness on his cheeks. Mac huffed and looked out the window. The car was full of tension. Mac realized Jack had been speaking to him, or trying to.

"Sorry, got lost in my head a little." Mac offered. Jack sat back with a relieved sigh.

"Yeah, I noticed. What were you thinking about?"

"My dad, of course." Jack was surprised Mac admitted it. Mac watched the tears of the storm run down the window. Jack waited. Mac looked at him uneasy. Mac's shoulders slumped.

"I keep remembering-"

"Remembering what?" Mac rubbed his face.

"Things, it doesn't matter." Jack stopped Mac from opening his door with a firm grip on his arm. He tugged Mac back. Mac glanced over his shoulder. Jack could see the blonde argue with himself. Jack waited. Mac finally slumped back. He took in a deep breath then broke out into a long stream of moist coughing. Jack fought to keep his hand from brushing Mac's forehead to check for a fever. Mac looked like shit. His cough had a moisture to it Jack didn't like at all. Mac turned away.

"My dad...he was a complicated formula I never could solve." Mac admitted. His voice was thick with sadness. He picked at his bloody knee. Jack fought to not slap the kid's hand. He knew Mac would talk easier if he was distracted. Jack's patience was rewarded as Mac told him about the night with the telescope. Jack's jaw clenched and he leaned forward sliding his hands under his thighs. Mac didn't need to see that Jack was ready to dig up James MacGyver and beat him to death all over again. Mac didn't notice. He became obsessed with working a long string tipped with blood between his nimble fingers.

"It was always like that." Mac mused.

"Him hitting you?" Mac looked up surprised. He'd forgotten how deadly Jack's voice could be. Mac smiled and shook his head.

"No...well, ok there was more of that than there should have been, but the distance between us. I would hurt him, he would hurt me and we never knew how to apologize or forgive. " Jack leaned forward.

"There should have been no hitting." Mac offered Jack a shy smile.

"I know, but I get it-"

"I don't." Mac sneezed.

"I know, Jack, but I wasn't exactly innocent. The things I said to my dad-" Tears flooded Mac's eyes, "I always hoped we'd have time to clear the air, let it go. Now we never will." Jack's heart broke at the soft voice. He could hear that scared 10 year old confused and hurting. Mac jumped when Jack laid his hand on the kid's shoulder.

"Nothing you did justified what he did." Mac nodded. He returned to pulling another string from his torn Jeans.

"I know...but I think back...he was probably back from a mission, a bad one. When he didn't find me home-"

"He freaked out." Jack huffed. He rubbed his own face. Mac nodded and looked up at Jack meeting the older man's gaze.

"What if it had been me? What if he'd tangled with someone like Murdoc? I-"

"Would have done nothing to hurt a child." Mac didn't look convinced. Jack smiled and squeezed his shoulder, "You aren't your father, Mac. No matter how scared or hurt you are you couldn't lash out." Mac's face emptied of all emotion as he studied Jack.

"Don't I?" He said softly. Jack frowned. Before he could say anything, Mac looked away and continued in a harsh whisper. "What do you call shutting everyone out especially when they only want to help." Jack opened his mouth to answer. Mac slid out of the car before the older man could react. Son of a bitch. Jack took a second to turn off the car and jumped out into the cold rain. Mac had only gotten a couple of steps. He stood on one foot, his face pale with pain. Jack wondered if he'd done more than just twist his ankle. Jack crossed to the kid and held out a hand. Mac stared at him a long minute before his shoulders slumped and he let Jack duck under his shoulder to help him inside.

Mac shook beside him. Jack frowned. He wasn't sure if it was from the cold wet or if Mac was crying again. He pulled Mac closer trying to offer support no matter which one was the case. Mac groaned as he hopped up a stair. Jack held him up. Mac's breathing wheezed with effort. His breaths were fast and audible by the time they reached the top of the short staircase. The door opened and Riley held the door for the pair to stagger into the house.

"Oh my lord, child, what the hell have you done now?" Mama's voice was loud with worry and annoyance in equal parts. Mac blinked through the water running down his face. He shoved his wet mop of hair away from his face. He opened his mouth to reassure the woman he was alright, but a cry of pain came out when he ran into the couch with his sore foot. Shards of pain ran up his leg and sparklers danced before his eyes.

"Oh, my bad, sorry dude." Jack mumbled as he guided Mac away from the furniture. Mac grunted, not quite able to speak through the throbbing flames running up and down his leg.

"You are like the blind leading the blind." Riley said as she ducked under Mac's other side. Mac snorted and broke into a long string of wet coughs. A warm hand brushed his forehead. Mac ducked back about to chide Jack. He swallowed it when he realized the hand was warm and motherly without calluses.

"You are burning up. Take him into Hetty's old room." Riley glanced at Bozer.

"My youngest sister, she's staying with the kid's tonight."

"They didn't have to leave." Mac's hoarse voice creaked with guilt.

"You sound terrible." Riley said.

"It's just a cold." Mac grumbled. He was so tired he ached everywhere.

"They decided they didn't want all your germs getting them sick, and no, it is not a cold, Angus. Especially with that cough. Wilt! Where is my remedy?" Mama walked into a small bedroom on the ground floor and flipped the covers back.

"I'm not taking that." Mac whined as he gratefully sank into the mattress. Mama clicked her tongue and stood over Mac with her hands on her hips. Mac shivered and looked down at his feet. He could help but feel like he was about to get dressed down for exploding one of the woman's appliances-again.

"We'll see about that." Jack growled before Mama could open her mouth. She shot Jack an approving grin. Mac would have rolled his eyes, but a lovely headache was blossoming in the front of his skull. Mac sneezed, everything spun. The next thing he knew Riley was taking off his jacket. Mama leaned over him and the stink of the Remedy filled his nose. Mac leaned back only to find Jack's arm across his shoulders holding him in place. Mac opened his mouth to complain and winced as Mama took the opportunity to fill his mouth with a spoon of the green nasty liquid. Mac instinctively swallowed then broke into a long coughing jag. He could feel it boil down his throat like acid. It tasted like black licorice, grass and mold. Knowing his dad, he wouldn't be surprised if that was what was in it.

Everything was blurry and black spots danced around the room by the time he was able to take in a full breath. Bozer was unbuttoning his shirt and Jack was untying his shoes. Mac was relieved to find Riley and Mama had stepped out. Nice of them to leave him with a shred of dignity.

Mac shivered as Bozer tugged off his shirt. Mac crossed his arms wondering how he could feel so hot and cold at the same time.

"Here." Riley said from the door. Mac winced as Jack slowly worked his running shoe off his swollen foot. He glanced over at Boser and saw the man carried a pair of sweatpants a T Shirt and a thick sweater that looked like a giant moth had been chewing on it. Mac grinned.

"You still have it!" He said coughing at the end of his statement. Bozer rolled his eyes.

"You think Mama would throw it out knowing how much it means to you?" Mac's face fell and he studied Bozer's face a long time, looking for something. Bozer shook his head, "For someone so smart, sometimes you can be real dumb."

"I've been telling him that for years." Jack said. Mac turned to the older man his mouth open when Jack grabbed the back of his shoe and pulled it off. Mac cried out. The black spots grew into a bubbling wall, he felt himself fall forward as he tried to catch his breath. His leg pulsed in pain driving out any other thoughts. He groaned breathing through his mouth and coughing as he shook with pain and cold. All in all, Mac summed up to himself. He felt like crap.

"...ac?" Mac opened his eyes. When had they closed? He was only half surprised to find himself in Jack's arms his head leaning his forehead on the older man's shoulder. Mac sucked in air and blew it right back out in another long run of coughs. Jack's familiar hands brushed his wet hair back. Mac's eyes were heavy. He was so tired…

"Mac? You with me yet?"

"Hrm?" Mac was content to stay where he was. He didn't think he had the energy to move and his leg-he hoped someone would just cut it off. He decided to tell Jack to do that, "Hmu Diff."

Mac could feel Jack's chuckle vibrate against his sweaty head.

"I'm thinking that Remedy of Mama's is kicking in." Jack said.

"Yeah, he'll be out in a little bit."

"No chacklelme." Mac slurred. Of course Jack was proficient in Mac-speak.

"Sorry, bud, but this is a group effort. We're gonna talk about you until you feel better."

"Or at least good enough to be a danger." Bozer added. Mac grumbled as the pair finished dressing him in the warm clothes and eased him back into bed. Mac sighed and a few small coughs escaped as he sank back into the pillows. He could smell the faint bubble gum smell of Bozer's sister and the old burnt oily smell of his sweater. Mac smiled as his eyes slid shut and he fell into a deep dark sea.

"I think he's out." Bozer said leaning over the blonde. Jack gently shook Mac and nodded when Mac didn't react. Bozer bundled Mac up while Jack leaned over Mac's lower leg.

"How bad?" Riley asked as she entered. She'd been waiting just outside the door until Mac was down. Jack glanced at her.

"I don't think he broke anything, but I bet he's pulled every tendon and ligament from his knee down and his ankle-"

"Definitely does not look good." Riley said wincing in sympathy as Jack held Mac's foot by the heel and gently moved it in different directions as he felt along the bones. Even as out as Mac was he still let out soft whimpers and his foot twitched as he tried to pull it away.

"No, hopefully just a really bad sprain. We need-"

"Ice and a wrap." Mama said at his elbow. She handed Jack the wrap and took his place holding Mac's foot as Jack quickly wrapped it tightly in elastic bandage. Mama pursed her lips.

"You've done this before." It was a question, more of a sad statement. Jack nodded.

"More times than I can count," He glanced at the warm eyes of the motherly woman, "and worse." Mama shook her head.

"This boy. You know the first day he was here he got a nail through his hand?"

"Ow." Riley said as she held the ice pack against Mac's ankle. Jack wrapped the bandage around it holding it in place.

"Yeah, he bled everywhere." Bozer added sliding the towel they'd used to dry Mac off with under his calf and foot.

"Didn't say a word or cry, it was truly sad." Mama laid Mac's foot on the bench. Jack adjusted the blankets and moved to sit on the bed beside his partner. He brushed blond strands, still damp, from the kid's face. Mac's hand twitched. Jack smiled placing his hand on Mac's forehead. Even down for the count, Mac tried to swat his hand away. Jack did not like the damp heat radiating off Mac or the faint shivers.

"He's rocking a hell of a fever." Jack murmured.

"Yeah, and Doc Collins is out of town." Mama twisted her hands. She glanced at Bozer.

"I don't want to fight him getting him to the hospital-"

"I'm on it." Riley said pulling out her phone and stepped from the room.

"What?"

"Don't worry, Mama. We have reinforcements."


	6. Chapter 6

"Whoa, whoa, easy kiddo." Jack said. Mac rolled halfway off the bed before Jack got in front of him. Mac wore only his boxers he was wet with sweat and his skin was bright pink. He looked like he was back in the Sand box. Especially in the eyes, confused, in pain, and fevered; it hurt Jack to look deep in those baby blues and see endless skies of misery in their depths.

Jack held Mac by his shoulders, but didn't try to push him back into bed. He knew that would set off Mac's flight or fight. Mac coughed and tried to slap Jack's arms away.

"You can go." Mac muttered as he looked for a way around Jack. Jack shifted staying in front of his partner.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jack said. Mac looked up at him surprised. He swiped his forehead with his sweat slickened arm.

"Sarah needs you, and little Jack…" Mac again tried to push Jack out of the way. Jack was so surprised he almost let him go. He shook himself awake and pushed back a little.

"Mac, what are you talking about?" Mac flopped back against his pillow eyes closed chest heaving.

"Bozer and Leanna...Riley and Billy...Matty and Ethan….you should all go home to your kids…" Mac coughed. Jack leaned a hip on the bed and eased Mac up to sitting. He winced at the flames of heat coming off the kid. He waited until Mac wheezed in a shallow breath. Jack put his hand under Mac's chin and lifted his blue eyes to meet his. Mac blinked slowly and had trouble focusing on Jack.

"Ok, A, none of us have kids, B, if we did we wouldn't leave you sick and alone, and C, what makes you think you aren't part of our family? Mac blinked and frowned taking time to process what Jack said. He pulled his chin out of Jack's grasp.

"No kids?" He leaned back toward the pillow and slowly turned so his back was to Jack. Jack winced at the soft cry of pain. Still hiding in Fort Mac.

"I don't have any other kids except you, Riley and Bozer." Jack said putting a hand on Mac's shoulder. Mac shrugged away and tried to curl into a fetal ball. He cried out louder when he tried to move his leg. He punched the bed in front of him.

"Mac?"

"Just leave, Jack. You don't have to pretend...it's ok, really." Jack scowled.

"Mac, what are you talking about? Pretend what?" Jack had a pretty good idea where the kid's brain had gone and he sure wasn't going to let it go without a fight.

"Doesn't matter." Mac whispered. He curled his arms across himself and shivered. Jack huffed in frustration. He knew the walls were back up, even more so with Mac's confusion. Jack fought the urge to bundle Mac up head to toe and cuddle him close until everything bas was gone from his world.

Until the docs got here and did something about his fever, they had to try to keep him cool. Jack looked at the sad pile of sweater and shrugged. It was better than nothing. He covered Mac's arm with it. Mac didn't open his eyes but smiled as he pulled it to his chest, his hands working along the familiar tears.

"So what is up with the sweater?" Jack asked. Mac sighed and pulled it under his cheek.

"It was my work shirt." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Your what?" Mac leaned back and looked up at Jack rubbing sweat from his forehead.

"Bozer's dad gave it to me…" Mac stopped to take a breath between his words. He smiled, "After I...um...blew up their new microwave...and toaster…" Jack chuckled. "I...we were trying to design a cooker...for an entire breakfast at once." Mac's glare was something between irritation and embarrassment.

"Didn't work." Mac looked sad.

"No it didn't." Mac's eyes were growing heavy.

"The sweater?" Jack asked brushing Mac's wet mop out of his face.

"I burned through the new shirt Mama had bought me...Jesse, Bozer's dad bought me an old set...to wear when we're…"

"Gonna blow something up?" Mac smiled and nodded. He curled back onto his side and his eyes sank closed. A small smile played on his lips as he absently moved the worn sweater through his fingers. Jack pulled up a single sheet and covered Mac. He left the door open so the light from the hall lit the room enough Mac hopefully wouldn't have more nightmares.

Jack yawned as he walked into the living room. Riley and Bozer had turned in hours ago. The storm was still going full tilt outside so the helicopter couldn't come until the winds died down. Jack ran a hand through his brush of hair pausing and looking back at the room wondering if he should stay in with Mac.

A hot cup of cocoa brushed his elbow.

"Relax, we can hear if he rolls over. " Jack nodded and took the cup from Mama. It was made with real chocolate, was thick and sweet. Jack closed his eyes in bliss.

"Now I can see where Bozer gets it from, but there's something-"

"Cayenne pepper, gives it a little kick." Jack felt the afterburn, a fizzle of hot with sweet. It woke him up.

"I like it." Mama nodded and sipped from another mug. She led the way back to the small living room. Jack followed her and plopped onto the couch. He leaned against a stack of pillows and blankets. Mama smiled at him through the steam of her cup. Every few seconds Jacks gaze wandered to Mac's door. Mama laughed and sar back on her well-worn loveseat.

"Relax, Jack. Trust me you can hear everything that goes on in this house from here. Jack jumped at a boom of thunder. He sipped his cocoa to hide his embarrassment. Mama gazed into the distance. For the first time, Jack saw the lines and kiss of silver along her temples. She was so vivacious that it was easy to forget this woman raised a large passel of kids. Judging from Mac and Bozer, she did a bang up job doing it.

"You ok?" Mama focused on him and let out a long sad sigh.

"I'm just remembering the last time Angus was this sick." Jack paused and put down his empty mug.

"He's been this sick before? I've seen him real bad, one time he even caught Dengue fever-but this came on so suddenly. Even with Mac being exhausted.

"Yeah, he and Wilt were sneaking into the school and he sliced his arm on a rusty piece of metal." Mama shook her head, "The boy went home and didn't tell anyone. No one knew until he passed out at school. He had a massive infection, it was terrible. It seems like the world is hell bent on attacking that boy." Mama huffed and gathered Jack's mug taking them both into the kitchen. A soft moan came from Mac's room. Jack bounced to his feet and was at Mac's bed in a second.

Mac moaned and pulled at the pillow cover.

"Hey, hey, easy." Jack said softly as he petted Mac's hair back. Mac stilled and looked up at Jack his eyes bright with fever.

"Jack?" Mac's voice was a barely audible wheeze.

"Yeah, brother, I'm here." Mac reached up and ran a finger along Jack's scruffy jaw. Jack winced at the hot trail of sweat Mac's fingers left. He caught Mac's hand and cradled it in both of his. Mac's bottom lip quivered and he turned away shaking.

"Aw, kid it's ok, I promise." Jack returned to brushing back his hair. Mac burst into tears. He looked up at Jack with even more pain in his eyes. Jack's heart broke for his friend.

"What's up, brother?"

"I can't find him." Mac coughed as he took in a shallow breath. Jack rested his hand on Mac's forehead and frowned. He'd have to check with the thermometer but he was sure the kid's temp had gone higher.

"Can't find who?" Mac sniffed and wiped his sagging eyes.

"My Dad...I've looked everywhere...He's not at home or the Phoenix...or...he left again didn't he?" Jack closed his eyes. This sucked so bad.

"Mac, no he-"

"Angus, you know your Dad is away on a trip." Mama saved Jack. She walked in carrying more of the Remedy, a spoon, and thermometer. Mac frowned at her confused.

"Why are you in LA, Mama?" Mama sat side saddle on the bed and cupped Mac's cheek, brushing his jawline with her thumb.

"Why to visit you, of course, silly." Mac smiled and reached out grabbing the edge of her shirt and working it in his fingers. He didn't realize he was doing it. Jack smiled thinking of young Angus here with Bozer and the other kids. They must have been hell on wheels.

Mac's face crumbled and his face grew wetter, his tears mixing with trails of sweat.

"What if he doesn't come back again?...I looked all over...why does everyone leave…?" Mac broke off coughing. Jack glanced at Mama and reached down. He gently lifted Mac to sitting and rubbed his back. Mac sagged forward, his body shaking against Jack's bare arms.

"Mac, easy. You need to breath, brother." Mac's voice hung low and he wiped his eyes. He looked at Jack. Jack hated the wide look of fear and pain. Jack brushed at Mac's face with the pad of his thumb.

"B...but...J...J…"

"Shh, it's ok kiddo." Jack leaned forward and wrapped Mac in a gentle hug. Mac crumbled and fell against Jack crying. Jack shared a worried glance with Mama as the kid fought for air. Jack rubbed Mac's slick back and kept mumbling nonsense things. Mama brushed at Mac's wet hair.

"There, there, Angus. No matter what happens, we're all here. This is always your home." Mac ducked lower into Jack's collar bone and reached around squeezing Jack tight. Jack sighed. It may have taken a fever and sickness to bring it out, but Mac was at least letting it out. Jack winced at a wheezy breathless cough.

"I gotcha, bud. I gotcha."

"Jack...what...what if he's gone...we...we...I never told him…" Mac sobbed harder and fought for air. Jack looked at Mama for help. They had to calm him down. She leaned forward and curled his hair in her fingers.

"Angus, I need you to take your medicine, honey." Mac shook his head.

"I...I have to-"

"Angus MacGyver, are you going to argue with me right now?" Mac pulled away from Jack and half turned. He grabbed his work sweater and swabbed his face. He stared at the mattress, his eyes darting up then shying away from Mama. She brushed his chin.

"It's going to be alright, Angus." She said. He looked up and met her eyes. His flooded with tears.

"Promise?" Jack gritted his teeth. He wasn't looking at the Phoenix agent, he was looking at the broken little boy. Jack forced his hand not to ball into a fist.

"Have I ever lied to you, Angus?" Mac shook his head and rubbed at his eyes.

"No."

"Here sweetheart." Mac wrinkled his nose but took the medicine. Jack's eyebrows raised.

"You have got to teach me how you do that!" Mama chuckled. She leaned forward and took Mac's temperature in his ear. Mac jumped and turned away.

"Why, Jack?" Mac whispered. His voice was even more hoarse.

"Why what, brother?" Mac swayed and yawned around a cough. Jack gently pushed the blonde back on his pillow.

"Why does everyone leave?"

"Not everyone leaves." Jack protested as he ran his fingers through the kid's locks. Mac's eyes sank closed.

"You did." He mumbled. Jack froze. Mac snuggled against the pillow and was out before Jack could think of anything to say.

"C'mon, Jack." Mama said softly guiding him out of the room. Everything seemed to spin around him. Mac had knifed him harder than a sword taking off his head, and it hurt a million times more.

Jack held onto the sides of his head trying to keep his skull from bursting, trying to hold the screams in. A small part of him. A tiny rational part of him reminded him that Mac was sick and didn't know what he was saying. The rest of him was churning like the growing storm outside. When he was sick, the walls were down weren't they? Was this the truth of what Mac thought about him? Jack paced faster. He could hear Mama talking to him, but he couldn't hear her over the tornado whirling through his heart. Tears ran freely down his face.

He remembered the goodbye. Mac had taken it in stride, but Jack could see the childlike pain under. He'd meant to talk to Mac more before he left but the transport had arrived early. Jack had shifted back to the Spec Ops agent 100% focused on his target-Kovacs. But in any war, any battle there is always down time. The entire team couldn't contact anyone outside of their small group. They couldn't talk to each other only have silent cold camps as they hunted-jungle cats in the forests, deserts, and miles of city they crossed. They were fast and mobile and kept moving-the very reason he couldn't have taken Mac.

No, Jack admitted. That wasn't it. He'd had to kill and hurt a lot of people to get another crack at Kovacs. He didn't like it, but it would have shattered any illusions Mac held about the kind of man Jack was underneath. Mac always said he knew who that was, but he didn't, not really. None of his LA family knew, how could they? Jack had compartmentalized almost as well as Mac, but how could he forget his family. Sitting alone in the jungle, tied to a tree to keep from falling on top of the enemy camp-he'd look up and see the stars, the moon-he took consolation that Riley, Bozer, Matty and Mac were under the same sky. He prayed silently they were well kept, and asked his Pop to check in on them all the time.

God, how many times did he almost break protocol to tell Mac about a funny thing he'd seen, find out what was going on, vent a little about how close they were, how many civilians died-to hear Mac's voice. The reason he did it all. God, it hurt. How can Mac not know that? How could he see Jack just walking away like his Dad did so long ago? Jack leaned over the couch both of his hands in white-knuckled fists. His eye lids pushed against each other enough sparks buzzed through his head. He thought he was going to grind his teeth into powder.

Most people thought being a sniper was just a matter of lining up a shot, doing some fast math and squeezing the trigger. There was a lot more too it. You couldn't move a single muscle for hours. You had to focus on your environment until it became a living thing inside your head. If you had to pee or poop you did it _in situ_. You build a world in your brain, somewhere to take yourself while you pass the hours.

He stayed at Mac's house. Watching his family laugh, joke and be happy. He was there, everything was colorful, perfect. After 48 hours, he blinked, pulled the trigger twice. No mistakes this time. He'd gone to the body and gave it two double taps, to make sure. Kovacs was dead and he wasn't getting up again. Not even in a zombie eclipse. Jack had collapsed shaking and numb.

The debrief had taken a week. Jack waited three days before he called. It took that long for him to get feeling back into his body. It took longer to get his heart pumping and even longer to get his brain headed home. Joy. Jack always felt a giddy happiness when he broke formation relieved from the mission. Everyone had met him at the hangar. Jack didn't think he'd ever cried more happy tears. Mac had stood in the back of the pack. Jack had to fight not to push through to him. Finally he stood in front of his boy. Mac shuffled nervously and had that nervous sideways grin on his face. He'd said something funny. Jack had no idea what it had been, but Jack had laughed like it was the greatest punchline in the history of jokes.

The second they held each other, the piece of him missing had slid into place. He'd bawled like a baby and just couldn't let Mac go. Mac was very tolerant and patient the whole time. Jack would like to think Mac broke down and hugged back too, but honestly, he was so wrapped up in his own elation he had no idea what happened.

Jack replayed the homecoming, the party, all of it-he knew it'd be rough. Mac didn't handle goodbyes well at the worst of times. Jack had piles of stacked guilt on his shoulders. When he'd said goodbye to Mac, he'd said it like it was GOODBYE-he had to for his own sanity. If he never came back, he wanted Mac to have a real goodbye to hold onto. To leave Mac with the words his father never gave him.

But he had come home. Didn't that count for something? Was he starting all over again? Jack shook his head and forced his hands to unwind. He blinked the tidal wave away and shrugged his tight muscles. He'd fix it. Whatever it'd take, he'd make it right. Even if he was starting again yelling at Mac, punching the cocky little bastard. _Rule number one, we don't touch Jack Dalton's stuff. _Jack wiped tears off his face. He'd never thought of it before, but maybe the years of Mac using his stuff had been revenge for that particular arrogance? The idea made Jack smile, just a little.

"Jack?" The man sniffed and blinked away tears. He was surprised to see Riley, Bozer and Mama in a huddle watching him. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, sorry." Jack said. Without a word, Riley pulled him into a giant Riley hug. Jack almost started bawling again. He pulled away and gave her a watery smile. He absently brushed curls out of her face. Her wide dark eyes filled with worry and tears. Jack sniffed again and wiped his face with his sleeve, "I'm ok, kiddo."

"That's good." Bozer said. Jack narrowed his eyes. He did not like the nervous tone or tightness in Bozer's body. The kid was worried. Jack turned to Mama. She held up the thermometer. The digital readout still read 102.9.

"Shit." Jack hissed. He ignored the pang of guilt yelling at himself for moping while Mac needed him. He shoved it aside.

"I don't understand, the Remedy always clears up the fevers from Mac's colds and even pneumonia." Mama said putting a comforting arm around her son. Boze looked like he was either going to break down crying or fly through the roof to fix something-anything. He and Mac had that in common.

"We need to get a doctor-"

"What if it is?" Jack looked down at Riley.

"What are you talking about?" Riley stepped away.

"What if this is lowering his fever."

"He's higher than 103?" Mama said her voice elevating with worry. Riley shrugged and turned toward Jack her eyes begging him to correct her tell her it couldn't be. Jack frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ok, if it isn't knocking out a cold then it can't be a cold." He said trying to think of what Mac himself would say.

"Then what?" Mama asked confused.

"He's worn down and exhausted." Bozer suggested. Jack's eyes travelled around the room like he'd seen Mac's do. He hoped he had a little of Mac's brainpower from osmosis or something.

His eyes landed on Mac's coat hanging by the door. Jack walked toward it. He was missing something.

"Jack?" Riley asked.

"What are you thinking?"

"Are you thinking?" Jack ignored the other three and picked up the worn leather coat. It was still damp. The kid had taken quite the shower outside. Jack thought about how quick the kid got sick. His finger found the hole he'd seen earlier. He thought of all the times he'd seen Mac with a fever.

_No_ Jack dropped the jacket and ran around the trio calling after him. He barged into Mac's room and snapped on the light. Mac didn't move. His body was bright red, he looked drier, but was still sweating. Jack knew they'd have to deal with the fever first.

"Boze, fill up a tub with ice water!"

"Right!"

"Riley, get somebody on the horn."

"Got it!" Jack looked up reassured to see Mama waiting across the bed ready to help. Jack tugged off the wet sheet. He did some quick angle calculations.

"Here help me roll him...over." Jack grunted as the pair rolled Mac onto his side. Jack moved the kid's arm. He found a thick red worm of a barely healed wound. It was just over Mac's hip and looked like a shallow graze. Jack leaned Mac against his thigh as he felt along the growing scar. It had too much keloid to be a crease. He closed his eyes and focused on the sweaty flesh under his fingers.

"Aw kid, what have ya done now." Jack said. He met Mama's gaze.

"This isn't the entry and exit, this is only the entry wound."

"What?"

"Look see that?" Jack pointed at a red knob at one end of the short line, "It came across his skin then entered at an upward angle. He was probably diving for cover when he got hit. It flew deep, probably cracked a rib or two. I think it's still in there."

"Oh my God." Mama said staring down at Mac horrified, "The doctor's would have left it in?" Jack shook his head.

"Not if they'd seen it."

"He hid it." Jack could hear layers of anger and frustration seep into the woman's voice.

"Welcome to my world." Jack huffed.

"Here, Jack...it's Doc Carl." Jack nodded. He looked up at Mama.

"I'm gonna kill him. We're gonna get him better, then I'm gonna kill him, " Jack growled as he lifted the phone to his ear. "Hey, bud, guess what our favorite genius has done now…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, just wanted to thank you guys for reading and commenting. I have a confession, I almost killed this story and probably will be killing The Color of Blood. I haven't been getting any feedback, when I don't get feedback I figure I done F***ed up and the story sucks. Anyone want me to keep going with The Color of Blood? This one? Let me know, or I'll kill them. Thank you so much-pox


	7. Chapter 7

_ Phoenix felt like it had been moved to a jungle. Mac frowned as he walked down the familiar brown panelled halls. The air hung heavy around him, clinging to his skin. He had a stitch in his side and a blinding headache. Everything had a fuzzy outline. He staggered against the wood, it was cold and slick, slimy. Mac winced and looked at his hands they were wet with thick oily goo. He wiped it on his jeans as he walked. He almost slid on his ass, the floor was tilted. Mac was beginning to think he'd been dosed with poison or something. Mac's heart clubbed his rib cage. His breathing hurt. What the hell was going on?_

_ "Matty, what the-" Mac trailed off as he entered the war room. He pulled up short his gut sinking._

_ "Hello, Angus." Murdoc smiled. He stood like a crow off to the side his hands crossed. He smiled. Mac's skin crawled. He turned to face the other occupant in the room._

_ "Dad? What's going on?" James nodded at Murdoc._

_ "This is your new overwatch."_

_ "WHAT? No! Where's Jack?" James itched his nose and shook his head turning away._

_ "I'm sorry, Angus, but Jacky-bear left. All of them did, you're stuck with me." Murdoc took a step forward. Mac took a step back. He could feel the pulse in his neck throb like a crawling worm. _

_ "Dad?" James shrugged a shoulder._

_ "I tried to get them to stay, son, but they…" James trailed off and turned to face his son. He had the same disappointed look he always had when Mac failed the constant quizzing, or did something emotional, or...well always really. His eyes ran up and down Mac's body and he made a disgusted face. _

_ "Well, it was you. No one wants to work with you?" Mac's jaw fell open. He took another step back feeling a giant spike impale his chest. He gasped. His mouth moved, but nothing came out. Murdoc sidled up to him. He put an arm over Mac's shoulders._

_ "Don't be sad, Angus. We're going to have such fun." Mac's body shook with a sudden icy chill. _

_ "No, this isn't real. Jack wouldn't leave." _

_ "He did, and Matty, and Riley, and Bozer, and-" Murdoc counted each name on his free hand. Mac shoved him away with an elbow in the side. Murdoc nimbly stepped aside and laughed. _

_ "That's enough, Dennis." James chided. Mac raised an eyebrow._

_ "Dennis?"_

_ "My son." James said. Murdoc grinned and bowed with great flourish. Mac felt everything twirl around him._

_ "I'm your son." His voice was a tight whisper, his eyes watered. James laughed and put a hand on Murdoc's shoulder._

_ "Why would I want you? You never cared about anyone but yourself. And you joined the army? What the hell was that?"_

_ "Failure." Murdoc said out the side of his mouth. James grinned and pulled Mac in for a side hug._

_ "You're right, son. Angus, you are a failure. You drove your team away, who the hell am I supposed to put you with?"_

_ "He'll kill me." Mac said backing up. He looked around the room for a door. There wasn't one. His back ran into the slimy wall. James shrugged._

_ "Why do I care?" _

_ "But Dad-"_

_ "Daddy, daddy, daddy...Jeez, don't you ever stop?" The playfulness in Murdoc's expression vanished. Mac tried to back up as the assassin stalked closer. He slipped and fell to the tile. He was twelve, Murdoc was tall, almost touched the ceiling. Mac scrambled back. Murdoc chuckled. He crouched down._

_ "Oh Angus, we're going to have so much fun." Murdoc poked Mac's nose. Mac cried out and ducked away. James started to laugh._

_ "Pathetic. Well, son, I'll let you get to know your new partner." _

_ "Thanks, Dad." Murdoc said grinning. He stood up._

_ "DAD! NO! Please don't leave...please…" _

_ "Don't you ever shut up?" Murdoc stood, snarled and kicked Mac solidly in the side. Agony broke Mac in half, he arched away and screamed. Murdoc laughed and raised his boot again-_

Jack jumped when Mac twitched in his arms and let out a muffled scream. He nodded at Bozer and they both knelt. Mac looked around him wildly. He held his side and sucked in air. He sounded like an out of control steam engine.

"NO! DAD NO-" Mac screamed. He twisted free of Jack and kicked free of Bozer. Mac scurried back until he ran into the bathroom wall. He gasped, "No, no….wha...Murdock...Jack?" Jack scooted closer to Mac, but didn't reach out until Mac's confusion eased a little.

"Mac? Hey, brother. It's ok, alright." Mac reached out a soaking hand and clutched Jack's shirt.

"Jack, you came back...you…" Mac let out a choking sob and jumped toward Jack. Jack fell back on his ass but pulled Mac in closer. He looked over Mac's head at Bozer. Bozer shrugged.

"Hey, hey, easy kiddo. Of course I came back." Mac shook in his arms. He felt as hot as a blowtorch.

"You left...you all left...and my dad...and Murdoc...he...they…" Mac sucked in strangled air.

"Shhh, shh, shhh. It's ok, it was just a dream." Jack repeated that a few times before Mac took it in.

"Dream?"

"Yeah, bud. Pretty bad, huh?" Jack could feel Mac's nod against his chest. Mac slumped pretty much sitting in his lap. Jack let out his own breath. He and Bozer were about to dunk Mac in a tub of ice water.

"You came back." Mac breathed his body slowly relaxing.

"Yeah, brother, I did. I always will." Mac shook and crossed his hands shivering.

"You...came...back." Mac whispered. His head dipped against Jack's chest. His hand flopped down limp. Mac let out a long sigh and collapsed against Jack. Jack pulled him in for a long hug. He brushed a hand through Mac's hair.

"Always, brother, always." Jack let out a long breath and looked up at Bozer. Bozer looked like he was about to bawl. Jack nodded.

"Let's do this while he's out." Bozer nodded and leaned over. He took Mac's feet trying to be gentle with his swollen leg. Jack stood holding Mac's torso as it leaned against him. He hoped this didn't make the bullet move. The tub was about half full. It was mostly water, but the entire surface was ice. Mac gasped as they laid him down gently. His eyes cracked open and he clutched Jack's shirt. His mouth moved, but if anything came out it was too soft to hear.

Jack leaned over holding Mac's shoulder in the crook of his arm. He looked down at Bozer. Boze bent Mac's uninjured knee. He put a pile of towels under Mac's bad leg and propped it on the side of the tub. Jack nodded his approval. He could feel Mac shake in his arms, but the kid relaxed back as if he were in a jacuzzi. He shot a worried look at Bozer.

"He must be exhausted and the cold feels good." Jack gently poured water in his hand over Mac's hair. He winced at the cold.

"That's what worries me." Jack murmured. He brushed his cooler hand against Mac's cheek. Mac turned toward his partner's touch.

"Jack?" Mac's eyes opened to slits.

"Yeah, buddy. How are you feeling?" Mac blinked up at Jack then slowly panned his vision around the room. Jack wasn't sure how much Mac was taking in.

"Hot...cold...not good at all." Mac said around a cough. He held his side and moaned, "Wha...happn'd?"

"You got shot and didn't tell anyone." Jack couldn't hide his annoyance. Mac blinked and his head tilted away.

"S...ry." Mac whispered. Jack dribbled more water over Mac's forehead. Mac flinched. His teeth chattered. He blinked and looked up at Jack, more alert.

"Jack?" Alarm seeped into his boy's eyes. He shoved Jack away and sat up his arms across his chest. His blue eyes were wide and he backed away huffing in air as he tried to climb out of the cold water. Jack grinned at Bozer.

"Yeah, ok kiddo, let's get you up." Mac looked up at him scared and relieved in equal parts.

"Wh-wha-what's goin'-on?" Mac chattered. Jack nodded at Bozer. He pulled Mac toward him. Mac clung to Jack's shoulders as the older man hauled the kid out. Bozer lifted Mac's feet. They all sprawled on the tile. Jack felt chilled and could see Bozer did too.

"Boze?" Boze thrust a pile of fluffy towels at Jack. Jack used one to cover Mac's waist. He wanted Mac to calm down and keep a little dignity. Mac pulled himself and leaned against Jack. His skin was losing its color. Jack hoped that meant his fever was down.

"It's ok, Mac. We had to get your fever down." Bozer said as he patted Mac's leg dry. It was a dark purple color and swollen enough his ankle was as wide as his thigh. Mac groaned closing his eyes. He reached out to pull Bozer away from his leg. Jack captured the blonde's hands and wrapped Mac in a towel. Mac looked up at Jack, eyes uneasy and confused. He dried Mac's hair.

"You have a hell of a fever, bud. We had to take it down." Mac slumped back, eyes heavy.

"F'ver?"

"Yeah." Mac coughed and curled forward his hand across his chest. Jack pulled him closer and petted his hair back. Mac let go of Jack's shirt.

"Murdoc...gone?" Jack frowned and shared a worried look with Bozer.

"He wasn't here, bud, that was a nightmare." Mac tilted his head up and eyed Jack he nodded and slumped.

"Dad…"

"He's not here either, Mac." Bozer said softly. Mac let out a long breath and relaxed.

"Tired."

"Go ahead and sleep, kiddo, we gotcha."

" 'kay." Mac closed his eyes. Jack smiled fondly and he brushed a hand across Mac's cheek.

"Kinda cute when he's asleep isn't he." Bozer said with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't say that too loud. He's out of it now, but…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's get him ready." Jack's face hardened. They carried Mac to his room. The bedding was dry and clean. Working together they managed to put a clean pair of Bozer's shorts on Mac. Jack pulled a sheet up. Bozer got Mac's temp.

"99.5" Boze breathed in relief. Jack nodded.

"I hope the girls get back soon."

"I still can't believe you talked my mother into a life of crime." Bozer said slapping Jack on the back. Jack followed him to the living room to retrieve his go bag. His shoes squished with each step.

"Me? It was her idea."

"If you ever wanted to know the second I needed therapy, this is it." Bozer laughed and grabbed his overnight bag.

"Yeah, whatever." Jack said heading down the hall to take a quick shower. Bozer jogged up the stairs.

"Watch out for that tree!" Mama Bozer yelled her eyes wide with panic. Riley bit her lip to avoid snapping at the older woman.

"Got it, I got this, Mama, don't worry."

"Don't worry? Noah would give up in this storm." Riley chuckled and slowed as they approached another fallen tree. Electric wires tangled in the branches. Sparks exploded when the howling wind banged them together. Riley bit back a swear as she spun in her seat and worked to turn Bozer's Buick around.

"That's the third road blocked." Mama said holding onto the seat belt strap across her chest.

"I know, Mama. We'll get there, I promise." Riley spared a glance over at Mama's worried face. The older woman nodded and straightened her shoulders.

"Damn right, I ain't gonna miss my first chance at B + E." Riley chuckled.

"I think Boze was gonna puke when he found out." Mama rolled her eyes.

"I hate being so hypocritical. Do you know how many times those boys got in trouble?"

"I can imagine."

"If it wasn't for needing medicine for Angus…"

"I know, me neither." Riley swallowed a little guilt. She couldn't bear to admit the many times the entire team is forced to do crime in the every day course of their missions. The windshield wipers slapped back and forth for a long minute. The wind shook the car and the storm raged above them.

"Of course, Angus would have to be sick in a freaky once in a millenium storm." Mama laughed.

"No kidding."

"Do you have the list?" Riley nodded and patted her bag.

"Right in here. I hope I wrote down everything Doc Carl wanted."

"I'm sure you did, sweetheart." The two women shared a supportive smile.

"We'll get it."

"Hopefully it won't be a big deal, Doc Collins is out of town. His clinic should have everything we need."

"Then the hard part starts." Riley grimaced picturing the meatball surgery they were going to do. Thanks to this freak storm, no body from Phoenix could get to them. The ambulances and fire crews were all out busy with others and the power had gone out all over town, including Mission City Memorial. The hospital was busy and chaotic as any disaster command center. There was no way they'd be able to get Mac in then out without him tripping out, assuming they could get him there at all. No, Riley told herself, this was up to them. And she'd be damned if she let Mac or Jack down.

The Collins' Family Clinic was in the older part of Mission City. Most of the buildings were built in the 1950s and still belonged to the same families. The clinic was in the basement of a nicely trimmed blue and white house. Riley studied it as the engine ticked softly. She didn't see any lights, but with the power outages that didn't mean much.

"Ok, wait here." Riley hissed as she parked the Buick half a block down the road.

"Hell no, you'll need help carrying all that stuff." Mama Bozer reached in the back of the car and pulled out an empty sports bag. Riley opened her mouth to complain, but snapped it shut when Mama gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, let's go." The women were instantly soaked as they splashed across a small parking lot. Riley pulled out her picks, but was surprised to find the door unlocked. She glanced at Mama who smiled and pushed past her. Riley chuckled to herself and followed in Mama's wake. Both clicked on the flashlights they brought.

They crossed the waiting room, walked down a short hall. A door on the left opened to a bathroom, across from that was a typical patient room, beside that was a ridiculously neat office.

"Here we go." Mama said entering the last room in the hall.

"Yahtzee." Riley said grinning. She pulled out the list Doc Carl had given them while Mama opened the bag and began to shove in dressings and IV tubing, "Ok, first thing is Azithromycin, A-Z-R-"

Riley froze in silence at the familiar ratchet sound of a shotgun. She raised her hands and glanced over at Mama. The older woman had gone a dozen shades of pale.

"Just what the hell are you doing down here?" A shrill voice yelled behind them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello my peeps! Thank you so much for the wave of love. By popular demand, this and Color of Blood will be finished and I will continue to work on a couple ideas I have in the wings. Thank you so much for commenting. I know real life can be a bitch, so no worries. Great News- MACGYVER HAS BEEN RENEWED! Yaaay. Tonight is the finale, squeee! Anyway, hang in there-more is coming, pox


	8. Chapter 8

Riley swallowed and glanced over at Mama Bozer. Mama grinned at her and whirled around.

"Gretchen! I didn't know you were staying with Phil." Riley let out a breath she'd been holding. She blinked as a bright flashlight flared in her face. It lowered. Through the swirling dots Riley watched as a tiny old woman moved toward them. She was as tall as Riley's shoulder and almost bent in half with a curved spine. She wore a long yellow coat that matched her fishing hat and Wellington's. Gretchen pulled a pair of goggles off her face leaving an equally thick pair of glasses. She held a shotgun with a flashlight taped to it.

"That you Nadine?"

"Of course, how have you been?" Nadine stepped forward and wrapped Gretchen in a giant hug, "Let's get caught up." Mama said putting a meaty arm across the tiny woman's humped back. Over her shoulder she shot a look at Riley and tilted her head towards the supply closet. Riley grinned and pulled out her own flash and went back to stealing the medical supplies.

_Carnivale. Cuba. Angus peered over the balcony and squirmed as the floats and colorful crowd passed below him. _

_ "Look Daddy!? Mac pointed. James knelt by his son and followed his tiny finger. James chuckled. Mac wasn't pointing at the gymnasts, clowns, dancers, jugglers or any number of the exciting sights or sounds, but a Packard across the street with countless adjustments and additions. _

_ "Yeah, that's pretty cool. Do you know what that is?"_

_ "A Packard 1950?"_

_ "1952, not bad son." James fluffed Angus's hair. Angus put his hands out to protect his blond, almost white unruly puff of hair._

_ "Daaaad!" James laughed. It had been a great time together. They'd been here almost a year. Angus grinned at Jim. He'd lost his two front teeth. He giggled._

_ "Can we go see it?" Angus asked. He danced back and forth like a puppy, "Dad…" Before James could open his mouth the door crashed in and three militia soldiers broke down the door. James shoved Mac behind him and stepped forward fighting. Angus crept under the table and watched wide-eyed as his father fought and took down all three. Angus's breath was nothing but puffs and his heart sounded like a giant stomping in his ears. James peered under the table._

_ "You ok, son?" Angus nodded. James smiled at him. Angus smiled back. Everything was going to be ok. His eyes widened as he saw one of the bad guys stand up behind his father. Angus pointed but no sound came out. James whirled around. BAM, the sound was the loudest Angus had ever heard. A warm splatter covered him. He glanced down he was covered in red paint. Angus wondered where it could have come from. He looked up. James stared at him. The side up was gone and red was pumping from his neck. James' remaining eye stared at him. Mac stared at him in shock. He looked up and Murdoc crouched over him. He smiled and looked up at Mac._

_ Hello Angus-_

NOOOOOOO! Mac sucked in air then cried out at the pain raging across his side. He fought the shadow above him. He tried to kick, and screamed at the pain in the limb.

"Dad-no! No!" Mac gasped in air. Sweat burned his eyes. He couldn't breathe...he couldn't… Hands grabbed both of his arms and crossed them across his chest. Mac tried to squirm loose.

"Mac! Mac it's me!" The voice was familiar. Mac stilled and blinked up. He almost had it-

"Dad?" He asked, his voice hoarse. The grip on his arms relaxed. Mac sank back. He held his side and curled toward the pain. He moaned and shivered he was wet and cold. He lifted his head. Everything spun and was fuzzy. He collapsed back.

"No, kiddo." Mac reached out and found the familiar feeling of T shirt in his hand. Mac closed his eyes and managed a big breath despite the pain. A familiar callused hand ran through his hair. Everything drifted…

_Jack. Mac let out a deep breath and leaned back on his deck chair. His Dad smiled at him. The man held a pink frothy drink with straws and flowers bristling from the fancy dress. Mac laughed. Jack grinned and they clicked the tips of their beer bottles. _

"_Here we go-eat up everyone!" Mac looked up to see Bozer dressed in a chef's uniform carrying huge plates stacked with food. Mac snagged a carrot stick and smiled around it as he chomped on it. Riley and Matty joined them. They wore wide brimmed hats and leaned over to nibble on the treats Bozer set on the table. Mac stood up to let the two women have his seat. _

_He moved back to the railing and leaned against it. He wiped sweat off his forehead. He shaded his eyes and squinted up at the sky. It had been abnormally hot and dry all summer. The weather had tipped the thermometer in triple digits. Sweat ran down his back. He turned back to his friends. They laughed. Jack kept one eye on him. Mac rolled his eyes and sipped the beer. He winced. It tasted terrible and was hot. He set the bottle down and leaned over the deck hoping to capture some hint of breeze. _

_Mac's eyes travelled to the cityscape in the distance. He remembered seeing it every time he came up to visit his grandpa. He and Boze would play in the pool, build stuff in the backyard-Mac laughed. Come to think of it, not much had chanced. Mac grimaced at a bright light shining in his face. It came from the city. What the hell? The city scape was gone. Mac's heart pounded and his breathing puffed. He turned to his family. They were gone. Their shades, clothes, hats and drinks sat exactly where they were but they were gone. _

_No! Where are you? Mac whispered his brain not accepting the scientific impossibility. They must be in the house. Without clothes. Mac shivered in a suddenly cold wind. He turned back to the city and horror chilled his flesh. Coming at him with a deafening roar was a wave, a wall of water towering over him. NO! Mac turned to go inside. That must be where the others are. He reached for the sliding glass doors. They wouldn't open. Mac glanced over his shoulder the giant wave was moving faster and seemed to growl like a monster. He peeked in the window. The others sat around the living room watching TV. Instantly he recognized Die Hard. Mac pounded on the glass. _

"_Jack! Jack!" Jack glanced over at him and raised his beer. He took a sip and turned to Riley laughing at something she said. Mac ran to the narrow window to his room. Nothing. He fled down the stairs to the lower level. No window or door opened. Mac cried out and stared at the neighborhood. All of the neighbors were out have picnics, barbeque, or gardening. Mac could see the tip of the wave over the trees. _

"_NO! Move, RUN!" Mac waved at them and screamed. They looked at him and waved. Mac felt the first drops of the water splash on his shoulders. He looked up. The wave towered above him like a skyscraper. It seemed to hang there a long minute. _

"_What do you expect?" The voice was familiar. Mac glanced to his side. Zoe. She was dead, clearly had been in the water for a long time. Oh Zoe. Mac reached out for her. If he could save her, then he could save the others. _

"_C'mon, Zoe, run." The woman lifted and sipped from his father's drink. _

"_You promised." She said. She looked up and smiled. Mac looked up. The shadow of the black wave of water blocked the sea. Mac's scream was choked off by water. Mac swirled fighting for air. He called for Jack, Matty, DAD-_

"Easy, buddy. You're ok."

_Mac slammed into the window of the double doors. He looked in. The family were still circled around the TV. They were all in a pile. And bloody. They looked like they'd been thrown into a meat grinder. _

_NO! NO! NO-_

"MAC!" A firm shake woke Mac. He looked up, everything blurry and confused. His eyes...He couldn't-

Jack looked down at Mac worried. He held Mac's head above the icy water as he dipped his cold hands in and cupped water to run over the kid's face.

"How is he?" Bozer asked coming in with more towels. He dried the wet floor with a towel under his feet.

"Not good at all! Where the hell is Riley?" This was the third ice bath they had to give Mac. His temp was averaging 103.2. Mac squirmed and cried out. His eyes opened, but remained clouded. Mac was past knowing reality from the constant dreams and memories that assaulted him. Jack huffed. Mac's skin was bright red and hot to the touch. Mac weakly fought his hands. The blonde mumbled and twisted his head raising a hand to block an invisible blow. Jack caught the hand and held it.

"Easy, kiddo, you're ok."

"His foot looks better." Bozer pointed out. The swelling went down quite a bit.

"Glad something's going right." Jack groused. He glanced at his watch. Doc Carl had said no longer than ten minutes. Jack glanced over at Boze. Boze nodded and they hauled Mac out. They'd given up trying to dress their friend instead wrapped his waist with a towel. Mac's eyes opened and he gasped his eyes travelling around the room with a trapped animal desperation. Mac curled his arms in close and shivered so much it was like he was having a seizure.

"It'll get better once we get that bullet out." Bozer said reaching out a hand to squeeze Jack's shoulder. Jack appreciated the gesture.

"That's what Doc Carl says." They all jumped at a loud boom. Jack glared at the ceiling. He'd forgotten about the storm. He mumbled under his breath as he and Boze carried Mac to the kitchen. They laid him out on the table covered with sheets in preparation for bottom basement surgery.

"I'll never be able to eat out here again." Jack met Boze's pale face with a small smile.

"Right there with ya, buddy. If it-" He trailed off as he heard the thumping of a car as it pulled into the Bozer driveway. Mac moaned and his eyes flitted open. Jack nodded at Bozer. The younger man ran into the wall of water to help carry stuff from the car. Mac's confused eyes travelled the kitchen. Jack leaned over his partner and held his hand drawing Mac's eyes to his face. Mac's hand was hot and slippery. He vibrated in Jack's hands. Jack brushed Mac's soggy bangs back from his sweaty face. Mac rolled onto his side and leaned closer to Jack reaching up to grab the shoulder of Jack's shirt.

"Jack...what's going on?" Jack brushed his hand over Mac's forehead. He was still rocking a fever over 100, but Jack thought it had come down. They had to get that bullet out. At least Jack hoped that would take away the infection for once and all.

"You're real sick, buddy." Mac studied Jack for a long second, his long fingers working the hem of Jack's T shirt shoulder. Mac closed his eyes and coughed. His hand dropped down to his side. Mac laid still long enough Jack thought he had fallen back to sleep. He opened his eyes again and looked at Jack with heartbreaking pain in those baby blues.

"What's going on in that boiled brain of yours?" Mac sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"I can't...too hot...I need help…" Jack smiled gently as he brushed water from Mac's cheek. Jack didn't know if it was sweat or tears.

"Help with what, kiddo?"

"I can't find him...Jack, I've looked...I've looked everywhere and...I can't find him…" Mac turned his head away. His breath caught in his chest. He was crying. Jack frowned.

"Your dad?" Mac shook his head.

"Archimedes...dad said he was going to kill him...did he? Is that why he ran away? I can't find him anywhere." Mac's breathing sped up. His eyes were wide with fevered alarm. Jack wasn't sure if Mac thought the dog, the mathematician or his dad were missing or some combination of the three. It didn't really matter. Jack leaned closer until Mac stared up into his face.

"It's going to be ok." Mac reached out and grabbed Jack's shoulder.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, of course." Mac blinked up at Jack, his eye lids slow and heavy.

"Please don't leave." Mac whispered his hand dropping across his chest.

"I won't, kiddo, I promise." The corner of Mac's mouth quirked up in a tired smile. Both men jumped when the door slammed in against the door. The storm outside flashed and boomed. Cool water and a sharp wind blew across them as Bozer and Riley jumped inside. Bozer dropped the arm full of bags then fought the wind and storm to slam the door shut. Riley brought her baggage to the kitchen and set it down on the floor. She flopped her hair back.

Mac sucked in air and sat up leaning against Jack. Jack repositioned Mac's towel to keep the man's dignity intact.

"You look like a drowned rat." Jack chuckled. Riley blew the water dripping down her face in his direction. Mac jolted back when he got hit. He stared at Riley confused.

"Sorry, buddy." Riley said her expression smoothing. She stepped forward and cupped Mac's cheek. Mac closed his eyes and leaned into her touch with a sigh. Riley shot a worried glance at Jack.

"We gave him three ice baths while you were gone." Bozer said sidling up beside her.

"The quicker we get that bullet out the better. Where's Mama?"

"She decided to stay with Gretchen Collins until she falls asleep. Your Mom is a great lookout."

"Great, " Bozer said with a frown, " I guess it's probably a good idea Old Coke Goggles has fallen down the stairs a few times, and Mac would be pissed if we let anything happen to the old bat." Jack opened his mouth to ask. Riley shook her head.

"You're all wet." Mac whispered as he reached out a shaking hand and brushed his fingers through her wet hair, " you gonna get sick?" Mac's eyes were wide and worried. Riley smiled and gently caught his hand in hers.

"I'm fine Mac. We got almost everything."

"Almost?" Riley waved at the piles of medical supplies.

"We got oxygen, but nothing to knock him out or numb him with."

"Shit." Jack growled. Mac turned and stared up at him puzzled.

"What's wrong?" He whispered around a yawn. The blonde swayed. Jack put his hand behind Mac's back to hold him upright.

"We need to knock...uh...someone out to operate on them." Bozer said crossing to the other side of Mac. Mac leaned his head on Jack's shoulder and glanced at Bozer his eyes heavy.

"O'prate?"

"Yeah, like surgery." Riley said. Jack held his breath. Would Mac be coherent enough to pull something from his fevered brain? Mac closed his eyes and bit his lip. Almost a full minute later he looked up at Bozer.

"Nit'ide." Mac's voice was barely audible. Jack shook him. Mac winced and woke up. He looked at Bozer and smiled. His brow furrowed and he spoke slowly and deliberately.

"Laughing gas...pneumatic...trough...slow cook...no boom…" Mac's eyes dropped closed and his body went slack. Jack gently laid Mac back.

"That make sense to you?" Bozer laughed and nodded.

"Might need help from google, but yeah. When we were kids Mac wanted to make some nitrous oxide-"

"Laughing gas, like in the dentist office?"

"Yeah."

"Do I want to know why you two wanted it?"

"Uh, no. I think I remember the stuff we need and how to set it up...we have to cook it slow."  
"Or boom."  
"And how, Mac lost his eyebrows and bangs for a month."

"Ok, let's this going." Jack said.

"I'll call Phoenix."  
"I'll gather the stuff-" Before anyone could move the lights snapped out. The three stood in blackness broken only by quick flashes of lightning for a long minute.

"Well, shit."


	9. Chapter 9

_The desert always had a smell. Something burnt, earthy, dangerous. Mac shivered as he stared out at the all too familiar curves and crevasses. The howl and sting of sand was constant. With it came the inevitable smell of burnt flesh, kerosene, nitrates, and blood. Mac sniffed. He'd always been told that blood had a smell. He thought he knew what it would smell like. He was wrong. He walked through the burnt shell of the bomb site. He nudged a severed hand with a long cord of sinew still hanging from the shattered bones. Mac stepped over it adding the angle and distance to his calculations. More data for the formula-find the explosive, find the trigger, find the device. It was what he trained for. He paused his nose wrinkling. The first few bomb sites had left him empty, first of food, then of faith in humanity, then of innocence. _

_Mac stepped out of the bomb site and removed his helmet. He handed it to one of the other techs standing in a ring outside the husk of the mud house. Peña walked up to him, ash tumbling off his charred body and flying away in the constant assault on Mac's senses. Mac held his hand in front of his nose. His CO stood watching him, silently accusing. Mac started to run down the explosives, what he knew about the device. It wasn't the Ghost, this time. It was somebody worse. Somebody- Mac stopped in mid sentence and turned. Peña nodded. His head broke off with a crisp snap and fell to the blackened sand. The rest of him followed a minute later. Mac watched unable to move as all the soldiers around him fell into plumes of ash that scattered with the desert wind..._

_It was so fucking hot. Mac wiped his forehead. His face was drenched. Sweat? Tears? Blood? Mac had no idea. He walked through the thick cloud of swirling black ash. A muzzle flash and the bang of death. Pain screamed across the blackness The flakes of friends, people he failed, people he loved who died thrown into the air by the explosion...Mac fell to the ground blinded. Another shot, BOOM. NO! He had to get to them, he had to save them, he had to...shot, BOOM. He spit. Only dry ash came out...Mac tried to scream, but his throat was plugged he was going to...going to-_

"Whoa! Mac, easy buddy, easy, you're ok. It's just thunder-"

_Angus was twelve. He sat on the stairs of his grandfather's house. He felt blood run down his face. He wiped it away. He was so hot and tired. Angus absently ran his fingers through Archimedes' black wiry curls. The dog laid his head on Angus's lap. His dark eyes looked up into Mac's and his tail thumped timidly. Angus smiled._

_ "Just you and me, huh boy?" Archimedes gave a whine and edged closer stretching to lick Angus's nose. Despite himself, Mac laughed and playfully pushed his best friend away. Archimedes panted his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth as he stood and rolled Angus onto his back. Mac gasped as agony flared in his side. He reached down and felt a hot wetness. What the-? Angus was covered in blood. He felt his side. It hurt, but wasn't wounded. He looked around him. The Afghani village was deserted. They had all fled after the raid._

_ "Archimedes, I wonder-" Mac froze in horror. Archimedes laid on the porch beside him dead. Shot in the head. Mac held up his hands, covered in blood-_

Mac screamed. Jack shared a worried look with Riley. The phone's flashlight provided a little light. Riley leaned forward and angled it toward Mac and Jack. Mac's eyes snapped open and he wildly swung at everything around him. The storm exploded above them. Riley wished it would shut the fuck up for a minute.

Jack bent down and cupped Mac's damp face with both of his palms. Mac gasped for air his eyes darting wildly between the light and Jack's face.

"MAC!" Mac made a trapped animal noise, "ANGUS!" Mac jolted and froze. His eyes focused on Jack's face with terror in their dilated depths. He pursed his lips to quiet his fast breathing. Jack smiled down and gently brushed Mac's wet hair back.

"J-"

"Yeah, buddy. It's ok. You're ok, breathe for me, ok?" Jack took an exaggerated breath. Mac reached up to clasp Jack's wrists. He didn't pull the older man's hands away only held onto them with his wet trembling fingers. He moved his fingers along Jack's hairy forearms and his breathing slowed.

"J-Jack?"

"Yeah, buddy. You back with us?" Mac turned to look into the dark around them with shaky anxiety. Riley moved her phone so Mac could see her face. Mac let out a long breath and deflated with relief.

"Ri-" He breathed. His hands flopped to the table beside him. He closed his eyes, "Wh-why...hot?"

"You got a fever that would shade Death Valley." Riley whirled the light toward the door. Mac let out a soft yelp of panic.

"Whoops, sorry." Riley said returning the small spotlight back to Mac and Jack. Bozer and his Mom walked over to them. Both Bozers shook off solid rivulets of water.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, it's getting even worse out there-if you can believe it." Bozer said. He laid a damp cool hand on Mac's forehead. Mac turned to the touch. Bozer frowned.

"He's back up again?"

"Yeah, it's been getting worse since the power went out." Riley said.

"We need to get that bullet out." Mama pushed through Riley and Bozer and turned Mac's face toward her. She smiled.

"Mama." Mac let out a long breath. He reached out an arm. Mama pulled him into an awkward half hug. She glanced at Jack.

"You're shaking like a leaf, Angus."

"Where were you?" Mac whispered his eyes darting through the darkness around them, "It's not safe. You….it's not safe!" Mac's breathing sped up and he pushed halfway off the table. He grimaced in pain but ignored it. He clutched the woman's shoulder.

"Mama...Jesse, I'm sorry...I keep trying...it's not safe. You have to leave me, you all have to go, it's not safe. I'm not safe." Mac rose to one elbow. He tried to shove past Jack. Jack stopped him with a hand on his chest. He could feel Mac's heart thud like a wounded bird's wings under his hands.

"Mac, you're ok. I promise." Mac shook his head.

"No...no, you're not safe. You have to get out before it goes off. I'm not safe and I can't stop it!" Tears ran from Mac's eyes. He met each ones eyes, "You have to leave me alone, if you don't you'll die...please...you have to...PLEASE!" Mac sat up. Bozer grabbed a shoulder and Jack grabbed the other one. Mac fought like a wild animal.

"NO-get out! GET OUT NOW! NOOO..." Jack grunted as Mac got him with a solid right cross. Mac was almost off the table before Jack grabbed him around the waist and dragged him onto his back. Mac's lips pulled back in an animal sneer as he shoved against Jack's weight. Jack trapped Mac's arms across his chest then leaned down.

"Damn it, Mac." Jack gritted. He put a little more weight on the kid wincing at the wheeze and grimace of pain from Mac.

"Cover your mouths." Riley said. Everyone looked at her surprised. She held one hand over her nose and mouth and a cloth in the other. She waited until everyone was covered then slapped the cloth down on Mac's face. Jack ducked away coughing, everything spun around him. He stepped free of Mac and almost wobbled to his butt. Bozer caught him and steadied the older man. Jack shook his head. Riley plugged her nose and ran to the bathroom with the rag. She came back looking a little pale.

"Whew, what the hell is that stuff?" Jack hissed as he bent over Mac. Mac was out cold. Jack leaned on the table and took long slow breaths.

"Nail polish." Riley said walking to Jack's side and leaning back to check him over.

"It worked." Mama said brushing Mac's hair back, "Aw, Angus. I hate seeing him like this." Everyone jumped at a loud boom of lightning. Then came a howl and whoosh. Hail. This storm was becoming biblical. The light on the phone was dimmer.

"We need to get that bullet out like yesterday." Bozer said.

"We can't do it under this light." Jack growled.

"I have my laptop-"

"I'm not carving into my best friend by anything less than an overhead spotlight." Jack walked away his hands on either side of his head. The others stared at him surprised. Riley crossed and stood in front of him.

"Hey, hey. We're ok. Mac's gonna be fine. We just need to think this through and-"

"Improvise, yeah I know, kiddo." Riley frowned. Jack's face was lined with exhaustion and worry, with the dim light and flashing lightning. Riley reached around Jack and pulled him in for a hug. Jack curled around her and squeezed his eyes closed to keep his tears inside. If he gave into crying now, he'd be sobbing for a month. He let out a deep breath and took in the unique Riley-smell of his kid. He felt a knot of panic unwind. Jack brushed at his eyes as he stepped back. He chucked her under the chin.

"Thanks, girl." He whispered. She kissed him on the cheek and turned him to face Mac. Jack huffed.

"Ok, let's think this through." He shot Ri a sidelong smile, "First we need some sort of light, electricity would be ideal."

"If he were with it, Mac could probably hook up a lightning bolt or something." Bozer chuckled. Mama smiled.

"I know of a place we can probably get what we need." Mama said thoughtfully. Everyone stared at her. She grinned and turned to Bozer, "This time, son, I'm driving. You drive like an old lady!"

"I can't believe this storm." Riley said nervously as the Buick slid across the road. Pea-sized hail pummelled the car. Everyone held onto whatever part of the car they could reach and stayed in high-alert silence.

"You expect Mac to get sick on a sunny beach?" Jack groused. Mama laughed from the driver's seat.

"Ain' that the truth." She agreed. Bozer rode shotgun. Riley and Jack sat in the back with Mac between them. Mac hadn't woken up since Riley gassed him. Jack pulled him closer. The kid was shaking even in the warmth of the car. Mac's face ran with moisture, part rain, mostly sweat. He was wrapped in a sheet and his head leaned onto Jack's shoulder. Jack felt his pulse. Fast and thin. Riley shot him a worried look. Jack offered a reassuring smile.

"He's ok, Ri. You didn' hurt him none."

"Probably saved him from hurting himself more." Mama said from the front. Riley looked out the window and wiped her cheek with her finger. She tried to hide the sniff. Boze twisted sideways.

"How the hell did you know nail polish remover would knock him out?"

"Once in the lab, Mac was telling me about a time he'd gotten a whiff of pure acetone or something and dropped to the floor out cold."  
"I remember that!" Bozer said laughing at the memory.

"What the hell is acetone?" Jack asked.

"I asked Mac that and he said-"

"Nail polish remover." Mama added, her tone showing how impressed she was. Riley shrugged and shot Jack a shy smile.

"Basically."

"Can we use that to keep him out?" Jack asked. Mac moaned and squirmed beside him. Jack brushed his hand through Mac's wet hair. Mac sighed and settled, relaxing more against Jack.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Riley said reaching back to rub circles on Mac's back. Mac's breathing slowed and he sighed with contentment, "He told me that being exposed to too much can make you sick or even suffocate you."  
"Ok, definitely not doing that." Bozer added. He looked up as Mama slowed and turned into the MacGyver home's drive. The car slithered to a stop. Everyone in the car, except Mac, stared up at the dark house. With the rain, thunder and lightning, the dark house looked a bit creepy and sad.

"Let's do this." Jack said pulling his collar up. Mama turned to face him.

"Bozer, you siphon the gas out of the car, Riley you and I are going to get the generator going and get everything ready. Jack you-"

"Stay with my boy." Jack shared a warm look with Mama.

"Amen. Let's go people."


	10. Chapter 10

_The long walk. Mac shrugged the long collar of his heavy ABS. The plates of kevlar chafed against his red sore skin. Grit and sweat turned the foam and plastic layers into sandpaper taking off layers of his skin. He blinked sweat off his eye lashes and winced as it dribbled into his eyes. He hadn't missed using the bulky green suits every day. If Jack had his wish, Mac would wear a bomb suit covered with bubble wrap all the time. Mac chuckled to himself. _

_ "Mac? You good?" Jack's soft voice close in his ear calmed him, slowing the pounding in his chest._

_ "Yeah, how are you guys doing?" Mac licked his lips and looked up. He could see all of Phoenix watching him from the windows of the building. The building rose above him like a giant wave, and his friends and family in stacks getting washed away. Mac shook his head. The Long Walk, it messed up your head. Mac licked his lips as he approached the device. Focus, Mac told himself. He glanced up and saw Bozer, Riley, Matty and Jack look down at him their hands pressed against the glass as if they were holding him up. Mac's throat hurt when he tried to swallow the lump of emotion gathering there. _

_ "You got this." Riley said._

_ "Without even looking." Bozer added. Mac appreciated their support, but his gut sunk when he looked the device over. He slowly ran his eyes along the wires, the connections and the components. _

_ "Mac? What do you got?" Matty asked. Her voice held a slight note of worry. Mac knew it was more for him then those inside the building. Mac bit his lip as he pulled out his SAK and began to remove the plating off the back of the device. He checked for wires before he removed it. So far so good. Crystalline, semiliquid-XPN. Mac doubted they had wired it to make Nutrasweet. He chuckled under his breath at his own joke._

_ "Are you laughing?" Riley asked. Mac cleared his voice._

_ "No, just thinking. Looks like the primary blast is XPN and it...crap." _

_ "Crap? What Crap?" Jack asked. Mac tuned out his friends and focused. He reached down and unclipped a small geiger from his belt. Like he suspected it went nuts._

_ "Mac, what's going on?"_

_ "Well, Matty do you want the good news or the bad news?" _

_ "Mac-"_

_ "Well the good news is it's a dirty bomb." _

_ "That's the GOOD news?"_

_ "The bad news is I can either disconnect the high explosive bomb or the dirty bomb, not both." Mac leaned back on his haunches and slammed his fist on his lap. He looked up at his friends through the glass. There was a long pause._

_ "What's the bottom line, brother?"_

_ "I can stop nuclear particulate from taking out LA or-"_

_ "Or you can save Phoenix." Mac nodded. He leaned forward and slowly reran his calculations. He eyed how the bomb was wired to the building. _

_ "Ok, Mac. Take care of the dirty bomb. We'll do what we can to minimize the damage."  
"Matty, you don't understand-"_

_ "Get on with it, Blondy. We got things to do, c'mon people." Mac felt tears leak from the corner of his eyes. He pulled off the helmet. He looked up and met Jack's glance. The older man put his fist against the glass as if they were bumping knuckles. Mac nodded and shrugged out of his suit. Well, if he was going to die he'd be comfortable while he does it. He leaned over the device and focussed on cutting wires and removing hardware. He rubbed sweat from his forehead and looked up. All of the people were still in the windows. It looked like there were hundreds more. Mac's chest hurt. A sob escaped him._

_ "I...I only have one more wire…"_

_ "Do it, Mac."_

_ "You go Kaboom, I go Kaboom-ha, I guess we finally get our wish."_

_ "It's ok, Mac, we're all gonna be ok." _

_ "Do it, Blondie. We're all with you." Mac nodded and licked at tears flooding down his face._

_ "I love you." He said softly. He leaned the scissors against the last wire. A tiny yellow filament ending everything he ever loved, "I'm sorry." He whispered as he cut it._

_BOOM._

Mac screamed and bolted upright. Jack jumped and reached out to catch his friend from sliding off the table. Mac wheezed in air and broke in full chested sobs. Jack opened his mouth to talk to the kid when Mac grabbed him and pulled him in. Jack wrapped his arms around Mac and held on as the kid heaved out his soul. Jack had never heard such a soul breaking sound in his life. He had no idea what this last nightmare was, but it was real bad. Mac's body heaved as he pulled sob after sob from his gut. Jack murmured meaningless things as he held on. He rubbed Mac's back. Jack looked up at the others who had come running at Mac's scream. Jack sniffed and blinked back his own tears.

"A bad one." Bozer murmured shaking his head. He squeezed Mac's shoulder, "It's ok, Mac, we gotcha."

"Yeah, little brother." Riley said leaned in and brushed Mac's wet mop back to kiss his forehead. Mama shook her head.

"It's like his soul is infected more than his side."

"Maybe so, but at least he's letting it out." Jack said softly. Mac was slowing down. His breathing was fast and desperate, "Riley, why don't you fire up that oxygen."

"Right."

"Boze go ahead and put in the IV."

"WHAT? I ain' doing no damn IV." Bozer had paled and stepped back horror in his wide eyes.

"Boze-"

"Why don't you put in the IV?"

"I'm going to be cutting out the bullet."

"See you're already going to be-"

"No, I ain' doing it. Get your ass over there and put that thing in." Jack growled.

"What's the problem?" Mama asked her eyes bobbing between the two men. Riley rolled her eyes.

"They're afraid of needles."

"They're-but you're doing the surgery?" Jack shrugged. He didn't get it either, "Oh my."

"I'll put in the IV, you two are pathetic weenies." Riley growled and she leaned between Mac and Jack and slid a nasal cannula over Mac's ears. Mac mumbled and moved his hand absently. Riley caught it and rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb. Mac slumped against his partner his breathing shaky hiccups.

"Hey, that's not fair! I'm gonna be cutting out the bullet." Riley shook her head.

"I can't wait to tell Sally." She growled.

"Sally?" Mama asked as she and Bozer pulled two Coleman lamps closer and lit them as bright as they'd go.

"She's the head nurse at Phoenix."

"You'd like her." Mama smiled.

"I'll have to meet her." They heard Mac mumble something. Jack laughed. Mama raised a questioning eyebrow.

"He said she's evil." Mama looked at Bozer and Riley confused.

"Mama, she's the only one who can get Mac to do what the doctor orders." Mama's eyes went wide.

"Now I really will have to meet her." Jack opened his mouth to complain when a pull on his shirt distracted him. He looked down. Mac blinked up at him, tired and confused. The blonde's eyes travelled around him. He murmured something. Jack couldn't hear his partner over the others back and forth.

"Alright, people. Bozer get that tube of whatever you made and get it ready, Riley-" Bozer looked over as if he was going to argue, but saw Mac's white knuckled grip on Jack's T. He nodded and pounded down the stairs to MacGyver Sr.'s lab in the basement.

"IV, got it."

"And I'll get everything in the living room ready." Jack nodded.

"Thanks." The others waved. Jack sat on the edge of Mac's bed. He held Mac's hand. Mac frowned.

"Why are we in my parent's room?" Mac's voice was wobbly and strained. Jack took in the room. He hadn't really looked at the room. When he carried Mac in, Jack had been focused on getting Mac warm and dry. Bozer had led the way to the large bedroom. Mama and Riley had given it a once over taking out the dust and cobwebs.

"This is your mom and dad's room?" Mac rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. Jack could feel his sweaty torso heave. Jack brushed the kid's forehead. Mac looked up at him. Tears filled his eyes and dribbled down his lashes. Jack couldn't think of a time he'd seen Mac more miserable.

"Hey, it's-"

"Is this real?" Mac asked. He shook his head and brushed at his tears unable to stop them. His body shook, but Jack wasn't sure it was from his fever.

"Mac? What's going on in there? You hurtin'?"

"Jack...I can't...the nightmares, is this a nightmare? I can't do this much longer, Jack. Everytime I close my eyes...Jack, I don't know what's real-" Mac's face crumbled into tears and his breathing sped up.

"Aw, kid, c'mere." Jack carefully lifted Mac and pulled him in for a hug. Mac flopped against him too tired to do more than rest his forehead on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack? I-"

"Shhh, it's ok. This is real, brother. You have an infection from a bullet you neglected to mention in your side." Jack tried, but couldn't quite scrub his irritation out of his voice completely.

"Bullet?" Mac asked slumping back. Jack flipped the kid's pillow and put it under his head. Mac's eyes blinked slowly. Jack wished he'd pass out for the surgery. They didn't have anything to knock the kid out. Bozer's homemade laughing gas would only daze the genius. Even with pain medicine on board, Mac would be awake the whole time. Jack gulped. He'd had to take bullets out of conscious and awake people before, one time even Mac, but it wasn't something he liked to do.

"Yeah, along your side." Mac licked his lips. He jumped when a blast of thunder exploded and made the whole house shake. Mac's eyes widened and he moved to sit up. Jack put a hand in the middle of his chest, "It's ok, Mac. It's just a storm."

"You sure? I tried to disarm the device but-" Jack cupped Mac's cheek.

"Hey, hey. That was a dream, Angus. Stay with me, ok." Mac swallowed and grimaced as he weakly coughed. He nodded at Jack.

"Desi." Mac whispered.

"What about her?"

"She was about to get shot. I-"

"Pushed her out of the way, yeah I thought it was something like that." Jack shook his head. He knew it was unfair, but he felt a surge of anger at Desi. Knowing his partner too well, Mac mumbled under his breath.

"Not 'er fault." Jack rolled his eyes.

"I know, kiddo," Mac smiled and his eyes slowly closed, his body relaxed, "Hey, Mac?"

"Hmm?"

"We're gonna take that bullet out in a few minutes." Mac opened one eye and stared at Jack. Jack could see the confusion cloud the kid's eyes.

"Hrm?" Jack smiled down and rubbed circles on Mac's back. Mac let out a long sigh and melted into the bed.

"It won't be as bad as Herat-"

"Neukmkf?" Jack laughed.

"No, we don't need your little red knife." Mac let out another breath then eased away into sleep.

"I have no idea how you can translate Mac's mumbles." Riley said as she knelt beside the bed and set out plastic cases of everything she'd need to put in the IV.

"Practice. I'm going to go-"

"Go ahead and run away, old man. I got this." Riley said rolling her eyes. Jack bent and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks, darling." Jack bumped into Mama as he dashed from the room. He apologized on the run.

"He really doesn't like needles." Mama said with wry amusement.

"You don't know the half of it. Getting Mac or Jack to medical takes a lot of finessing, especially Mac." Riley glanced at Mac fondly as she straightened his arm and felt along his antecubital with her fingertips. The house rattled with another roll of thunder.

"He's never liked Doctors. I imagine it has something to do with all the times he's spent in the hospital over the years, especially watching his Grandpa waste away. I can't believe he had to go through all that again." Mama sat on the bed across from Riley and held Mac's limp hand as she brushed his hair away from his face, "He looks so worn out. I swear he's aged 50 years since he left here."

"I wouldn't either. He carries so much on his shoulders and his Dad coming back...it was hard."

"Bozer told me he left for Africa for awhile."

"Living in a village built of nothing but tin and spit? Definitely his view of heaven."

"And he had a girlfriend?"

"Nasha."

"Was she ok?" Riley paused and frowned up at the older woman.

"I never really met her. Mac was happy around her, but after Nikki and his Dad...I don't think he can ever trust anyone fully. It's like he has a trapdoor under everyone and is braced for it to open any second and whisk them away."

"He's been like that since he was a child. It breaks my heart."

"He's such an awesome guy, it's not fair." Riley murmured as she tied a tourniquet on Mac's bicep.

"No. I can't believe James had been so close his entire life and couldn't pick up a damned phone! You have no idea how many times I want to smack that man upside his head with my rolling pin." Riley laughed as she cleaned Mac's arm with alcohol.

"I'd hold him down for you. They were better when the old man died, but-" Riley stopped as she slid the needle into Mac's skin. She got flashback on her first try. She smiled pleased. Sally would be proud. Bozer and Riley had taken their first aid training at the same time. Riley didn't think she'd ever seen Sally so frazzled as when she tried teaching Bozer how to do an IV. Riley had picked it up quickly. She'd never say this to the boys, but she kind of liked putting in IV's. She taped the site down with extra tape. Mac will probably fight, Riley thought grimly.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack was going to puke, he thought. He swallowed back a mouthful of bile and emotion. Mac had fallen asleep. He was curled into a fetal ball on the table snoring softly. Jack closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Jack? You ok?" Bozer asked. He sat on an ottoman at the head of the party table. The younger man was connecting oxygen tubing together. Jack swabbed his face with both hands. They came away wet.

"Yeah...it's just-" Jack waved a hand to encompass how unfair the entire world was as the storm banged loud outside and the generator roared in the basement.

"I hear ya." Bozer's soft eyes scanned Mac's relaxed form. He shook his head, "Figures he'd fall asleep before the operation. I wish he'd stay asleep."

"I wouldn't bet on that happening. Luck isn't exactly our team's motto." Riley said as she rolled a tall O2 tank in. Mama trailed her with armloads of bleached towels and sheets. She set them on the table behind Jack. Jack half turned and stared at the half-opened packages of basic medical equipment. Mama stacked up the towels then eyed the scene with her hands on her hips.

"Wilt?"

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be. I hope this works." Jack scowled at the man.

"I thought you had this." Bozer's eyes were wide with more fear than Jack would have liked.

"I know I made the laughing gas right-"

"He damn near fell over when he sniffed it." Mama interjected her voice part proud and part amused. Bozer frowned.

"Had to test it, didn't I?" He held up a small tank hooked to the oxygen by a network of tubing connections, "I just don't know if I made enough or how much to mix in with the O2, I just...I wish it were me on the table instead of Mac and not just cuz he'd know what he was doing."

"Yeah, me too." Jack said softly. He turned to Riley, "Any luck getting through?"

"WiFi's down, It's all on you Jack." Riley squeezed her shoulders. Jack took a deep breath and turned to the table behind him. He had found the two tables in the basement. Mama had sterilized them with bleach as well as she could. Bozer had informed them all that both had been used during Mac's last happy birthday. The day his father left.

_Big Mac, if you ever loved your son, help me out now._ Jack thought with a sour taste in his mouth.

"You said you've done this before." Riley reminded him. Jack closed his eyes at the memory. It had been in the heat of battle. If he hadn't taken out the bullet Mac would have died then and there. Jack hadn't had time to think about it. He picked up Mac's little red knife and dove in. Mac had lived, but it had been touch and go for the entire long haul back to base. It wasn't something he ever wanted to experience again-and yet, here they were.

"Ok, let's do this." Jack murmured. He turned to Mac and waved at Bozer. Between them they rolled Mac onto his other side. Mac moaned and his head shook side to side, but he settled quickly. He probably had been too out of it to realize he'd been laying on his bad side. Jack licked his lip and pulled the sheet down. Mac automatically reached down and pulled it up making a grumpy sound. Jack chuckled and pulled it down again. Mac tried to tug it up. Jack got a sideways glare when he held it down. Mac grumbled something under his breath and crossed his arms across his chest hunching over into a ball. Jack brushed a hand through the kid's hair. Mac relaxed which let Jack breathe easier-briefly. He looked up at Riley.

"You got the hands?" Riley crouched and pulled both of Mac's arms toward her. Mac tried to pull them back.

"It's ok, Mac. It's just me." Riley said. Mac opened his eyes and stared at her for a long minute before closing his eyes and drifting off again. Riley gently held his forearms with her hands and nodded giving Jack a wet-eyed look.

"Mama?"

"I got it." Jack turned away as the woman injected a syringe of fluid into Mac's IV. Mama looked at Jack worried, "I gave him the biggest dose that medical book said I could, but I don't know- I really hate this."

"Agreed." Jack growled. He waited until Mac's breathing slowed down and his body melted into the table. He nodded at Bozer. Bozer checked to make sure there wasn't any kinks in the O2 line then cranked open both cylinders of gas. Jack thought he was going to pass out.

"Boze, breathe." Boze nodded and took a deep breath.

"Don't breathe too deep, especially with that gas going on over there." Mama joked. They all laughed more than the joke called for. Jack nodded at Mama who leaned over Mac and put her weight across his legs.

Jack put on a pair of nonsterile gloves and wiped Mac's side with bleach. Mac flinched which made Jack jump back in surprise. He ignored the worried looks of the others as he dried Mac's side with a sterile cloth. He ripped off the gloves and carefully put on sterile ones. He pulled out the scalpel. Jack waited a few seconds for his hand to stop shaking then he bent over to make the first cut.

Sweat beaded down Jack's forehead and dripped down his nose. Jack blinked it away.

"Here." Mama said. Jack looked over in time for the woman to dab his face with a damp cloth. He leaned into it and leaned back grinning.

"Thanks Mama." Feeling a little refreshed Jack turned back to his friend. He put a gloved hand on Mac's side gently pushing on the reddened area. He frowned. It was swollen and hot to the touch. He looked over at Riley who was increasing the fluid on Mac's IV.

"I think there's a pocket of infection in there. We need something to wash it out with." Riley looked around the room and nodded.

"I'm on it." Jack nodded. He nodded at Bozer who leaned down and tapped Mac's face. Mac's eyes fluttered but he was out. Bozer looked up and shrugged.

"I think he's ok."

"Get ready to hold him. He may be spark out of it now but this ain' gonna feel good." Mama swabbed his forehead one last time then leaned back over Mac's legs.

"We're with you, Jack." Mama said. Jack nodded. Boze moved the mechanics light hanging over the table so it gave Jack maximum glow. Jack gulped. _Well, Ol' Son, no more dilly-dallying. Hang in there, brother, we got this._ Mac's body flinched and blood ran down his alabaster skin as the scalpel dug into flesh.

_It was the worst nightmare yet. Mac groaned. A sickly sweet smell, poison! Mac opened his eyes. Hands over his face. El Noche! No, not again._

_ "...no...noche…" He grunted as he fought. El Noche's thugs dug their fingers into his flesh holding him. Mac yelled as they slowly dug a knife into his side, twisting it…_

Bozer could feel moisture run down his face. He didn't know if it was tears or sweat. Mac fought with grim determination. If he hadn't been so sick and wasn't so weak, Bozer suspected his friend would probably be putting him in the hospital. Mac cried out as Jack dug deeper into Mac's side. Bozer looked away gagging. He closed his eyes and put his forehead against Mac's sweat slick head.

"Easy, Angus, we're with you, ok? You're ok. Please stop fighting." Mac shifted his head away his teeth gritted. He mumbled, his slitted eyes sliding back and forth as he tried to find a way out of whatever nightmare his brain dragged him into. Bozer heard "noche" and "Jack." Damn. Bozer hadn't been in the know when the team faced off against the cartel leader but he had seen the after effects; he just didn't know it at the time. Bozer sniffed and pulled Mac's hand away from his IV. He trapped the man's wrists under one arm as he reached up to replace Mac's nasal cannula when the blonde managed to knock it off.

"El Noche's in jail, Mac. You're safe. " Bozer murmured. Jack's eyes flicked up toward him.

"Everything ok?" Bozer ducked back from Mac's fist. He gently captured it and held it down on the table. Mama grunted as she was almost thrown off the table.

"He is so strong." Mama said climbing back on Mac's knees.

"You don't know...the half of it. Hey, Riley, I think we need that-" Jack ducked back as a green-yellow thick fluid started to gush from Mac's side. Jack's face scrunched up. It looked like snot running out of Mac's side.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Bozer said turning away. Jack had to agree. Before he said anything, Riley brushed past him. She held a bag of IV fluids attached to tubing. Jack leaned back and held the incision open as Riley rinsed it out. She squeezed the bag.

"Ew, Riley! This is my third favorite Nazareth T-shirt, I don't need it splashed with...Mac goo." Riley rolled her eyes. It took more than half the bag before the fluid ran clear and red.

"Ok, that should do it. Save those fluids." Jack said. Riley nodded and awkwardly closed the clamp.

"Got it." Jack paused long enough for Mama to swab his forehead. Jack turned to snatch up a pair of forceps. He turned back and bit his lip as he dug in chasing the bullet. Mac let out a shout of pain answered by a loud boom of lightning. The lights fluttered. Everyone looked up nervously.

"How much gas did we get for the generator, Boze?" Boze was too busy trying to coral Mac's arms as Mac started to fight with desperation. Riley joined him. Mama held onto his legs with grim determination, "You 'k, Mama?" Jack asked as he drilled the clamps deeper into the wound.

"I've wrestled half of a dozen children, three dogs, two cats, one squirrel and four rabbits at one time, I'M FINE!"

"Squirrel?"

"Four rabbits?"

"It's a long story." Bozer gritted as he fought past Mac's arms to reattach his oxygen. Mac's breathing was harsh and wheezy. Jack gritted his teeth.

"Uh-oh." He muttered.

"Uh-oh?" The other three asked at the same time.

"Shit." Jack growled as he pulled. With a sickening thunk, the bullet came out. Mac arched his back and let loose with a heartbreaking scream. He fell back. Jack pivoted and dropped the bullet into a dish. It was a huge .44. How in the hell did no one catch that? Jack forced his brain to stay on task. He returned to the wound and dug the forceps in again.

"What are you doing?"

"Why are we not done?"

"The bullet dug into a rib. There are splinters of bone around here. It's a pretty big fracture...ok, got ya, you bastard." Jack backed away and there was another tink into the bowl. He turned back.

"Only one more-" Mac's chest heaved with harsh breathing. His eyes looked up at the others blearily.

"Stop...please…" His weak begging scorched them. Mac let loose a sob of pain as Jack twisted deeper into his side.

"Almost there, kiddo." Mac's breathing increased. He tilted his head back and exploded.

"Shit!" Bozer yelled. He wasn't quick enough to avoid Mac's vomit. His gut churned as he ignored it and helped Riley and Jack tip Mac forward. He pulled off the oxygen to keep it from falling into the splatter of yuk under Mac's head. Mac gagged and another round gushed out. He tried to breath around the heaving of his gut. Mac curled forward and managed to kick Mama off his legs. He slid forward. Riley managed to stop him with her hip. She and Jack both grabbed Mac. Jack held onto his middle, Riley put one hand on Mac's thigh one on his shoulder. Mac moaned and heaved. Only watery, bile came out. Mac coughed and slumped back. His eyes closed.

"He ok?" Bozer slipped a shaking finger under Mac's jaw. They all held their breath. Bozer nodded.

"He ain' good, but he's hanging in there." Everyone let out a relieved sigh. Jack returned to Mac's side. Riley grabbed a handful of towels and started cleaning up Mac's vomit. Mama kept one hand on Mac's leg. She dabbed Jack's forehead. Jack tugged the clamps back and a large cat-tooth shaped shard of bone came out. Jack shook his head. Riley caught the look he gave the bone as he dropped it in the dish.

"What is it, Jack?"

"I'm just hoping that sucker didn't puncture too much in there."

"Like a lung."  
"Or liver." Jack picked up a curved needle. He pinched the edges of the wound together and began stitching it back up. The house rattled with another boom of thunder and the power went out. They were left with the burning coleman lamps. Jack didn't break his rhythm. His stitches were strong and efficient, not pretty.

"I hate sewing by candlelight." He grumbled as he finished the last knot and cut the string.


	12. Chapter 12

"Up over here." Bozer panted as he walked backwards leading the way into the darkened room. Riley grunted in answer waddling after him holding the other end of the long table. The flash light she held under her chin wobbled wildly as they slid the table against the cement wall. They both let out a deep breath and shook off dust. Bozer sneezed.

"What is this place?" Riley asked as she swung the light around the basement. The walls were lined with shelves holding everything from jars of nuts and bolts to a teddy bear done up like a borg. Riley picked it up smiling. It was surprisingly heavy. She wondered if it would come to life. Knowing Mac, it was probably part robot.

"This was the play room." Bozer said grinning. He pulled a stack of cards more than four inches thick off the shelf. He flicked through them laughing.

"What?" Bozer showed Riley the card.

"Spaceman with tractor wheels and clown ears?" Riley read. Bozer grinned and put them back on the shelf.

"We had this game where we tried to come up with the craziest stuff to make, we'd swap them back and forth and argue." Riley shook her head.

"You two are adorable." Bozer sighed.

"Yeah, you should have seen what we did end up building." Riley leaned closer to see some complicated mechanical thing that still had burn scars.

"I bet." They both sobered up. Bozer's shoulders slumped.

"His dad kept every single thing Mac tried to make." Riley frowned at Bozer's tone. It held a mixture of sadness and fondness she'd never heard from him before.

"Boze?" Bozer turned and leaned against the shelves.

"His Dad would go over it with Mac after I left, sometimes for hours showing him what he did wrong or a better way of building it. Everything was a learning experience for Big Mac."

"That's why he's so smart." Bozer's eyes flashed.

"That's why he's so messed up!" Riley straightened surprised. Bozer started pacing.

"Boze, are you ok?"

"No, of course I'm not ok, nothing about this is ok." Bozer raised his voice. He stopped and let out a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Ri. I just...we shouldn't have made him come out here-" Riley stepped in front of her friend and put an arm on his arm. Bozer angrily wiped away tears. Riley smiled and leaned forward hugging the man. Bozer pulled her in and cried into her hair. Riley sniffed fighting her own tears. The house shook with another boom of thunder. Bozer pushed away.

"Sorry." Riley grabbed him by the shoulder and ducked to meet his eyes.

"Boze, I'm scared too...I never…" Riley cleared her throat and pulled hair away from her face, "It doesn't matter, Mac's going to be fine, ok?"

"Riley, how could we miss it? How could we not see he'd had that bullet in him? Some friends we are." Riley aimed the flashlight at her shoes she absently waved it back and forth.

"We tried, Boze." Her voice was barely a whisper. In her mind she again saw the blood dribble down Mac's ridiculously white skin. He brushed an errant tear from her cheek. Bozer leaned over and put a hand across her shoulders.

"Look at us, we're acting like he ain' upstairs sleeping off a hella hangover." Riley smiled.

"Yeah." She punched Bozer on the shoulder. They were quiet for a long minute. Riley frowned and raised the flashlight, something across the room catching her eye.

"What?" Bozer asked following her to a long work bench on the other side of the room. It held all kinds of tools, wires, and debris-spoons, thimbles, a broken garden gnome and a bicycle tire pained bright orange attached to wires. Riley laughed.

"Mac, do all this?" Bozer chuckled picking up the half broken gnome. Inside was a smaller gnome. He pulled it out and shook his head dropping them both on the bench.

"It must be scary to be in that head of his."

"No kid- Boze look." Riley leaned over and lifted a wrinkled photo. She looked at Bozer as she dusted it off. Bozer stepped closer to look.

"Aw hell." He whispered. The photo was of Mac, his parents, and a tall scraggly black haired dog. It had been ripped apart and retaped countless times. They could see fainted streaks and spots of ink where it had been scribbled on with ink, then the ink cleaned away. There were holes throughout the picture. Riley fingered one.

"He stabbed it." Bozer closed his eyes.

"Aw, man. I knew Mac would come down here a lot...but, damn."

"What the hell happened behind closed doors?" Riley mused. She turned the picture over and gasped. In the middle, in tiny letters scribbled over again and again was the word "Why?"

"This sums up his whole life doesn't it." Riley said. She carefully set the photo back in the gap of dust where she had taken it from. She felt like she'd invaded Mac's deepest privacy.

"His childhood anyway."

"I'm surprised he didn't run away or something." Bozer laughed. They leaned against the bench and took in the dim room. It felt closed in and dark.

"Have you ever seen Mac run away from anything?" Riley chuckled.

"Fair point."

"Besides his dad would probably tell him he was running in the wrong direction."

"Was he really that bad?" Bozer frowned thinking a minute.

"Yes and no. He was always there for Mac...except when he wasn't."

"That makes no sense!"

"I'm serious. He was always teaching Mac something, forcing him to learn the hard way, try new ways of doing things. When they got going the whole IQ of the room heated up to the max. I don't know how many times they blurted formulas back and forth and argued over some technical stuff, even when Mac was a little kid."

"He encouraged him to learn, nothing wrong with that." Riley said studying Bozer in the flashlight. They jumped with another boom of thunder.

"No, there isn't, but the way his Dad did it was cold. I'm talking arctic cold. He would dress Mac down for missing a question on a test. In a calm soft voice, but his eyes would burn, you know? Impatient and angry, but underneath. Like he was always about to explode. Mac would do more, work harder and bring home a higher grade or make a bigger project and his Dad would nod and toss it aside without a word or any kind of acknowledgement. It crushed Mac, every time. He learned to hold it in. Big Mac never hugged Angus, not that I saw, and I don't think he even knew how to say 'I love you.' This place was cold, like antarctica cold."

"That explains a lot." Riley said kicking the stained floor, "He may not have shown it, but I think James loved Mac. He just didn't know how to show it." Bozer glanced over at his friend. He recognized the familiar puzzled pain/happiness that came when she talked about her dad.

"Yeah, I think so too. That's why this photo is taped back together so many times. Mac never stopped holding out hope that his Dad would crack, show some sort of approval."

"Approval? James was crazy proud of Mac."

"Yeah, when he was dying. Growing up, I'd come over here and his father would give him these...I don't know how to describe them...disgusted glances. Then he'd get real mad. It could have been anything from tipping over water to-"

"Nuking the ball field." Bozer laughed.

"Yeah, actually that one I think his dad was a little proud of. My dad however, super not impressed, and Mama...damn!" They both laughed. It was a little forced. Riley sighed.

"Did he hit Mac?" Riley asked.

"Not that I saw, but some of Mac's 'accidents'...yeah, I think he did. He was just pissed off, like, all the time." Riley shut her eyes and shook her head.

"He blamed Mac for his mom's death, didn't he?"

"No, I think he blamed Mac for being like his Mom, reminding him of what he'd lost."

"And he hit Mac?" Riley's mind couldn't wrap her head around it. How could anyone who wasn't a sociopath like Murdoc ever want to hurt Mac? Maybe that's why he just stepped aside and watch Mac almost die all the time without doing anything? Riley felt a rush of anger seep up her neck with a burn of guilt. Why had she pushed Mac into giving James a second chance? Riley sighed. Who was she to talk? How many times had she given her dad a 'second' chance? Riley was almost glad James was dead. He couldn't hurt his son any more.

"My old man would get drunk and hurt my mom...it was horrible. I would hide and be so scared, but he never, not once touched me. I don't know what I'd do...sometimes I think it would have been better if he'd hit me instead of my mom." Bozer put a hand on her shoulder.

"No one deserves that, not you, not Mac, no one." They were quiet a long minute.

"That other table isn't gonna walk itself down here." Riley said sighing. Bozer wrinkled his nose.

"I know Mama cleaned and scrubbed it, but I-"

"I know, me either. Let's get it done." Bozer nodded and followed her out trying to shake the memories of Mac screaming in pain as Jack dug into his side. He shuddered and jumped when thunder exploded rattling the windows.

"A horror movie is what this is." Bozer grumbled under his breath.

Jack yawned and rubbed his eyes. He reached out for the gazillionth time to place his hand on Mac's forehead. The kid was too pale, too still. Jack swallowed and forced himself to calm down. Mac's fever had started dropping almost immediately. His partner was only a little above normal. Jack fought the urge to check the wound again. He pulled the covers up and fiddled with the edge.

He felt eyes upon him and looked up to see Mama studying him. He leaned back and crossed his arms as if he'd been caught doing something.

"What?"

"You amaze me." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why?"

"You care for Angus so gently. I don't think he's ever had that before, even when he lived here." Jack shook his head.

"The first time we met, I knocked him on his ass for messing with my rifle." Jack ran his hand over his short hair and chuckled, "To be fair, he got up and almost kicked my ass. Almost, mind you." Mama laughed and leaned back.

"How did you become friends after that?" Jack shrugged.

"I'm not sure, really. He has a way of worming into your heart, ya know?"

"Do I ever! The first time I met Angus that ugly mutt of his was tearing up all my daffodils."

"Oh?" Jack loved hearing stories he didn't know about Mac. His gut turned as he realized how much that really was.

"That dog! He was barely house trained and ran the neighborhood, usually with Angus chasing him. Every one else wanted to put him in the shelter or just shoot him." Jack raised both eyebrows. Mama laughed. She leaned forward and straightened the blankets over his feet.

"Yeah it was a horrid thing. Stank and uuugly. After the cops ticketed the MacGyvers Angus came up with a way to keep it on their land. He tried to explain it to me, some sort of electro sonic shock thing."

"I never know what he's talking about either."

"Ain't that the truth. The dog still managed to get out. I think it was a dog version of Angus truthfully, except for the ugly and dirty part." Jack thought of all the time he'd seen his partner singed from an explosion, greasy from building stuff, and there was that time in the quicksand. He wasn't sure about the dirt part.

"Archy-"

"Archy?"

"Oh he named that dog after some math guy no one could pronounce."

"Archimedes."

"Yes, that." Mama shot Jack a curious look.

"We were in a lot of patrols together and he is not shy about correcting mispronunciations."

"Why do I think you mispronounced a lot on purpose." Jack laughed.

"Guilty as charged, teasing him is fun." Jack sobered, "I hope we can get back to that."

"I'm sure you'll be harassing him in no time." Mama said softly.

"I hope so." Jack murmured. He heard a snort of laughter from across the bed, "I don't mean it that way-"

"Easy, Jack, Angus isn't the only one fun to tease." Jack laughed.

"Touche." The pair were quiet for a long minute. Jack found himself listening to Mac's breathing. He knew it was a little slow, but still in normal limits. Still, every tiny pause between breaths were eternal and more frightening that the storm that assaulted the old house. He checked Mac's temperature again. No change. Jack tried to be reassured. He huffed and glanced at Mama.

"So Archy tore up your garden." Mama rolled her eyes.

"He sure did. Angus came running up and corralled that ugly thing." Mama looked down at her fingernails, suddenly sad, "I let into him. I said things that no one should say to a child." Jack's mouth went dry at the image of anyone, let alone this amazing woman, yelling anything like that at a young Angus. Mama looked away visibly feeling the same way.

"Angus stood there moving on one foot then another like a jumping bean. He always seemed to vibrate when he stopped moving."

"Still does."

"I bet. He didn't flinch. He listened, almost politely until I wound down then very calmly in a voice a hundred years older than his years, he told me he was sorry, it wouldn't happen again, and he'd fix it. He turned and walked back the way he came stiff backed, shoulders up." Mama sniffed and wiped away an errant tear, "I watched him walk away feelin' real bad. I turn to go away when I look up to see him all slouched walking home. He wiped his face. It broke my heart."

"He cried where no one could see."

"Yes. Broke my heart." They were quiet a long minute staring at the unmoving figure on the bed between them. Jack reached out and held Mac's hand. He studied the calluses, nicks and chipped nails as it laid like a dead bird in his hand. How many bombs had these long nimble fingers diffused? Jack had never seen them shake under pressure. He thought of how steady they were that day when he knelt, sure the bomb under his knee was going to take his life. His luck had run out. After all the battles, all the times he should be dead-Jack wasn't scared, well ok a little, but he was sad. Sad of all the amazing things in the world he'd never seen, never would see. He ran through his prayers while playing through pictures of his family and loved ones in his mind. He didn't mind dying so much as the pain. As he watched those red numbers tick down the seconds of his life, he scrolled through the harsh words, the things he hadn't done, the...well everything. He closed his eyes bracing for the pain, knowing however bad he imagined it would be, it would be worse.

Then that stupid kid with the stupid name, the slowest bomb tech that ever wore the uniform drops beside him. Yet again disobeying orders. He looked like a 12 year old as he dropped a bag heavier than he was. He studied the IED as if he were tying his shoe. _How is the slowest bomb tech in history going to disarm that in less than two minutes?_ Jack ran his hands over the back of Mac's hand. _Don't know yet._ Mac had given him a cheeky smile and had a mischievous gleam in his eyes that Jack would come to fear then saved his life.

They had watched each others back for a long time, but that was the first time any one had ignored their own safety to save his miserable hide. Sure he'd seen amazingly heroic things, he'd done some heroic things-if he said so himself-but no one had ever ignored their own safety in a no-chance situation to save him. Of course, Mac made the impossible happen. It's what he did. Jack could only marvel at his young charge. The things Mac came up with. Jack rubbed Mac's fingertips. They felt cold under his hands. Jack hoped that was a good sign.

He couldn't begin to list the many times these hands, somehow older than the rest of Mac, held lives safe in the face of disaster. Brought comfort to broken hearts, lives. Jack felt a lump block his throat. And Jack was probably the head of the line. There were many times Mac held his hand on the bad nights when ghosts howled through Jack's brain. Some nights these long skinny hands pulled him from blackness, tugged him to safety, held him steady. Jack rubbed Mac's palm with his thumb and looked at Mac's face hoping there'd be some kind of reaction. Mac remained too still. Jack licked his lips.

Jack felt tired, seriously tired. He rubbed his forehead feeling like the endless storm outside was trapped in his head. He fought another yawn. He glanced up to see a worried look on Mama's face. He knew what she was about to say. He cut her off first.

"Let me guess Mac came back and fixed the garden." Mama narrowed her eyes but let Jack off the hook.

"No he didn't fix the garden, he remade the garden. Two days later the garden was weeded and had all new blooming daffodils. A tiny white picket fence surrounded it and a row of different colorful flowers circled that. He'd left a note. He said he was sorry about Archy tearing up the garden. Angus said he hoped I liked his replacement, then he said that he noticed rabbit tracks and saw some...I don't know what the hell he wrote. I assume it was some sort of bug or fungus. He said that he'd come up with a fertilizer that would keep them away and he'd put a sonic border in the fence to keep other dogs, cats and rabbits away." Jack laughed picturing a kid Mac.

"Yeah, I can totally see that." Mama sighed.

"He wouldn't come over for a long time. He thought I was still mad at him even a year later. I would tell Bozer to bring him over, but Angus always refused. They stayed good friends, and eventually Angus came 'round again. He became part of our family, but-"

"Would always be ready to run." Jack said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I-"  
The pair looked up as they heard a muffled pounding in the hall. Bozer and Riley came to the door huffing.

"We got the tables back downstairs and we found this." Riley smiled at Jack.

"We thought it'd just fit in here so you can get some rest before you fall over." They held an army cot between them. Jack smiled and nodded.

"That's perfect. Thanks, guys."

"No problem."

"We have to take care of our elders."

"Wilt, you say something like that again this elder is going to take care of you." Bozer was instantly four standing over a broken cookie jar.

"Yes, Mama."


	13. Chapter 13

Mac opened his eyes. He licked his lips. His mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls-a sensation he knew more than a little about. Mac blinked taking in his environment. What the hell? He was in his parent's room, in Mission City. Mac laid back and rubbed his forehead. A pain pounded behind his eyes. It hurt to think. He remembered coming back...Mac sank back letting out a long breath. Dad dead, dragged here, went for a walk. Mac glanced down. His ankle was raised on a pillow. It was wrapped and didn't look that swollen. Mac rubbed his eyes and yawned.

He gasped as a sharp pain wrenched into his side. Mac forced himself to breathe easy and looked under the covers. He was naked except a pair of boxers. A thick bandage was taped to his side. He felt it and fell back unable to stifle a soft cry of pain. Everything spun around him.

"Hey, Mac, you awake?"

"No." Mac gasped. He forced himself to breath as ropes of pain ripped across his ribcage. He felt a familiar touch. Mac swallowed. Broken memories of horror after horror interrupted by his friends talking to him, holding him...cold then hot...He opened his eyes and met the tired gaze of his partner. Mac frowned.

"You ok?" He asked. Jack's eyebrows slid into his hairline.

"What?"

"You look tired." Mac said rubbing his eyes and fighting a yawn.

"Yeah that happens when I have to cut into my best friend who has.45 slug in their side during the second flood of Noah without electricity." Mac blinked slowly.

"What?" Mac turned and looked out the window. It was awash with waves of water running down it. A branch from a tree slapped the window. Mac stared at it, memories drifting past. He wasn't sure which ones were actual memories or which ones were dreams.

"...me?" Mac sniffed and turned back to Jack. The older man's face was wobbly.

"Hmm?" Mac mumbled. His entire body felt like it was made of cement.

"Mac? You still with me?" Mac felt everything drifting into a snapping fizz. His gut knotted. Before he could move he started gagging. Jack rolled him onto his side. Mac cried out in pain and squeezed his eyes shut as his body dry heaved. Sweat budded on his forehead and drool ran down his chin. Nothing came out. It hurt. Mac wished he had something to come out. He gasped in air as his body went for round two of dry heaves. Everything seemed to float far in the distance. He heard voices, then he was surrounded by people. He hummed and a soft whimper escaped as he started to puke again. This time a bit of bile and mucus came up. Mac slumped limp too tired to move anything.

The others wiped his face with a cool rag.

"Thassice." He slurred. He heard Riley chuckle.

"Glad you're feeling better." She murmured. Mac tried to open his eyes, but it took too much work. He turned toward the cool rag.

"Hmm?"

"We'll talk when you're awake." This from Bozer.

"Sleep, Angus."

"Hmm." Mac managed as he relaxed into the pillows. Jack smiled down and brushed the hair out of Mac's face. Mac's hand twitched in his direction and he made a noise somewhere between a whine and a growl. The others laughed. Mac humphed and pulled the blanket over his head until only a puff of blonde hair stuck out.

Bozer smiled at Riley then turned to Jack. His expression became as worried as the older man's.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Jack rubbed a hand over his face and sank back onto the cot beside Mac's bed.

"He's dehydrated and lost a lot of blood. We need to get him to Phoenix." Riley ducked to look out the window.

"It's a lot better out there." She jumped back when the tree whacked into the glass hard, "Still got a lot of wind going."  
"Yeah, too much." Jack stood up and stretched. He looked around them and frowned.

"Where's your Mom?"

"She went over to make sure that crazy old bat is still ok."

"Your mom's a saint." Riley said smiling. Bozer nodded.

"That's what she always tells us. Do you think we could make it driving home?" Jack looked down at Mac with narrowed eyes. He glanced at his two partners.

"We need to get gas."

"I can steal some from the neighbors." Bozer suggested with a smirk. The other two stared at him. He shrugged and laughed.

"Shoot, they ain' never gonna like me or Mac anyways."

"Alright. We need to gather supplies and-"

"I'M BACK, dearies."

"If I know my Mama she's got supplies galore." Bozer knew his Mama. She carried bags. She set them down and shook rain off.

"It's wet and slimy out there!" Mama said. She studied the others.

"Looks like we have a plan?"

"Start of one." Mama set the bags on the couch and shook off her coat before placing it neatly across the back of the couch.

"I stole more medical supplies and some food. I also found…" Mama pulled out a Medical boot. She glanced at Jack who nodded, his eyes a million miles away working calculations.

"That'll help Mac walk." Mama raised an eyebrow.

"Is he up to walking?" Jack sighed and shook his head.

"He's weak, too weak."

"You need to get him to the hospital." Mama bit her lip, "The closest hospital is over in Redding. A lot of the roads are out heading there."  
"So LA, then." Riley said. She dug through the bags and pulled out what they'd need to rewrap Mac's leg and side. She smiled at an ice pack. His ankle was past the time for ice, but it would help with the pain on his side.

"Ok, so LA. We need gas-"

"I'm gonna go steal it." Mama shot Bozer a glare.

"Don't enjoy it so much. We worked hard to keep you from being a thug." Bozer rolled his eyes and slid into his coat.

"No worries, Mama, besides you're better at it than I am." Mama's eyes narrowed and she lifted the boot as if she were going to throw it. Bozer's eyes widened and he fled out the front door into the lingering storm. Mama turned her glare on Riley when she snickered. She bit her tongue and retreated to Mac's room. Jack rubbed his face. Mama frowned.

"Did you get any sleep?" Jack looked at her surprised.

"What? Oh yeah, a couple hours."

"You should-"

"I'm fine. We need to get him somewhere they can take real care of him." Mama nodded hearing the worry under the worry. She grabbed Jack by the arm.

"You did fine, he's holding his own. It's gonna be tough for awhile." Jack frowned. Was she talking about Mac's side or their relationship. Jack yawned then shook his head.

"I'll help Riley get him ready to move."

"I'll make up some food for you, so you won't have to stop." Jack nodded. He smiled at her.

"Mama, I can't thank you-" Mama gave him a motherly smile and put a hand on his scruffy cheek.

"Jack, it's what family does." Jack nodded and grinned. Mama squeezed his shoulder then turned to dig around the bags for food she'd stolen. Mama the thief. Jack thought he should feel a little guilty for leading the woman to a life of crime; he just couldn't get past finding it so damn funny. Mama arched an eyebrow at him. He shook his head and turned to go into Mac's room.

Mac's eyes fluttered as Riley approached the bed. He licked his lips.

"Hey." He mumbled. She smiled down.

"Hey, bro. How are you doing?" She leaned down and stared into those cloudy crystal eyes. Mac's eyes blinked slowly. He moved to roll on his back. He stopped with a hiss of pain. Riley put a hand on his shoulder. Mac closed his eyes lost in waves of pain, dizziness or weakness. He slumped back. After taking some deep breaths, he opened his eyes again. He was uber-pale, almost see through and Riley could still hear a wheeze when he breathed. She reached out and brushed his messy mop of hair out of his eyes.

Mac raised an eyebrow, but didn't pull away.

"Are you 'k?" He asked. Riley's eyes widened and she stared at him. He frowned confused, "Riley?"

"You are unbelievable." She said her voice creaking with emotion. Mac's dazed look shifted to alarm.

"Riley?" Riley realized his anxiety was climbing. Anxiety over her health? Unbelievable.

"I'm fine, Mac. We have to get you ready to go back to LA." Mac frowned and scanned the room.

"Wha...where are w-why are we here." Mac's voice dropped into alarm and something else. He fought to sit up, groaning with the movement but not stopping.

"No, do-Mac, it's ok." Riley leaned forward and helped the man to sitting. She plumped the pillows and stacked them up behind him. Mac eased back. His hand ran across the bandage circling his middle. He eyed the room, taking it in slowly. Riley sat beside him and captured his hand. Mac lowered his eyes. Riley could see memory and pain weigh down his gaze. Riley rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Hey, Mac, it's ok." Mac licked his dry lips and nodded. He rubbed his forehead. She could see a familiar wrinkle crease his forehead. He was hurting and not just from his side. Riley leaned forward and slowly wrapped Mac in a hug. Mac leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder. Riley ran her hand across his back, careful of the bandage.

"You've been seriously sick, Mac. There's been a horrible storm and we had to come here." Mac snorted.

"Needed somewhere that had everything." Riley backed away. Mac's voice bounced between tragedy and bitterness. Mac leaned back moaning. He closed his eyes and palmed the top of his forehead. He frowned.

"Everything was...and it all mixed, my dad, Jack…" Mac stopped and looked up at Riley, his eyes moist, "I don't know-"

"I know. It's ok, you had a seriously high fever. We had to give you ice baths and remove a bullet from your side. A big one." Mac scowled.

"Bullet? Don' remember that." Riley laughed.

"Must have slipped your mind you got shot?" Mac tried a weak smile. It fell; Mac looked too tired to make the effort. He closed his eyes a long minute then looked up again.

"When I pushed Desi? I know I got creased-"

"No, you got the whole bullet, a .45, bud." Riley and Mac looked up as Jack walked in the room.

"A .45? No that's-" Mac shifted and leaned back clutching his side, "Ahh. Damn...yeah, it was definitely a .45." Mac managed a pale smile. Jack chuckled.

"You know brother, I'm gonna get you well, then I'm gonna kill ya myself." Mac laughed and curled forward with pain.

"Shut up." He murmured. His body jerked and he started gagging.

"Shit, sorry Mac." Jack said as he leaned down. He and Riley helped him sit up and sat on the bed beside him. He dry-heaved then slumped forward his weight leaning against Jack. His bangs curtained his face. Jack reached over and brushed his face. Mac's cheeks were wet and he had a soft layer of golden fuzz running along his jaw. Mac hissed and slowly straightened.

" 's 'kay." Mac whispered. He glanced over at Riley who absently rubbed his back, "Go back to LA?" Mac scanned the room. His gaze lingering on the wall over Jack's head. Jack turned. A large framed portrait of Mac, his mom and dad took up most of the wall.

Mrs. MacGyver was a stunning beauty. It was easy to see where Mac got his looks. Her hair was a darker honey gold, but her eyes were the same silvery blue. Her mouth quirked up at the corners with the same mischievousness Jack had seen on his partner's face lots of times. Her dimples were way cuter, Jack admitted.

James didn't resemble the man Jack knew at all. He didn't look so different. The same oddly dark eyes and blond hair, but he looked centuries younger, relaxed, free of the hardness. Mac was a baby, and a cute one. He was round with baby fat, a longish mop of baby hair, and a goofy toothless smile that spoke of the giggling happiness he was feeling in that slice of frozen time. James grinned and held Mac on his lap. Mac's Mom leaned on James and bent her head kissing Mac on his powder puff hair.

"You're hair was wild even back then." Riley said. Jack chuckled.

"Dude, your Mom was hot!" Jack turned to see Riley and Mac glaring at him, "I don't mean it like that, she was a beautiful woman is all I'm saying." Riley rolled her eyes. Mac rubbed his eyes. Jack thought he was using the move to hide him wiping away tears.

Jack put an arm across Mac's shoulder.

"I think we should take that home with us, what do you think, homie?" Mac glanced at the picture and managed a watery smile.

"I'd like that." He whispered.

"Ok, done. C'mon, kiddo, we have to get you back to LA?" Mac looked at him puzzled. Jack could feel Mac's weight increase. The kid's head dipped and he could barely keep his eyes open. Jack gently raised his chin so he met Jack's gaze. Jack talked slowly to allow time for his exhausted partner to process his words.

"You need to go to medical. We can't get to a hospital up here because of the storm. No arguments, got it?" Mac opened his mouth to answer but lost the battle against fatigue. His eyes fluttered closed and he slumped back. Riley caught the blond and eased him back. She looked up at Jack.

"This is becoming too familiar."

"Yeah." Jack's tone told her he didn't like it any more than she did. They leaned over Mac and started dressing him into warmer clothes for the road.


	14. Chapter 14

Mac gasped and opened his eyes. Water ran down his face. Cold shower? Hands held him, movement. Was this real? Mac squirmed.

"Easy bud, you're ok. We're getting out of here." Mac looked up. A figure in a black hood hovered over him. Mac sucked in a shaky breath. He twisted and fought to get free. He was pulled in closer; fingers pressed deeper. Spots bobbed in the blur pouring down on him. Pain zapped across his chest in time with explosions of light and booming all around him. Mac fought harder. His breathing rasped.

"Dammit, Mac, SETTLE DOWN before I drop ya." Mac froze as Jack's voice broke through his daze. He blinked water out of his eyes. In a flash of light, he saw Jack's pale face looking down from him. Water ran off the edge of the hood of a rain slicker Jack wore. Mac let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. He was so tired. He blinked up slowly when the storm stopped. Mac grunted when Jack banged his head against the passenger's window hard.

"Sorry, my bad." Mac rubbed his head and fought to sit up. He flopped back with a cry of pain a hand over his middle. Jack slid a hand under his partner's back and knees and slid him farther into the car. Mac hissed and closed his eyes. Jack didn't think Mac could go any more pale, but he did. Mac's head tipped forward and he heaved.

"Crap, here Mac." Bozer said leaning over the front seat. He handed Jack a plastic bag. Jack held it up to Mac's mouth. Mac hurled a mouthful of stomach goo then slumped against Jack. Tears leaked from the edge of his eyes. Mac rubbed his chest and curled forward crying out in pain as he broke into a long row of moist coughs.

Jack and Boze shared worried looks. Mac's body trembled as he caught his breath. He sighed and leaned his head back. Jack put a hand on Mac's forehead.

"You're fever's up a little." Jack said unable to hide his naked worry. Mac opened one eye and glared at Jack, but he was too tired to say anything. His head tilted to the side and he was out. Jack leaned over and let out a deep breath, "His pulse is fast and weak but regular." The door on the other side of the car opened. Riley helped Jack move Mac into the center of the back seat. Riley slid in beside him. They stretched Mac out as much as they could. Jack made sure Mac's boot was on his swollen foot correctly and raised his leg onto a large pile of stuff in the foot well behind the driver's door. He bent Mac's leg enough to fit in the car, but hopefully not enough to cause pain. Bozer handed Riley Mac's blue blanket and a towel. Riley smiled as she and Jack wrapped the blonde up in the blanket. She gently dried Mac's face. She handed the towel to Jack who swabbed rain off his face.

"Ok, we got everything?"

"First aid kit, food, water…"  
"Gas is in the trunk."

"How much did you get?" Riley asked.

"20 gallons."

"Is that enough?"

"Let's see we have to go 400 miles...so…" Boze frowned.

"We can go 560 miles if you don't speed." Mac mumbled. The others looked at him. He cracked his eyes open and managed a weak smile, "Might take longer...subtract...it'll be close." Mac closed his eyes and drifted off again.

"Well, ok then. I guess we're off." Jack shut the door careful of Mac's feet. He slid out of the rain slicker then slid into the driver's seat. He grunted and slid the seat back. Mac hissed in pain. Jack looked back. His partner held his knee and shot Jack a glare. Jack shrugged and looked to his right.

"Damn, Boze, do you have any legs?" Boze shrugged and turned right side in his seat. Jack shut the door and turned on the car. He waved at Mama who watched them over the light of a coleman lamp. Bozer leaned out.

"We'll call you when we get there, love you Mom!"

"Goodbye, dearies. Take care of everyone, Jack...including you!" Jack laughed and waved again. Boze hopped in. With a final glance at Mac and Riley Jack clicked on the lights and turned toward town.

Mac took a long breath in then out. Pain jangled through the nerves of his foot and leg. He grimaced as he squirmed trying to find a comfortable position. He moved to roll onto his side and ended up flopping back gasping in pain. He could feel moisture bead on his forehead and felt cold. He pulled the blanket closer.

"You ok?" Mac jumped and looked up surprised to see he was leaning on Riley's lap. Mac grunted and moved to sit up. Riley frowned and put a hand on Mac's forehead pushing him back down. Mac collapsed breathing hard. His mouth drooled and everything had a fuzzy edge. Mac bit his lip to keep from puking. He figured he didn't have anything left in his gut, but his gut didn't know that.

"...back." Mac shook his head and blinked away the black drape slipping over everything.

"How high?" Jack asked, glancing back at them. Mac's eyes were incredibly heavy and everything hurt. He coughed wincing at the agony with every motion. Mac laid back limp, exhausted when he managed to suck in air. He closed his eyes and his body relaxed. He didn't drift off. The car rocked with the wind of the storm and rain slammed into its roof and windows. Flashes of blue-white sang counterpoint for loud explosions. Mac eyed Jack. The older man had white knuckled fists guiding the wheel. He leaned forward intent on the road in front of him. Normally Mac would have been anxious, but he was so tired. His eyes drooped. He felt safe, surrounded by family and out of the storm. From far away he felt a hard finger poke into his ear.

"100.9" Riley's voice hummed through his body. He sighed as her fingers brushed across his scalp. He heard Jack answer but his voice was far away radio static. Riley and Bozer joined in the wobbly chorus. Mac couldn't make out the words but he could hear worry and fatigue in the tone.

"'Morry." He mumbled. His voice was barely over a whisper. He felt Riley's hair fall into his face as she leaned closer.

" Morry?"

"He's saying sorry, sorry for what kiddo?" Jack called. The car thumped over a bump and seemed to slam down on top of him. Mac moaned and turned his head away. Sparks blazed fire across his skull. He tried to answer but he felt like his mouth was sewn shut with the biggest Milkdud ever.

"Shhh, it's ok, Mac. Just get some sleep, ok?" Riley's voice was like a soothing drink on a hot day. Mac cracked his eyes and met her worried gaze. He couldn't manage any words, but Riley heard them anyway.

"I promise, brother, we're all going to stay with you." Riley said. Mac managed a micro smile then yawned ending with a moist rasping cough. Every muscle weighed more than a ton of tons. Mac sank gratefully into blackness.

_Mac itched under the cast on his arm. He looked over at Wilt...Boze he corrected himself. Since he was finally turning double digits, the pair decided to give up their kid name. It was officially Mac and Boze. They wrote it on their matching casts as proof. _

_ "Only ten more minutes." Boze whispered. Mac nodded but didn't look up from the test. He'd finished the surprise quiz in five minutes. He was bored. He'd turned the test over and was sketching plans for a suit of invisible armor. _

_ "Wilt." Mrs. Engstrom snapped quietly from her desk. _

_ "Boze." Bozer offered back bending over his own test. Mac glanced over and smiled as he watched his friend mouth the words as he read and reread the questions. Boze chewed on his pencil and held his head in his hands as he shook it. Mac glanced around the room. Everyone was distracted. Mac leaned forward and tapped his pencil softly. Mrs. Engstrom glanced up. Mac leaned forward as if he were writing. He let his mop of hair drop over his eyes. When she looked away, he tapped again. He glanced over at Boze and huffed. He chewed off the eraser on his pencil and without looking up tossed it. It hit Bozer on the nose. He looked up surprised. _

_ Mac held up the corner of his paper. Boze frowned. Mac rolled his eyes and pointed at the paper. Boze's eyes widened and he grinned. Mac shook his head. Boze nodded and ducked over his test. They waited for Mrs. Engstrom to look down then Boze held up 4 fingers. Mac smiled. Short-long. A. Boze squirmed in his seat and circled A. In less than a minute, they filled out the entire quiz. _

_ "Alright, time's up." Boze leaned over and clapped Mac on the shoulder._

_ "You saved my life-"_

_ "Shhh!" Mac hissed. Boze looked down. Mac rolled his eyes._

_ "You're gonna be the worst 00Boze ever!" Mac joked as he gathered his books. Boze grinned and gave his friend a bro hug._

_ "You however are magnificent! That was awesome!" The pair pushed each other until they got to their bikes. They sped to the Bozer home first._

_ "MOOOM! WEEEERE HOOOME!" Bozer bellowed. Mac rolled his eyes. As if Mama Bozer didn't know already. Bozer paused and glanced at Mac._

_ "Nobody's home." Mac rolled his eyes._

_ "DUH!" He shoved Bozer and ran for the door. They wrestled and tumbled for an hour, made PBJs then went to the lab to check on a new kind of slush they were inventing. It was starting to sprinkle when they hopped on their bikes and flew down around the curve to the MacGyver home. _

_ Mac's gut knotted when he jumped onto the porch and ran inside. He paused in shock then grinned._

_ "SURPRISE!" He couldn't believe all these people came to his party. He'd known Mama Bozer and Gramps had been working on one. They would never survive as spies. It was better than he imagined. Music was cued and soon the house was throbbing with the bass beat of 'Return of the Mack.' Mac laughed. Penny Parker wrapped an arm around his shoulders and tugged him over to the prettiest girl Mac had ever seen._

_ "Angus, this is Katy." Mac gaped at her open-mouthed. His awkward babbling kicked off the best night of his ten year old life. They danced. He had his first non-Penny kiss! He was surrounded by all of his friends as well as the entire Bozer clan. The only thing missing was the one thing always missing. Mac continuously scanned the storm outside. It started to get dark. No sign of his father. Bozer shoved him toward a pile of gifts. They did nothing to distract him from the horrible sinking worry in his gut. _

_Mac grinned at the CSI kit Boze had bought him. Penny had given him a carburetor her brother had pulled from his motorcycle. Mac grinned. Penny's brother swore it was useless. Mac already figured out what was wrong with it and thought about a way to convert it so it'd work with the engine he'd made. If only he-_

_Gramps pulled it from his hands and put a box in his hands. Mac frowned after the piece of machinery. The room erupted in laughter._

"_He's like a puppy who wants the bag more than the bone." Mac_

_Scowled at Hetty, Wilt's sister, and took the package from Gramps. Mac smiled as he opened it. He scanned the squirming crowd around him but his father didn't pop out yelling "surprise!" He didn't lean against the wall watching quietly from afar. Dad wasn't there, yet. He would be. Mac knew he would be and he'd bring Mac the gift he promised, the- Mac felt pain in his chest. He felt his eyes fill with tears. It was the advanced chemistry set he'd wanted. It had to be special ordered from Europe._

_ Gramps bent over and leaned in close._

_ "I know your Dad promised to get that for you, but I couldn't resist. I got it special ordered in just for you." Mac put on a happy smile and hugged Gramps._

_ "Thank you, this is the exact one I wanted!"_

_ "One thing, Angus-"_

_ "Mac." _

_ "Oh...uh, ok, Mac, promise me nothing gets blown up." Mac laughed._

_ "Don't be silly, Gramps." He playfully shoved his grandfather. His grandfather laughed but didn't lose the hint of worry in his eyes. Mac turned away and set the box aside. He absently folded the paper as he fought to keep it all in. It was supposed to be his Dad. Gramps put a warm hand on Mac's shoulder. Before he could say a word, the crowd parted and Mama brought out the cake. _

_ "Happy Birthday!" Mama started the chorus. Mac smiled as he looked down on the birthday cake. Like everything Mama makes, it was perfect. The ten flaming candles blurred with his tears as he blew them out. He sniffed and shoved the familiar pain away feeling as if sharp razors tore through him as he did._

_ Mac stood on the porch watching Mama herd the Bozer clan into their minivan. He missed them already. He wished he could go home to their full and bustling home instead of the empty cold house behind him. Perhaps sensing his thoughts, Bozer lingered looking up at him._

_ "You sure you don't want me to stay." He asked. Mac stepped into the rain and grinned._

_ "Nah, it's fine. Thanks for coming, Boze." Boze studied him a long minute then grinned. He punched Mac on the shoulder._

_ "No problem, brother. See ya tomorrow." Boze pulled up his collar and sprinted across the rain into the van. Mac waved until the van was out of sight. The night was cold and quiet. Mac felt his tears mingle with the wash of rain down his face. He fell to his knees. Even as he told himself he was being stupid-why did he think his father would keep his promise THIS time? His hollowed out heart collapsed in on itself. He cried silently as he stared at the driveway. _

_ "Angus! What in the-Come here!" Mac didn't move. Gramps hauled him up and pulled him toward the house. Mac growled and yanked himself free._

_ "No! Leave me alone!"_

_ "Angus-"_

_ "IT'S MAC! Angus is stupid!" Mac turned intending to run away, but his knees decided they were made out of Jello. Gramps leaned down. Mac shoved his hands away._

_ "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mac's throat hurt with the scream. He gagged, "He's still coming!"_

_ "Ang...Mac, MAC!" Gramps bent and held his shoulders. Mac watched a large drop of water fall frame by frame in slow motion from the old man's nose and felt it splash onto his face as the old man talked. The storm seemed to freeze and everything fell silent. Mac stared at Gramp's lips wondering how they moved, and enough air came out to change the rain's trajectory but made no sound. Maybe he'd gone deaf somehow. _

_ "He's not coming home, Angus." Mac blinked and gaped at Gramp's eyes puzzled. Was that English? Why didn't he speak English anymore? Gramp slumped to his knees in front of Mac and leaned closer._

_ "He's not coming, Angus. I'm sorry, son." Mac stared at the man's lips, but they kept moving. He willed them to stop, but they didn't._

_ "I'm sorry, Angus. He's not coming." Mac's body slumped and he dropped his head. Gramps stopped talking, but his voice kept echoing through Mac's head. He's not coming. He's not coming home. He's never coming back. _


	15. Chapter 15

Jack forced his fists to relax and cracked his neck. The stress didn't go away.

"You want me to drive for awhile?" Bozer asked. Jack shot him a glare.

"I think we want to reach LA before the next century...and this, this! Ain' helpin'!" Jack snapped. Bozer nodded and turned away. Jack jumped at a loud shout from Mac behind him. He didn't dare take his eyes from the road. The Buick's headlights bounced off a solid wall of water a mere three or four feet in front of the car. He couldn't see very far past that. He turned on the radio and heard only static.

"Dammit!" He slammed a fist into the dash. Mac cried out and bolted upright looking around him with wide frightened eyes.

"Good one, Jack." Riley said softly as she turned to the confused genius, "Hey, hey...it's ok, you're ok." Jack gritted his teeth. He let out a long breath and slowed the car.

"Why are we stopping?" Bozer asked. Jack rubbed his face and shook his hands.

"We need to put gas in, and a break couldn't hurt." Jack's tone was apologetic. It turned to the soft coo he used whenever Mac was hurt. He turned around and leaned over his seat.

Mac's breathing was a coarse crackling wheeze. He pulled the blanket around his sweat soaked shoulders. His hair clung to his head, his blond hair brown with dampness. Sweat ran freely down his face and his skin was red. Worse than how bad he looked, was the fear in his eyes. He clung to Riley's hand, his head moving back and forth as his eyes desperately took in his surroundings. He jumped when Jack touched his shoulder. Mac reached forward and clung to Jack's arm, his breathing coming faster.

"Where is he?" Mac rasped. Jack winced at the heat coming from Mac's sweat slick hands.

"Where's who, brother?" Mac turned to look at Bozer.

"Wilt, where is he?"

"Damn." Bozer whispered.

"Damn?"

"What?"

"He's looking for his Dad." The three shared a worried glance. Mac's face lit up. He lunged forward and grabbed Boze's shoulder.

"You know where he is. Tell me." Boze paled a shade.

"Mac...it's ok, calm down-" This was the exact wrong thing to say. Mac reared back, his eyes bobbing from face to face. He moaned and held a hand over his side.

"Where is he?"

"Mac, it's gonna be ok, you have a fev-" Jack reached out to grab his arm. Mac bolted back. He yelped in panic, scrambled out the door and flopped out of the car.

"Shit!" Jack yelled closing his eyes against the wall of rain that slapped him from the open door. Squinting, he shoved open his door and stepped out. Mac stared around him. He had landed in a deep puddle of mud. He looked at his hands in horror. Jack crouched in front of him and grabbed the lapels of Mac's leather jacket.

"Mac...stay with me, ok. You're ok, right?" Jack didn't like how ragged Mac's breathing was. Mac reached up and swiped his hair back. The solid curtain of water washed the mud in rivulets down his face. By the dim light coming from the car it was dark like blood. Jack shook away the feeling. Jack got close enough Mac's breathing splashed his face.

"Jack?" Mac's voice was small, young. Jack put a hand on Mac's shoulder and brushed his face. Mac closed his eyes and swayed. His head dipped. Jack steadied him.

"Mac, here let's get you up-" A loud Cracka-Boom jolted Mac awake and away from Jack in panic, "Ma-" Mac blinked staring into the blue flashes of light. He grinned.

"I knew you'd come back!"

"Ma-" Before Jack could capture him, Mac slid to his feet. He cried out as he put weight on the boot. Mac gritted his teeth, hobbled up and limped into the wash of rain, "Dammit!" Jack sprang to his feet and bounced after his partner.

Jack held his arm against the rain and shivered as he pushed toward Mac. The roar of the storm and electric flashing of the sky blinded him. Jack shook his head and squinted around him. If the car wasn't lit up, he probably would have lost it. A kid in sweats…

"MAC? MAC!" Jack shouted.

"DAD!" Jack breathed coughing at the constant trickle of water down his throat. He jogged in the direction the yell came from.

Jack almost tripped over Mac. Mac was on his knees reaching out into the water. Jack could hear his breathing over the storm.

"Dad…?" Jack swore his heart broke. He slid to his knees in front of Mac. Mac blinked at him surprised.

"Jack...Dad, he's coming." Jack gripped both sides of Mac's face. Even in the cold rain, Mac's face was warm. Mac shook. His eyes glowed in the flashes of lightning.

"Mac, you have to come back to the car." Jack had to yell over the noise of the storm, but when Mac focused on him Jack had a sense they were caught in a silent room. Mac blinked at him confused.

"He's coming back." Mac mouthed trying to look into the storm. Jack leaned closer.

"Mac, we gotta-"

"No, he's coming!" Jack closed his eyes. This sucked so bad.

"No, Mac. He's not coming." Mac froze and narrowed his eyes. Jack felt like he'd just stabbed his best friend with a sword, "I'm sorry, Angus, he's not coming ol' son." The shutters came down. Jack moved his hands to Mac's shoulders and gently shook him.

"Mac?" Mac blinked slowly. His shoulders slumped. Jack caught him before he fell face first into the mud. He pulled Mac in close. Mac shook and gasped in Jack's grip.

"Let's get you dry, 'k?" Mac slumped against Jack but didn't say anything. Jack bent and folded Mac in close. He cursed as he slid in the mud as he hauled Mac up in his arms. Jack yelped as another set of hands came out of the rain.

"Here." Bozer said. Jack nodded. Between them they hauled Mac back to the car. Riley held a flashlight. All three of them muscled Mac into the back seat. Mac let them. Jack climbed into the back seat with his partner. Mac leaned up against him shivering. He stared straight ahead. Jack frowned taking a towel from Bozer to dry off Mac's hair and face. Riley leaned in over Mac and Boze over the front seats. They got Mac out of his leather jacket and wet clothes. Bozer jumped out and was back in a second with a stack of bedding. It was damp from the short run from the trunk to the front seat.

Bozer handed it to Jack and turned up the heat as high as it could go. He glanced at the dash.

"I'll go put gas in then we can get going." Boze suggested. Jack looked up from Mac and opened his mouth to protest.

"I'll drive!" Riley interjected. Boze and Jack shared a look.

Mac felt like crap. He was pretty sure he'd felt worse at some point, but he couldn't remember when. He was too tired to catalogue his aches and pains so he laid there limp as a...Mac sneezed. Everything vanished in a wall of pain. He didn't even try to hold in the cry of pain. Breathing took too much energy, and hurt, a lot.

Mac heard the soft buzz of familiar voices and could feel the echoes of Jack's through his skull. Mac couldn't thread his thoughts together enough to figure out why. He focused on sucking in air. Why was it so hard? Mac thought there was something in his head to explain everything, but it hurts too much chasing the loose thought around his head and capture the right one in the storm of broken memories, nightmares, and other shadows. Mac closed his eyes, they were too heavy he had to conserve energy. If only he could turn up the heat and cool down. Mac frowned knowing there was something illogical about that thought, but he couldn't figure out a way it was wrong. He was too tired to figure it out. He coughed. The wall of pain was lost in a giant wave of blackness.

Jack glared at the storm around them as he absently strummed Mac's wet hair with his fingers. Mac had gone completely limp awhile ago. The kid still shook and sweated. Jack didn't have words for how pallid Mac looked. Deathlike was the only one that popped up, and Jack resolutely shoved that one aside. That didn't mean he didn't keep checking his brother's pulse. There was no reassurance there-weak and fluttery. He didn't have to check Mac's breathing by touch. It filled the car like a horrible static on a radio station, none of them could tune out. Bozer had suggested turning on the radio, but Riley nixed it saying she had to concentrate.

The air in the car felt hot closed in and tight with tension. Even on their worst mission, one or another of them would crack a joke to ease the pressure, but the trio was silent, lost in their own thoughts and worries. With the thick curtain of rain all around them blocking out what little they could see in the dark, the car didn't feel like it was moving at all. Jack gritted his teeth and swallowed back his mounting frustration. He forced in a long breath and closed his eyes. He trusted Riley, but the lack of control, being forced to sit with his best friend in his lap as he struggled to pull in breath, and not being able to do a damn thing about it-Jack seriously wished he had bad guys to shoot or Murdoc to kill or someone to pummell bloody or...Mac's squirming in his lap broke off the litany of violence.

Jack leaned closer. Mac's eyes were rolling behind their lids. Jack could feel his body tighten. His head jerked a little.

"Hey, hey, easy buddy, you're ok, alright. We're almost there." The rattle of his breathing covered the angry storm growling around them and filled the car with desperation. Jack met Riley's eyes in the rearview. He could see a reflection of his own pain and pleading. Riley nodded and the engine of the car growled louder. Bozer leaned over and handed Jack a bottle of water. Jack shook his head. He wanted to help Mac drink down the lifesaving liquid, but every time they tried it came right back up bringing with it waves of agony that made things worse.

Jack brushed the kid's hair back from his face. He winced at how hot Mac was. Mac jolted back. His eyes opened. His pupils were huge pits of terror. Jack felt Mac's grip dig into his hand; Mac's nails left deep half-moon marks. Jack didn't feel it. Mac breathed through his mouth. His gaze met Jack's and Mac closed his eyes taking a deeper breath. His body grew heavy with relaxation.

"Hey, kiddo." Jack said softly when Mac opened his eyes again they slowly crawled up to Jack's face. Mac offered the tiniest of smiles. His chapped lips moved slightly, but he couldn't form words. Mac's face screwed up into a mask of pain and his grip on Jack's hand tightened even more. Jack couldn't feel his fingers anymore. It never occurred to him to move.

"Easy, Angus. You're ok." Mac's eyes opened wider as he looked up at Jack. Jack chuckled, "Yes I called you Angus, you have me worried. You keep going like this, I'll bring back Carl's Junior...or that other name you really hate." Mac's eyes narrowed, but Jack didn't know if it was from annoyance or pain.

"What name?" Bozer asked. Jack jumped. He'd forgotten Mac and him weren't alone. Mac's eyes darted over in Bozer's direction then returned to Jack with a feeble glare. Jack smiled. He answered without looking away from Mac.

"Well, Boze, that's a story for another time. One where our little genius is awake and able to defend himself, right, Angus?" Mac squinted his eyes shut and twisted as he broke into weak coughs. Jack winced and rubbed Mac's back wishing there was something, anything he could do. They all jumped at a soft buzz.

"The phone!" Riley's excited voice felt like a scream. Bozer snatched up the phone before it buzzed again. They charged it and had been trying, but the lines have been down for hours.

"Hello? Matty, Thank God!" Jack felt some of the tension leave him as Bozer quickly and succinctly caught Phoenix up on their predicament.

"Put it on speaker, Boze." Riley hissed.

"Oh, right, here." Everyone breathed out a long sigh of relief as Matty's voice filled the car.

"-your ETA should be twenty minutes. How is blondie?"

"Not good." Bozer said glancing over to Jack and Mac.

"Can you be more specific? Doc Carl's here." Jack quickly ran through all of Mac's problems in order of severity. They were silent while Doc Carl processed the info.

"Alright, I'll have a full surgical team ready when you get here. Try to keep him calm and don't move him any more than you have to."

"And?" Jack growled. Doc Carl let out a sigh.

"I'm afraid there isn't much more we can do until you get here."

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Riley snarled before Jack could say a word. Jack took a deep breath.

"I know you are, honey. Just keep on, you're doing great." Jack offered Riley a quick smile. Her eyes were wide with fright in the rearview. She nodded, but the fear didn't go away.

"Jack, take me off speaker." Bozer hit the button and handed the phone to Jack.

"Hey Boss."

"You sound wrecked, how are you doing, Jack?" Doc Carl asked. Jack snorted.

"Let's worry about problems, Doc."

" How is Mac, really?"

"Ain' good, Matty."

"And the others?" Jack glanced at his tense teammates in the front. They both looked exhausted.

"We could use time off after this time off."

"Tell me something I don't know, Dalton."


	16. Chapter 16

"RILEY!" Bozer's panicked scream and the jolt of the car snapped Jack awake. He shook his head and blinked. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep. How long had he been out? Matty had said 20 minutes, but they weren't there yet. Jack blinked until everything wasn't blurry and glanced at his watch. His eyebrows crept up into his hairline. 45 minutes!

"What's going on?" Jack asked, putting a hand on Mac's shoulder. Mac laid limp across his legs. His body radiated heat. The car's windows in the back were clouded. Riley slapped the car in park then leaned shaking over the wheel. Jack leaned forward. Through the rain he could see a dark nothing in front of the car, only a few feet in front of the car. A huge sinkhole. Jack rubbed his face and sank back letting out a long breath. He put a hand on Riley's shoulder and felt her shaking.

"It's ok, Ri. You did good." Riley offered him a shaky smile and leaned back taking deep breaths. She released her white knuckled fists from the wheel and shook them.

"That's the last one." Riley's eyes filled.

"I'll let Matty know." Bozer said. Sitting sideways in the front seat he shot Jack a panicked look as he pulled out his cell.

"All of the overpasses or bridges out to Phoenix are gone." Riley explained. Jack frowned. He glanced down at Mac. The blonde's breathing was shallow, faster, and rougher. Jack tapped his face. Mac didn't move. Jack reached down. The kid's pulse was fast and faint. Jack swallowed.

"Sorry, I fell asleep, kiddo." Jack wasn't sure if he was apologizing to Mac or Riley.

"There wasn't much you could do." Riley answered. She bit her lip and shook her head. She turned near-panicked eyes to Jack, "I got nothing else, Jack. There's nothing-"

"Hey, Matty? Big problem-"

"I see that Bozer," Jack didn't like the worry he heard in Matty's voice. It was usually the tone she used when she told Jack he and Mac were on their own. Jack leaned forward. He couldn't see the other side of the sinkhole. He absently rubbed Mac's back. He couldn't think of anything either.

"What are we going to do?" Bozer asked, his voice going up an octave with panic.

"Hold on a sec…"

"Hold on!? Matty, I don't think you-" Jack began his frustration and anger at their situation bleeding out as anger.

"Shut it, Jack." Matty snapped. They could hear muffled talking over the phone.

"Shu-!" Jack was on the way to exploding, when a new voice came over the phone.

"You people can't do anything without almost dying can you?" The trio shared a relieved ground at the calm, droll tones of Desi's voice.

"We want you to feel like you're needed." Jack said.

"Sure, Jack. Desi is willing to head your way in a Blackhawk."

"How is Mac?" Desi asked. Her voice kept the crisp professionalism, but Jack could hear a note of affection. Jack nodded and glanced down at his partner. He figured if anyone could get past the girl's walls, it would be Mac. Jack frowned. Normally.

"Not good. His fever is uber-high, his pulse is fast and weak and I can't wake him up." Jack bit his lip, forcing the panic to stay out of his voice. There was a long silence.

"Ok, I'm coming your way. I'll have Frank and Gillian with me, get ready for transport." Desi's voice held stones of determination that brooked no argument. Desi vs. a typhoon? Jack's money was on Desi, everytime.

"Well get on it, girl. We don't have all day." Jack growled. This time he couldn't stop the panic from slipping out.

"I'm on my way, old man. Hang in there, Sarge." Jack nodded as if the younger woman could see him.

"We'll keep the lights on." Jack said. Phoenix signed off, "OK, Riley-"

"Lights on, got it." She turned on the high beams, the flashers and flicked on everything else she could think of. The car's motor let out a painful squeal.

"I hope it doesn't blow up." Bozer said nervously. Jack eased back from Mac and leaned him back with his head angled to open his airway.

"At least not for another ten minutes or so." Jack said absently. He didn't see the nasty look Bozer shot his way. Riley glanced at the dashboard.

"It's a contest between blown motor or running out of gas."

"Keep an eye out for the chopper, take the flashlights and whatever else we got to flag it down!" Jack's voice was harsher than he intended. He forced himself to take a deep breath, "Please."

"Sure, Jack."

"No problem, we got this." Jack nodded but didn't turn from Mac. His back was pelted with rain as the two others stepped from the car. Jack flinched. He wondered if he'd ever feel warm or dry again. He fought a yawn. Or rested. He clicked on the light on the roof of the car. Jack rubbed moisture from his face. He knew these weren't raindrops. Mac looked much worse. His pallor had taken on a greenish blue color. Hypoxia bad enough to offset the red-skinned hot fever. So not good. Jack eased Mac up and pulled the blankets away from his chest. Jack wanted to punch something-himself mostly. Mac's chest bulged over the bullet site, the stitches almost pulled apart. Puss and blood leaked out, running steadily down to the floor. How had he missed that?

"Shit! Damn it, Mac. You aren't supposed to start bleeding again." Jack growled. He pulled the blanket to him and held a ball to Mac's side. He pressed hard. For a long time, Mac didn't react. Jack closed his eyes silently asking every spirit in the world- good, bad or ugly- to help them.

"Jack." The word was barely a breath of air. Jack grinned and leaned closer to his partner.

"Hey, kiddo." Mac's eyes fluttered and aimed in his general direction. Jack could tell Mac was barely aware of anything. He didn't dare take his hands away from applying pressure to Mac's side.

" 'mry." Mac breathed. Jack frowned.

"Sorry? For what?" Mac mumbled something Jack didn't understand. Mac's eyelids fluttered.

"Mac? Hey, hey...all is forgiven if you just stay with me, Ok?" Mac was so pale Jack could see the veins on his eyelids. Mac managed to crack his eyes open a tiny sliver.

" Mmk." He mouthed, his lips pursed as he worked harder to take in air. Jack looked around the car cussing. They didn't have any O2, they didn't have anything.

" 'ntr." Mac breathed. Jack frowned. That one he didn't get.

"What?" Jack watched Mac's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Mac cried out and arched onto his side when the move caused a long run of coughing. Jack let go of Mac's side and gently lifted the kid. He slid in between Mac's back and the door. He then reached around and pressed against Mac's side. Mac gasped, his eyes opening more. Jack could feel the kid's wet grip dig into his arm.

"Easy, brother. Just keep breathing. The calvary is on the way. We just gotta wait for them."

" 'tntor." Mac gasped. Jack frowned. He winced at the deafening grinding. He smiled.

"Alternator? Is that what you're saying?" Mac leaned back with a long exhale. He managed a weak nod.

"It's ok, kiddo. We just need power for-" There was a loud pop. Black electrical smoke began to pour into the car.

"Shit!" Jack growled. He opened the door behind them and pulled Mac closer to him. They were both soaked in seconds, but free of the black cloud filling the car.

"What's going on?" Bozer came over. Jack thought that if he looked up the definition of a drowned rat, Bozer's face might just be there in the dictionary.

"I think we just toasted your alternator, sorry bud." Bozer shrugged.

"Not much we can do about it. We should have battery for another few minutes. I hope Desi has the pedal to the metal."

"Yeah, me too." Jack said shaking water away from his face, "Boze, help me pull him outside."

"Jack-"

"Yes! He'll choke on the smoke from that alternator." Bozer leaned in and lifted Mac's legs. They gently set Mac down on the wet concrete. Jack blinked stars out of his eyes as they adjusted to the blackness around them. Mac choked on water that went down his nose and throat. Jack lifted him to high sitting.

"Hold his side-" Jack said coughing. He used his body to block the water flowing down from above, but he couldn't do a damned thing about the sideways or splashing sheets of rain, "DAMMIT TO HELL!" Jack raged at the storm. Mac shook. If he could have set his brother down without drowning him, Jack would have taken his own jacket off and covered Mac with it. Jack shivered.

"Here, I got it." Riley said. Jack looked up in time to see a blanket flying at him. Jack closed his eyes and spit out the wool. He had too much water in his eyes to glare at the girl, "Sorry." Riley yelled over the loud storm. The blanket almost flew away. She grabbed one side; Bozer grabbed the other. Jack sighed in relief. Some of the rain was kept from flowing off his back. Jack grunted at pain in his back as he leaned further over Mac making a flimsy tent over the kid. Bozer tucked his side under Mac's thigh; Riley followed suit. Mac's head fell forward. His lips moved, but no one could hear him over the torrential rain. Jack grimaced as he moved to his knees. He pulled Mac closer trying to use his soggy body heat to warm the kid. Mac leaned his head back on Jack's shoulder.

"Well isn't this fun." Jack grumbled in his partner's ear.

"No kidding." Bozer mumbled. He and Riley leaned in close using their bodies to block more of the rain and sharing their body heat. Bozer pushed harder on Mac's side. Riley rubbed Mac's arms and put his hands against her stomach under her coat. She gasped at the chill.

"Any time, Desi." Growled Jack. They looked up at a change in light. No helicopter, but the lights were dimming on the car. Jack closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Of course." Riley hissed.

"I'm beginning to think this is Big Mac haunting us." Bozer said trying to lighten things. The others glared at him. Before Bozer could reply, he looked down. Jack followed his panicked look.

"Shit! More pressure, Boze." Jack cried. Blood soaked through the blanket and ran in watery rivulets over Bozer's hand.

"Son of a bitch, I'm gonna get me a fucking Ouija board, bring the mother fucker back, kill him again, then-" Jack ranted. The others stared at him. He trailed off smiling.

"Jack, you 'k?" Bozer asked shaking water out of his eyes. Jack shifted and looked up.

"Yes!" Riley said as she pointed. A minute later they could hear the thwap-thwap of the helicopter. Riley started waving, even though she doubted they could see her through the black night. She could see the helicopter's search light come closer.

The car let out a loud pop and the lights went out.

"Oh hell no." Riley growled. She pulled out her phone and turned on the flash.

"Riley, mine's in the front seat!" Bozer yelled. Riley ducked in and came out with both. She clambored to the roof of the car and waved the two phones madly. Jack closed his eyes. They burned with the cold rain. Please, please, please…

"It's coming!" Riley yelled. Bozer let out a whoop that made Jack jump. Mac mumbled in pain and broke off coughing.

"Uh, oops, sorry."

Jack didn't notice. The rain excoriated a layer of flesh as the helicopter came in for a swaying ragged landing. Jack turned away and held onto Mac tighter covering the kid's eyes with his hand. Bozer leaned over Mac's front.

Jack looked up in time to see the helicopter bounce then screech across the cement. The rotors bent under the wind.

"Let's move!" Jack sputtered. He grabbed Mac's top and Bozer eased down to get his legs. Riley led the way to the aircraft. Jack couldn't see through the wet air that beat down from the rotor wash. It almost knocked them over. Hands grabbed him and Mac and muscled them into the chopper. Jack's ears popped as the storm was abruptly cut off. Hands pulled at Mac. Jack automatically tightened his grip. His hands were so cold he wasn't sure he could let go anyway.

"Easy, Jack. We got it." Jack blinked and forced his fingers to release his partner.

"Hold on." Desi said loudly over the intercom. Jack coughed shaking. He fell to his knees. He should go and help the girl-

Another set of hands tugged off his jacket and pushed him back onto his ass. A stack of warmed blankets were twisted around him. Jack sank back exhausted. He had a glimpse of Bozer and Riley similarly wrapped up. Gillian, the red-headed medic, shot him a reassuring smile then went to help her partner Frank tend to Mac. Jack could only see a little of Mac's face past the oxygen mask. What he saw didn't look good. Jack told his body to get up and go to his kid, to comfort his brother. His body told him to fuck off. Jack closed his eyes and slumped back, out cold.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac's eyes fluttered. They were too heavy, he thought. He decided to leave them shut. He was warm, but not on fire. Comfortable. Mac sighed. His body relaxed and stretched like a cat. He grimaced when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He frowned. He couldn't remember why he hurt. He wrinkled his nose. Nasal cannula. He hated it, but he didn't have the energy to do more than try to dislodge it by scrunching his nose up and twitching his upper lip.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mac smiled at the familiar voice.

"Ox'n." He murmured. He frowned at the pain that blossomed in his throat. His voice was a weak scratch at the back of his mouth. Jack laughed. Mac felt his warm, callused hand brushed his forehead. He didn't think he had a fever. Now. Didn't he have a fever? Not too long ago?

Mac turned his head and groaned as shards of memories came back through his skull howling like ghosts.

"Mac? You ok?" Mac raised his hand to his forehead. It got intercepted. Mac forced his eyes open and moaned at the pain that shot across his head.

"Headache." Mac said. He was pleased he could finally manage to make language.

"I bet." Mac blinked his partner's face into focus. He frowned. Jack looked pale, drawn. His nose and eyes were reddened.

"You 'k?" Mac asked. Jack smiled, and opened his mouth. He turned aside and sneezed. Jack grunted as he wiped his nose with a tissue. Mac raised an eyebrow, "You're sick?" Jack was never sick.

Jack rolled his eyes at the surprise and worry.

"It's what happens when you are stuck out in a friggin' typhoon, man. RIley and Boze are worse." Mac moved to sit up. He cried out and laid back down. Damn. Mac closed his eyes and took slow breaths waiting for the waves of pain to fade. He could hear Jack's congested voice but it seemed to drift far out into a black sea. Mac closed his eyes and sank back into sleep.

The next time Mac woke up, he jerked awake huffing in coarse breaths. His entire chest burned. He groaned. A hand gently brushed his hair back. It took a minute for Mac to realize it wasn't Jack's familiar touch. Alarm slammed into him. He gasped and looked around the room frantically.

"It's ok, Mac." Sally. Mac sank back. He tried to catch his breath. Had it all been a dream? Was Jack gone? Had he been here?

"Mac, slow down. You're ok. Jack is sleeping. The whole team is. Shhh. They didn't have a choice. They refused to leave so Matty and Doc Carl-"

"You drugged them." Mac whispered his eyes narrowed. Sally looked down guiltily.

"Well it wasn't just me...but yes, we did. They were exhausted and about to drop." Mac smiled weakly at the defensiveness in the head nurse's tone. She huffed and reached over to take his vitals.

"It's just as well. You needed rest too. You've been dreaming." Mac frowned and turned away. Shadows, feelings of abandonment, fear, anger-and images of...warped memories, and other...things drifted through his memory. He licked his lips. He could feel Sally watching him. Mac busied himself with raising the head of his bed.

"Can I get some water?" He asked his voice barely a whisper. Sally nodded and handed him a cup with a straw. Mac winced as the cold water filled his aching throat and mouth. He sucked the cup dry. The cold woke him up. He took in his surroundings. He was in a private room at Phoenix. A tree of empty IV bags hung beside him, the pump purring. He could make out several antibiotics, antifungal, and nutrient drips. Looking up at the monitor his vitals were good, his heart regular. Mac ran his hand along his apparent wound. His side had a thick dressing and an elastic bandage covered it and criss-crossed his chest. He looked down, surprised to see his leg in a walking cast. He vaguely remembered slipping along the side of a road, but he wasn't sure if that was a dream or not. He sank back and closed his eyes. Even that small movement exhausted him. He turned and took in a breath to ask-

"You've been here two weeks, and you aren't leaving for another two. Non-negotiable." Mac's teeth clicked and his eyes sparked with annoyance.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask." He didn't even convince himself.

"Ok, then what pray tell were you going to ask?"

"Water! Can I have more? Pleease?" Mac gave Sally the best puppy dog's he could manage. She laughed and brushed his hair back.

"You know I see right through you, right?" Mac amped up the puppy power. Sally poured another cup and pushed the bedside table closer. Mac unwound his hand from a tangle of wires and tubes and gratefully sipped from the straw. His hand shook no matter how much he tried to hide it. He slid it back when he again slurped out all of the water. He laid his hand across his abdomen and let out a sigh. He was tired. He opened his eyes when he felt Sally's breath on his face. He jumped startled to find her Mediterranean blue eyes an inch from his.

"Do not get out of that bed, got it!" Mac offered her a "who-me" look that was spoiled by the corners of his mouth quirking into a mischievous smile. Sally narrowed her eyes.

"Don't even think it, young man. Both of my eyes are staying on you until Jack is up and about again, got it?"

"Absolutely." Mac managed with a serious nod. Sally frowned suspiciously as she backed away. Mac kept his face open and innocent. Slowly she turned away.

"Hey Sally?" Sally turned back, her face calmer and concerned.

"Are they ok? Really?" Sally eased into a smile.

"Yes, I promise, kiddo." Mac nodded and yawned. He snuggled into his pillow. Sally dimmed the lights. She paused at the door.

"Remember, both eyes!" Mac chuckled as he drifted off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac actually slept until it was dark out. He opened his eyes, feeling a whole lot better. The floor was quiet with the slight murmur of the night routine. Mac smiled. Time for a walk-about, as Cage would have said. He held his side as he slid out of bed and wobbled to his feet. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply until the world stopped sloshing around him. He turned off the alarms and disconnected everything. He paused and decided to leave the IV and pulse ox attached. Mac was enough of a realist to know that when he finally got back to bed, he'd be hooked up to both again. He really didn't want to get poked again. Mac found his go bag in the closet. He sat on the toilet needing to pause often to catch his breath as he changed into clean sweats, an MIT shirt and hoodie. He slid a non skid socks over his left foot. He wiggled his toes. He'd forgotten to ask how bad his foot was, but from the stabbing pain Mac guessed a bone fracture. He frowned. That would limit his distance and speed.

Mac leaned forward and held his side as he coughed. He paused. Nobody came in. He could hear voices down at the nurse's station. It was the new orderly Hank, and a newer orderly Mac hadn't met yet. He had a vague impression of a tall thin woman with a Pakistani accent. Mac smiled. That made things easier. He mentally planned his trip to the stairs. He frowned. He was in the 5th lower level. He knew he didn't have the energy to go up the stairs, even to the 4th level to catch the elevator. That was his normal path. Mac chewed on his lip and sighed. He knew where he wanted- no needed to go. Bonus, it was down a level.

Mac gathered himself and limped from his room. He kept to the shadows and made it to the stairs without drawing attention. He paused holding onto the railing. The stairs below him seemed to wobble like a hanging bridge. He closed his eyes and slowly edged one step at a time down the split stairs. He paused to catch his breath.

Mac stiffened his back and pushed himself forward before he chickened out. The administrative floor had thick red carpeting. It muffled the slight noise his boot made, but made it more tiring to walk down the long dimly hit hall. He paused outside the office. _Oversight_ was all the gold letters said. How many times had he walked past the simple door without suspecting his father worked behind it?

Instead of the familiar bitterness, he felt a canyon of sadness open inside. Mac was surprised to find the door open. He was relieved. It saved him a trip back to the secretary's desk for a paperclip. He slid into the office and clicked on the light. He shut the door gently behind him. Mac leaned against the door and breathed in the silence. He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but the silence was companionable. Mac snorted. Figures it would feel homey after his father was dead.

Mac walked slowly across the office his hand absently brushing the shelves of half-made projects and stacks of papers. It looked like a bomb exploded, but Mac knew it was his father's way of sorting things following a logic only he understood. Mac was an interloper. He almost turned to leave when he spotted two small boxes on James' otherwise empty desk. After the general mess of the room, the bare desk was jarring. Mac swallowed. His eyes burned. He limped to the desk and sat down. He smiled as he opened the small box on top of the other larger box. His dad's wood toned swiss army knife. Mac ran his fingers over it. It felt warm, smooth under his fingers. Mac swallowed a knot in his throat. He set it aside and studied the box. It was the size of a fat coffee table book. He carefully unwrapped it. It had the same brown and spotted paper as the gift Matty had put under his tree the Christmas he was looking for his dad. The Christmas Cage had been attacked. Mac frowned at the bad memory.

He absently folded the paper into a sunflower as he stared at the plain brown box. He wasn't sure he wanted to open it. What the hell could his father ever give him to make up for- Mac shook his head. It didn't matter much anymore did it? Mac let the familiar pain and tension go. His hands shook as he slowly opened the box. A book? Mac pulled it out and stared at it his gut churning.

Mac hadn't seen it since his mother died. He licked his lips and opened the cover. Pictures of his parents as children, their wedding. Mac sniffed as tears ran down his face. He slowly flipped through the pages. He recognized his mother's notes beside each picture. Baby pictures, an award he got in kindergarten for "citizenship." _Suck up._ His dad would later tease him when they sat beside each other flipping through the photo album/ scrapbook. Mac's long fingers ran across the smooth plastic page cover. _Do you have happy memories of your childhood? I don't._ Mac rubbed his damp nose. He remembered telling Cage that in Nigeria. As he studied each tiny window into the past, he realized that wasn't true-not anymore.

Between the trip home, and this...this treasure, Mac felt some gaping emptiness inside his core fill. Riley said he'd be free if he faced his ghosts. Damn if his big sis wasn't right. Mac smiled. He wondered if he could get a photo of the family he has now. If there was room...Mac flipped to the back of the book. There were quite a few empty pages. _When you grow up, you'll have your own family to add._ He remembered his mother's voice as he sat curled up in her lap. She pointed out everyone in each picture, explained the background to the tiny moment held frozen at their fingertips. He heard the whispers in the silent room as he slowly flipped through the pages. He laughed at the sillier pictures of his mom and dad.

A sad pang filled his gut. The pages blurred with his tears. God he missed her. He never forgot her, but she had faded into the background of his life. Mac had forgotten how pretty she was, how much she smiled, how much alike they looked. An anvil sank in Mac's heart. _You reminded me so much of her and I was so full of anger! So this is my fault._ Mac still didn't understand why his dad left. Mac sighed. He probably never would. It still hurt. It always would, but Mac felt like he could finally breathe around the pain.

Mac expected the album to end with his mother's obituary and an article about the Halloween car crash, but it didn't. Mac was surprised to see pictures of him, Bozer, school graduation, him moving into the dorms at MIT. Mac snorted. Surveillance photos, of course. Mac wondered if his dad took them, or if he had someone at Phoenix-or DXS or whatever it was called before that-do it. Mac had an image of Matty watching them, filming him. The idea of Matty watching him grow up was oddly comforting, and a little creepy. Mac sniffed at pictures of him at EOD school. Mac closed his eyes and turned away from official reports of Peña's death. Jack's service record. Mac raised his eyebrows. Even with more than half of it redacted, his partner had been through the wars long before they met.

Mac ducked his head into his palm. God. Jack. Mac had a lot of apologies he had to give to his brother. He'd been so cold to him. Mac's lip trembled at the echo of the broken terrors and horrors that he'd floated through the past-weeks? Always Jack stayed with him. For the billionth to the billionth power time, Mac realized how lucky he was to have Jack-and Bozer, and Riley, and Matty. Mac squinted his eyes, but the tears leaked past. He stifled a sob. He didn't deserve any of them. Especially after being such a complete assho-

The door burst open. Mac jumped back his pounding heart blurring the room a shade. Jack skidded to a stop and let out a loud theatrical huff.

"There you are! Jeez! You scared the hell out of me, bud!" Jack caught his breath and lifted a radio he held in his hand.

"Alpha one here, I found our lost puppy." Mac snorted with pretend sourness. Jack studied him, "No, he's ok. I'll bring him up in a little bit...Yes, Sally! YES, Sally, I heard you. SALLY! Fine, I am getting off now. You can yell at him yourself." Jack clicked off the radio and tugged the ear bud out of his ear.

"She is seriously pissed at you right now, dude." Mac nodded. What else is new? Jack came closer and sat in the chair across the desk. He leaned back and put his boot up on the desk. He yawned.

"I thought you were sleeping." Mac said with a raised eyebrow. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"All night long." Mac's eyes widened.

"What? What time is it?" Jack gave him an odd look. He slid his foot to the ground and leaned on the desk.

"Past breakfast, how long have you been down here?" Mac rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm not sure. Hank and the new girl was on-"

"Mac! That was over 9 hours ago!"

"Really?" Mac stretched his back and fought a yawn. Jack waved a hand at the photo album.

"What's all this?" Mac felt a fresh dribble of tears down his face. He explained about the photo album.

"Really? That's awesome, let me see." Jack slid his chair around the desk and sat beside Mac as Mac leaned forward and flipped back to the beginning. Both men lost track of time as Mac told his partner all of the stories his mother had told him. By the time they flipped the back lid shut, Mac was barely awake. He leaned his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack...I'm sorry for how I've been since you got back...I am so glad you're home." Jack grinned and pulled Mac into a side hug.

"Me too, brother. Now how about we get you upstairs before a certain red-headed nurse hits the roof and comes after our blood." Mac smiled and nodded. His eyes were heavy.

" 'kay." He managed. Jack cupped his cheek.

"Mac, I'm glad you're finally home too." Mac hummed, but was already asleep. Jack leaned over and carefully put the photo album back into the box. Well, it wasn't exactly the memorial service he'd planned, but it worked. Jack rolled his eyes and called for transport to bring Mac back to medical. He could hear Matty and the others ranting in the background.

"I'd stay asleep, if I were you, brother. The fams a bit peeved." Mac hummed. Jack chuckled. He put his forehead against Mac's.

"I love ya, buddy." Mac hummed agreement. Jack felt a load of stress fall off his shoulders. Everything was right in the world, at least for now. He closed his eyes and yawned. If they didn't get down there soon, they'd be bringing two sleeping agents back to the floor. Jack fell asleep before he could think of why that would be a bad thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, everybody at once AWWWWW! Lol. It's finally done, yay. I have to tell you, if you hadn't asked for it, I would have killed this one about halfway through. I think it came out pretty good so well done, people. I should know you guys are always right by now. I expect to finish Color of Blood soon. Then I'm thinking it's Bits 'n bobs season three time, and I have a story set in the AU time after this story called Red House in mind. Thanks to all of you that read and commented, you guys keep me going. I am horrible insecure. When I don't hear from you, I figure the story has taken a way wrong direction, so please keep leaving comments. Anyway, thank you all. You are the best! Let's keep Mac alive!-Pox.


End file.
